


【德哈】眼中有星辰

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 117,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *星际文，私设如山*生子慎入*一切属于罗琳太太，OOC则归我*老福特ID：祎浔





	1. Chapter 1

星辰纪年3701年。

霍格沃茨军事学院一年一度的单兵对战大赛正进行得热火朝天中，德拉科左手倚靠在克拉布的肩膀上，右手摩挲着左手小指上的家徽铂金尾戒，站在校园公告板前抬头看前方的全息屏。上面的比赛最新排名第一位后面，高高挂着显眼的金色名字：哈利·波特。

“嫂子还是这么牛逼。”高尔既佩服又羡慕道，“三年蝉联冠军，今年要再拿到冠军，那他就是霍格沃茨校史上第二个大满贯。”

德拉科一脚踹上高尔的小腿：“要是被他听到你这么叫他，你就死定了。”

虽然话是这么说，但德拉科嘴角隐隐约约挂着微笑，明显被这个称呼所讨好。高尔咧着嘴揉揉小腿，和克拉布暗地里交换一个“我就知道”的眼神。

德拉科从公告板上收回视线，他松手站直，拽拽敞开的校服领口，转身向学校食堂走去。哈利的训练快到结束时间，他要先去饭堂准备好饭菜等他。

 

德拉科坐在位置上无所事事地在自己的光脑上观看晚间新闻，高尔和克拉布端着餐盘准穿梭在座位之间拿菜。

“里德尔上将亲自接受预言家日报采访，呼吁广大青年踊跃加入军部，为苏兰尔防卫做出伟大贡献……”

高尔把刀叉放在德拉科面前：“等六月份毕业，我们就能加入军部了。我感觉我一刻都等不下去，据说每年的入队仪式，里德尔将军都会亲自到场发言。”

克拉布嘲笑地看他：“我们两个中尉，到时候站得地方连里德尔将军的影子都看不清。还不如指望一下德拉科，他入队时将会是少校，根据以往经验来看，说不定还能和里德尔将军握手。”

德拉科笑了一声，还没接话，就听到身后清脆的声音大喊一声。

“德拉科！”

一个黑发青年从饭堂门口朝他们的位置小跑而来，他身上只套了一件打底的白色T恤，汗水浸湿布料，半透明地贴在他的胸口上，勾勒出矫健的肌肉线条。黑色的短发被他从前至后顺着汗水梳过去，露出光洁的额头，上面隐隐约约露着一个仿佛闪电形状一般的疤痕。

哈利随手把手里的书包和校服远远地丢向德拉科身边的凳子里，自己一下子扑到德拉科的背上，侧头在德拉科的脸色狠狠亲了一口。

“想我了吗，宝贝！”

高尔在一边忍不住吐槽：“你们下午才一起上了舰艇操作课！”

德拉科笑着没说话，他扶住哈利的脸，侧过头和他接吻。

“你要是寂寞的话可以去追求你的女神潘西，”和德拉科亲完，哈利抬起头笑嘻嘻地说，“让德拉科教你怎么告白。”

高尔嗤之以鼻：“女神那是用来仰望的，怎么能追求呢？”

哈利听了笑脸盈盈地转头看向德拉科：“怎么办，看来我不是你的男神。”

德拉科轻笑着把哈利拉到自己边上的位置坐下：“他那是胆小鬼的自我安慰。”他把准备好的餐具摆到哈利面前，帮他布菜。“你的训练怎么样？下周就要半决赛了。”

“没问题，赫敏说数据非常漂亮，让我放轻松就好。”哈利甩甩半湿的头发，准备拿起刀叉，又被德拉科拉住手，塞过来一条湿毛巾。

哈利无奈地瞪他一眼，用毛巾擦干净双手，没好气地问：“这下总能吃饭了吧，大少爷？”

“嗯。”德拉科终于点头。

早就因为高强度训练而饿肚子的哈利立刻埋头大口吃起来，没一会就解决掉自己盘子里的全部意面。他端起德拉科给他倒好的果汁喝了一口，说：“明天周末，卢平教授刚好有事不能指导我训练，赫敏让我趁机休息一天，我们今晚出去玩？”

哈利举起手腕上的光脑开始查看信息，身子随意地靠在德拉科的肩膀上。

“你想干什么？”德拉科没拿叉子的那只手搭在哈利的腿上轻抚。

“看电影？最近好像没什么好看的，去打球？”

“不行，你要放松一下肌肉。”德拉科立刻否决。

“那也没什么节目了。”哈利苦恼地看着自己光脑屏幕上的玩乐信息。

德拉科埋头看着自己的盘子，不动声色地问：“想试艇吗？我爸给我买了一辆最新的悬浮艇。”

“嗯？！”哈利立刻抬起双眼，“光轮2000第三代？”

“对。”

“哇……要的要的！”哈利立刻抱住德拉科的手臂，“让我开一次过过瘾就好！我看测评说这个速度比上一代快20%！还能做到360度高空旋转和空间内部拓展，有许可证还可以装微型量子炮。”

哈利迫不及待地摇着德拉科的手臂：“快吃快吃，我要去开你的新悬浮艇！”

德拉科被晃地差点把意面送进自己鼻子里，他反压住哈利的手：“别急，吃完饭先回去洗澡。”

“我可以用光笔清洁……”

“不行。”德拉科揪着哈利的鼻子，再点点他反射着水光的额头，“你这一身臭汗，必须回去洗澡。”

哈利泄气，气的扭头不理德拉科，和克拉布说起话来。

一直在边上安静吃饭的克拉布猛地呛了一口，默默加快手里吃饭的速度。

 

自从两年前哈利和德拉科·马尔福开始交往后，他就从双人宿舍里搬出来，住到单人宿舍里——德拉科不允许他和其他男生一起住，而德拉科的父母卢修斯和纳西莎，虽然很喜欢哈利，但为了两个男孩的身心健康，又不允许他们两人住同一间房。

最后争执下来的结果，就变成在马尔福家的帮助下，哈利搬进单人宿舍，和德拉科的房间隔着三间房间。

哈利洗完澡换上一身T恤牛仔裤，他搓搓自己还没干透的卷发，随手从床头柜上拿起光笔。他的光笔看起来就是一支普普通通的银色圆珠笔，但在哈利拿起的过程中却突然自动变形，在他的手中变成一个迷你吹风机。待哈利手举到头顶时，强力却舒适的热风从光笔中吹出，把哈利一头黑发吹得更加凌乱。

这是如今每一个人都能买到的量子工具，原型只是一支简单的小细棍，可一旦和主人的脑电匹配完成后，光笔就能随主人心意变换成任何工具与物品。除了哈利的笔，光笔还能变成任何形状，方便人们携带。其操作简单，使用方便，但消耗量极低，只需要一个月添加一次能量液就可以持续使用，让光笔自500年前推出后就受到广大人民的喜爱。如今光笔早已和光脑一样，变成每一个人的必备物品。

而军校学生以及军人则有资格购买更高一级的产品，他们的光笔除了日常工具及物品以外，还能变成任何形式的量子武器与防御装备。

 

吹干头发，哈利重新把他的光笔插进裤兜——他喜欢让他的光笔以跟名字一样的形式存在：“它既然叫笔，那它就应该能写字。”面对德拉科的数次白眼，哈利坚持这一句话。——哈利在镜子前随手整理了一下自己依然很乱的头发，走出宿舍房间，朝德拉科的房间走去。

敲了敲门，几秒后房间门从里面打开。哈利见到出现在门后的德拉科，他一愣神，心跳猛地漏了一拍。

“嗬，穿这么帅！”哈利斜着身子靠在门框上，勾起嘴角。

只见德拉科换下校服，穿了一件黑色衬衫，衣摆束在紧身深灰色牛仔裤里，勾勒出紧致结实的腰身和修长的双腿。他那招摇的金发被他用发胶全部抓到脑袋后面，额前只随意垂下一丝刘海，显得他那双迷人的灰色眼睛更加深邃。

“好久没有和你约会，心血来潮打扮一下。”德拉科笑着扣好袖子上的扣子，他揽住哈利的腰把他拉向自己，在他唇上吻了一下。

“那我岂不是要回去换一身衣服？”哈利低头看看自己的T恤，“可我只有……”

“不用……”德拉科再次吻住哈利的嘴，“我就喜欢你穿得朝气蓬勃……”

住德拉科隔壁的布雷斯·扎比尼刚好路过，捂着眼睛仰天长啸：“噢，拜托！你们两关门好不好！”

哈利笑着推开德拉科：“走吧，我要去看你的新艇。”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

霍格沃茨军事学院位于苏兰尔星系主星的南半球上，是苏兰尔里最著名也是最重要的一所学校。据说这所学校的建校时间甚至比苏兰尔的建立时间更早——但历史太过遥远，已不可考究。

如今的霍格沃茨军事学院，在校长阿不思·邓布利多的带领下，成为一个自主权极高的学校。虽然它坐落于主星，但它拥有完全独立的自治权与陆地管辖，可又因为每年向苏兰尔军部输送不少优秀人才，和苏兰尔保持着一种微妙而平等的关系。

在如今主星上参军成风的气氛下，霍格沃茨更是苏兰尔人民最向往的学校。可除了主星上的大家族子弟可凭身份与金钱轻松入读之外，外星上的普通百姓，只能通过严格的重重考验才能进入学校。但大部分通过考试进霍格沃茨的学生，也能拿到可观的奖学金，保证他不会因为经济问题而退学。

这些规矩看起来与校长的观念不符，可这些也是让霍格沃茨能够保持自主自由的一些让步。

 

哈利就是靠考试与奖学金进来的一个学生。

他是一个孤儿，自懂事以来，他就生活在苏尔兰星系里一颗不起眼的小星球上。那颗不大的星球上多数生活的都是被送过来的孤儿，孩子们长大后，没有离开的人继续照顾新来的小孩，久而久之形成独特的生态。他们有自己的学校有自己的医院有自己的社区，运输艇定期送来别人捐赠的物品和国家资助的拨款。孩子们长大后，则随意自己的心意决定离开还是留下。

所以哈利的童年并不难过，虽然有些孤独，但并不难过。这种独特环境下，所有人都保持着疏离却又紧密的关系。孩子们都独立成长，但又会互相帮助。在这里长大的哈利，甚至有一个非常开心的童年。可又因为独自一人，当他从学校里毕业时，他迷茫而失落，不知道未来应该走向何方。最终机缘巧合下哈利尝试性地报考霍格沃茨，却没想到一下子就录取了。

哈利的光脑里还有一笔他不知道是谁的父母给他留下的资产，哈利算了算奖学金，觉得没什么负担，就收拾行李跑到主星，入读霍格沃茨。

 

哈利牵着德拉科的手走出校门，霍格沃茨处于一块独立的大陆上，除了学校，这里还有一个名为霍格莫德的附属城，和一个名叫九又四分之三的太空港。

哈利下意识向九又四分之三走去，却被德拉科一把拉住，转身向学校外的停靠台走去。

“嗯？悬浮艇不在你家吗？”

“让人开过来了。”德拉科拉着哈利走到学校的悬浮艇停靠台，他点了点自己的光脑，几秒钟后，一辆崭新的碳灰色悬浮艇停至他们的面前。

“哇……”哈利立刻花痴一般地摸上悬浮艇，“太帅了！”

他绕着光轮2000摸了一圈，最后站在驾驶舱外：“快开门！”

德拉科举起手里的光脑，说：“把你的手贴在门上，我输入一下你的信息。”

哈利立刻照办，为了方便，德拉科的所有座驾都有他的信息以便他随时使用。输入完信息后，哈利立刻打开舱门，钻进悬浮艇。

光轮2000第三代运用了最新空间延展技术，外面看起来只能塞下两个人的悬浮艇，进来后却是另一番天地。里面除了前方两个驾驶位之外，后面竟然还能坐下四五个人，如果调到休息模式，后座就会变成一张巨大的床。

“……”

哈利沉默地看着德拉科给他展示不同模式，“我怎么觉得，你别有用心？”

“咳，碰巧，是碰巧有这个功能……”德拉科偷偷挪开视线。

哈利一下子笑起来，探过身体在德拉科嘴上亲了一口：“我没说我不喜欢呀。”

他重新坐在驾驶位上，扣上安全带，熟练地点开操作台。

“我们先试新艇，等下再试新床。”

 

作为格兰芬多战斗系单兵战斗蝉联榜首，驾驶悬浮艇对哈利是小菜一碟。德拉科刚扣好安全带抓紧扶手，悬浮艇就一个直径上升，光速般朝学校后方荒芜的山区冲去。那里因为没有人烟，经常被学生作为各种训练的基地。

“喔！爽！”

哈利兴奋地点着操作台：“这速度太棒了！”他的话音刚落，悬浮艇就立刻一个曲线回转，再垂直360度旋转，在空中画出两个复杂的圆圈。

“操作顺滑！”哈利激动地喊起来，他扭头朝德拉科问道：“你这个安装了微型量子炮吗？我记得你爸爸有资格……”

德拉科脸色微微发白，他一言不发，一手紧抓扶手，另一只手伸过去打开操作台上的一个小暗门。哈利还没看清里面的按钮颜色，德拉科就啪地关上暗门。

“非紧急情况下不要使用，”他捂着嘴，“不然会给我爸惹麻烦……倒不是什么大事，就是我又得挨骂。”

哈利坏笑着点点头，注意力又回到窗外。他用余光瞟了一眼德拉科，语气看似轻松地说道：“我试得差不多了，你来开吧。以后我再慢慢玩。”

德拉科没答话，哈利把悬浮艇停在山脚下的一块空地里。停好之后，哈利就假装研究操作台，默默地等待他恢复。

过了好一会儿，德拉科才舒出一口气：“你的操作更流利了。”

“那当然！”哈利笑嘻嘻地说，“不然怎么蝉联冠军。”

他见德拉科的脸色稍稍恢复红润，就解开自己的安全带：“你来开？你还没试过你的新艇吧？”

可没想到德拉科却摇摇头，他解开自己的安全带，走到哈利背后，越过椅背弯腰抱住他。

“你喜欢这艘悬浮艇吗？”

“当然喜欢！这还用问吗？”哈利笑起来。

德拉科脸靠在他的耳边，轻轻地亲他的耳垂：“两周年快乐。”

哈利愣在那里，反应了很久才明白过来德拉科的意思。

“这也太……“他猛地扭头，惊讶地看向德拉科。

德拉科轻笑：“这是我送你的，也是我爸妈送你的。祝我们两周年快乐，同时也庆贺你创下比赛四年蝉联冠军记录。卢修斯说，继五十多年前里德尔将军创下这个记录后，你是全霍格沃茨一千年以来的第二个人，你值得这份礼物。”

“可这也太贵重了……”哈利低声喃喃，“而且我还没真的拿到冠军呢……”

“所以今天只是试驾，给你一个小激励。在你拿到最后一个冠军前，这艘舰艇先放在我这里。等你拿到冠军后，再正式送给你。”

德拉科眼神温柔，专注地凝视着他最爱的那翠绿眼眸。他又轻轻啄了一下哈利的脸：”你没必要拒绝，等我们毕业后结婚时，马尔福家的礼物还有的你收的……”他笑了一声，“到时候，一艘悬浮艇算什么。”

哈利垂下眼睛，回头看着崭新的操作台。他伸手摸了摸，又回头看向德拉科：“谢谢你，亲爱的，可我都送不了你什么好礼物……”

德拉科单膝跪地，半蹲在驾驶位边上。他半环着哈利的腰，抬头温柔地仰视自己的爱人。窗外的星空透过玻璃映入他的眼帘，仿佛在他的眼中洒下璀璨银河。

“我能拥有如此耀眼的你，就是上天送我最好的礼物。”德拉科深情微笑。

哈利低头双手捧住德拉科的脸深深看着他，片刻后，哈利狠狠地吻了上去。德拉科顺势抱住他的肩膀，把他从驾驶座上拉下来，让他跪趴在自己身上。

唇舌交缠的空隙中德拉科低声开口：“还有一个没试的……”

一句话都没说完，他就被喘出热气的哈利堵住了嘴。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

虽然父母们摆出劝诫的姿态，可青春年少的男孩们哪能忍住本能与好奇心。

两个焉儿坏的男孩该做的不该做的都早做了，不然交往两周年，总不能每个周末与假期的晚上都是看电影和打游戏。

哈利被德拉科抛到床上，他“哎呦”一声，随着德拉科担心的眼神说：“床垫有点硬。”

“我让人换个软点的。”德拉科嘴里回答着，也没影响他手上的动作。他一路抚摸上哈利的大腿，抽出他的腰带解开他的牛仔裤扣子，向下狠狠一拽。

滚烫的包裹感让哈利深深吸气，健硕的腰身高高抬起又猛地压下，他十指插入德拉科的金发中，唇间情不自禁轻吐：“德拉科……”

“就不行了？”德拉科松开嘴，爬到哈利身上。他低头轻咬哈利的颈窝，手指按压着某处凹槽，悄悄伸入一个关节。

自从尝出甜头后，哈利在床上就和羞涩二字再无关系。他高高扬起下巴，双手紧紧抱住德拉科赤裸的肩膀：“嗯……你给我……进来……”

德拉科肆意笑起来，他重重地吻上哈利已经开始红肿的嘴唇，手里的动作越发用力。那炙热深穴渐渐泌出粘腻的液体，德拉科拔出手指，换上早已急不可耐的坚韧。

突然被狠狠填满，哈利低吟高呼，身体紧密地贴住对方肌肤，体温在摩挲中急速升温。德拉科用力抓住他紧致的臀部，重重地压向自己。紧密的甬道被狠狠破开，挤压，再抽出。身下的青年紧闭双眼，时而高呼，时而咬住下唇，全身引起一阵颤栗。德拉科舔了一口哈利的下巴，抬起身子从里面猛然抽出。

他把哈利翻了一个身，贴在他的背上再突然狠狠捅进。哈利全身紧缩，绷出诱人的肌肉线条。德拉科压住他的腰，在他体内缓缓研磨。

突然他感受到内壁上的一个凸起，德拉科勾起嘴角用力向那凸起快速磨去。哈利倏地大喊起来，腰部惊然跳起，用力弓成一个虾的形状。他伸手向后想推开德拉科，嘴里惊呼起来：“不，不行……我受，受不了……”

德拉科低头咬住他的耳垂，他没有理会哈利的拒绝，而是将他狠狠按在床上，更加用力的摩擦那处，磨出更多粘液。这把哈利直接带向另一层的快感，他尖叫起来，双手紧紧地抓起皱巴巴的床单，想要逃开却一动也不能动。

“好想捅进去……”德拉科一边狠狠撞进去，一边压在哈利的耳边哑声说道：“插进你的生殖腔……射进去……”他咬了一口哈利的耳朵，“全射进去……让你怀上我的孩子……”

 

经过几千年的发展，人类为保人口繁衍，一小部分男性进化出生殖腔，具有怀孕生子的能力。

德拉科第一次进入发现哈利有生殖腔的时候，差点没兴奋地直接在里面射出来。虽然如今早已发明出人造子宫，任何性别的伴侣都可以孕育出自己的孩子，但哈利拥有生殖腔这件事对于德拉科而言增添了一种隐秘的风情。

他手按着哈利的腹部，想象未来这里会出现一个属于他们两个人的孩子。德拉科忍不住加快下半身抽插的速度，舌尖从脊椎一点一点舔弄至哈利的后颈。

哈利早已被操弄地连声音都发不出来，他下半身被自己射出来的半透明液体弄得泥泞不堪，蹭在床单上浸湿布料显出一滩滩深色。

“射给我……射，射进来……”哈利一手向后摸上德拉科的后腰，嘴里呻吟着侧过头寻找德拉科的双唇。

德拉科低头和他紧密接吻，唾液通过舌尖融合在一起。他紧紧捏住哈利的胸膛，下身猛然顶撞，在最后一刻射在里面。

 

“呼……”哈利仰着头感受过最后一丝快感，然后全身松懈下来，一下子摊在床上。

他用屁股顶顶还插在里面的德拉科：“出去，你压死我了。”

德拉科“啪”的一声拍了一下他的屁股，从哈利身上抽出翻身，在床边的暗格里抽出纸巾帮两个人擦拭清理：“用完就丢，好狠的心。”

哈利就着两人的姿势抬头咬了一口德拉科的手臂，然后翻身让德拉科帮自己清理前面。还在身体里面的液体随着他的姿势改变从股间挤出，流到大腿上糊成一片。

哈利瞪了德拉科一眼：“还狠吗？”

“不狠不狠……”德拉科抱着哈利的头亲了一大口：“我的宝贝！”

 

两个人回到宿舍时已经是深夜，幸亏周末时的宿舍没有熄灯时间，哈利跟着德拉科进了他的房间。两人洗漱后还不困，就挤在德拉科的单人床上聊天。

“下周的半决赛是什么时候？”德拉科靠在枕头上，半举着自己的光脑。

“周五下午两点，比完刚好周六可以睡一个大觉。”哈利窝在他的臂弯里，一样低头看着自己的光脑。过了一会，他又说：“这场是野外推进赛，你能帮我审一下路线部分的策略吗？”

“当然可以，什么时候？”

“下周二，不急。”哈利看看自己光脑里面的时间表，“周一我和赫敏要最后进行一次配合训练。”

德拉科笑了起来：“副手是格兰杰？你不带韦斯莱？”

“当然不带，带罗恩去野外帮我修光脑吗？他的特长不在室外。”哈利一同笑起来，“赫敏反应力很快，而且知识储备丰富。虽然格斗差一点，但她是副手，问题不大。”

哈利抬头看看德拉科：“可惜你在斯莱特林指挥系，否则我们两个人搭配组合，必定所向披靡。”

“那还是算了，”德拉科点点自己的太阳穴，“我比较喜欢坐在舒适的室内动脑，这种荒郊野外的事情，就别想着我了。”

哈利笑着踹他一脚，被他长腿一压，半个身子被压在下面。

“周日我要回家一趟，”德拉科突然说起来，“你想跟我一起回去吗？妈妈总是说好久没有见到你。”

哈利刚想点头，突然又顿了一下，露出悲愤的神情：“周日肯定要训练，卢平教授明晚就回来了，他可不会放过我。”

德拉科揉揉他的头发，在哈利额头上落下一吻：“好好备赛，等半决赛比完了再跟我回去庆祝。”


	4. Chapter 4

马尔福庄园坐落于主星的城区附近，偌大的庄园中间耸立着庄严的城堡。女主人精心挑选的月光玫瑰环绕着城堡四周，在夜幕降临后，发出幽蓝的莹光。

德拉科从自己的悬浮艇上下来，大步走进城堡。在门口等候已久的管家多比微微鞠躬，笑着说：“少爷，先生和太太都在花园里。”

马尔福家族在苏兰尔享誉盛名已久，他们不仅拥有自己的能源矿星，现任家主卢修斯·马尔福还苏兰尔联邦政府内身居要职。就算是总统福吉，见到马尔福家的人也要主动问上一句好。

“爸爸，妈妈，我回来了。”

德拉科走进花园，就见到父母亲正坐在花园里，卢修斯在和自己的秘书说话，而纳西莎则在一旁欣赏自己精心打理的花园。

纳西莎听到儿子的声音，立刻眉开眼笑地站起来向德拉科的方向看去。见到只有德拉科一个人，纳西莎有些失落地问：“只有你一个人吗？我的小哈利呢？”

“妈妈，你心里只有哈利都快没有我了。”德拉科笑着抱了抱纳西莎，“他今天要准备比赛，下周就要半决赛了。”

“那先让他认真备赛，”纳西莎一边说，一边让儿子坐到自己身边，“哈利这么优秀的孩子，妈妈当然喜欢。我们送他的悬浮艇他喜欢吗？”

“他怎么可能不喜欢？”德拉科扶着妈妈一起坐下，“不过我只让他看了看，等比赛结束后再送给他，省的他分心。”

卢修斯此时正好结束工作，让秘书先行离开。他转身听到儿子的话，轻轻笑起来：“也就在哈利的事情上，你才能想得如此周到。不知道什么时候，在其他事情上你能一样成熟？”

纳西莎一同笑起来，拍了拍德拉科的背。一年前他们见到德拉科带回来的小男友，在了解了哈利有多么优秀后，卢修斯立刻同意了这段恋情。毕竟联姻对马尔福家来说已经没有什么实际意义，但家里能多一个如此优秀的年轻人，反而是马尔福家乐于见到的事情。

“等你们毕业进了军部，家里就可以开始策划你们的婚礼了，你妈妈都快等不及了。”卢修斯看向德拉科，“等你在军部稳定下来，哈利再生两个孩子，我和你妈妈就没什么需要担心的事情了。”

卢修斯看过哈利入学的体检报告，知道他身体的情况。

纳西莎拍拍德拉科的手：“你们两个人的礼服妈妈都看好了。”她笑着点开自己的光脑，“你看，哈利穿这身白色的一定很帅气。”

“妈！”德拉科哀嚎起来，“你们想得也太远了。”

“那当然，你要知道，每次说起哈利，其他太太们有多么羡慕我……哎，你们两人的婚戒品牌妈妈都看好了，我去拿画册，你拿回去给哈利看看他喜欢什么款式。”

不等德拉科阻止，纳西莎就站起来向城堡走去。

卢修斯笑起来，看着儿子在边上叹气：“我突然想起一件事，你别跟哈利说，以免他到时候紧张。”

“嗯？”

“决赛的时候，里德尔将军会秘密前去观赛，挑选他看上的好苗子。”卢修斯说道。

“里德尔将军？”德拉科惊讶的看向卢修斯。

“他毕竟是你贝拉小姨的未婚夫，所以我会知道这件事。他也知道哈利和我们家的关系，他对哈利很感兴趣。如果毕业后哈利能直接进入他的亲卫队，那么对你来说，也是最好的助力。”

 

苏兰尔实行了几百年的民主联邦制度，到现任总统福吉上位的时候，政府开始显现出软弱无能的迹象。苏兰尔联邦内的每个星区，甚至到每一颗星球，都开始隐隐显示出独立自治的苗头。

直到二十年前，一个处在遥远的联邦边缘，但是盛产能源矿的小星系突然宣布要分裂于联邦，独成一国时。刚升为少将的汤姆·里德尔以迅雷不及掩耳之势镇压叛军，成功收复那个边缘星系。

里德尔将军一战成名，各个刚冒出独立苗头的星区也都立刻打消了这个念头。此后，无数年轻人开始追随他，以加入军部，尤其是成为里德尔将军的部下为荣。三十年以来，里德尔虽然还是一名上将，但已隐隐有率领军部的势头。下一任元帅，非他莫属。

“如今军权主义的呼声越来越大，里德尔将军又是雷霆手段。你和哈利进入军部肯定是最好的选择，未来，实权肯定都是握在军部的手中。”

德拉科点点头，同意父亲的想法。

 

另一边，霍格沃茨军事学院内。

哈利三步两步踏上最后几阶阶梯，推开全息训练室的大门。已经在训练室内的几个人一起回头看向他，卢平教授笑着跟他问好：“周末休息得怎么样？”

“才一天，教授，那不能叫休息。”哈利苦笑起来，他转头看看已经换上训练服的纳威和罗恩的妹妹金妮，“你们两个怎么也来了？”

“今天做模拟训练，他们两个来当你的对手。”坐在控制室内的罗恩探出一个头回答道。

“纳威？你们是认真的吗？”哈利挑起嘴角笑着问：“无意冒犯，可是纳威……”

“你的对手是金妮，纳威是副手。”赫敏在一旁一边清点携带物品，一边挑起眉接话：“还是说，你瞧不起我们女孩？”

“噢，我可不敢。”哈利向金妮举起手致了个礼，“多多指教。”

一个干净利落的侧踢后，正在热身的红发女孩转身向哈利笑笑：“学长，不要手下留情哦。”

 

热身结束，四个选手走进广阔的训练场。控制室内的卢平通过话筒和场内学生沟通：“你们的光脑会自动接入训练系统，比赛过程中如有意外，按下退出键即可。但同时，也将视为自动弃权。”

他见场地内的四个学生向他点点头，就继续说：“比赛开始。”

边上罗恩在控制台上按下操作按钮，一阵光线闪过，哈利和赫敏再睁眼时，他们已经身处学校的后山上。

哈利拔出自己的光笔，在手上转了一圈，变成一把量子手枪。

“出发吧。”他向从自己头发上拔下一枚发卡，同样在手里变成一把手枪的赫敏摆摆头，“金妮那个小姑娘虽然很不错，但打赢她……还是易如反掌。”

 

“一个小时二十六分三十七秒，比赛结束。”卢平平稳的声音从话筒里传出，“哈利胜利，时间比上一次快了五分二十三秒。”

全息效果消失，金妮和纳威正一躺一坐地摊在地上，而哈利和赫敏则依然站在一边，神情轻松，似乎连汗都没有多流一滴。

“抱歉，”哈利耸耸肩，从地上拉起有些狼狈的金妮，“你很棒，但适用武器还是有点单一。”

金妮重重地喘着气，哭笑不得：“学长，能把所有武器都运用自如并且无间隙转换的人只有你。”

她一甩手里的量子光剑，光笔重新缩小，变成一个手环附在她的手腕上。

“去吃饭吗大家？三把扫把周末晚餐特价！”坐在控制台里的罗恩按开话筒大声喊道。

“好！”其他人一起欢呼起来。

“卢平教授，你一起来吗？”罗恩扭头问卢平。

“你们去吧，”卢平笑着回答，“我去会打扰你们的兴致。”

“卢平教授，一起来吧！”哈利站在训练场里大喊。他一直很亲近卢平教授，除了因为卢平教授四年来一直带他的比赛训练，还因为他能在卢平教授身上感受到那莫名的亲切感。


	5. Chapter 5

霍格莫德的三把扫把餐厅。

三把扫把餐厅因为周末的特价晚餐而受到学生们的热烈欢迎，当然，是平民学生们。像是德拉科那种有钱少爷，从不在意这种事情。

赫敏嫌弃地看着坐在自己身边狼吞虎咽啃着个大鸡腿的罗恩：“都是住在主星上的二代，怎么你跟马尔福的画风差距那么大？”

“因为他是名门望族的独生子，而我则有五个哥哥和一个妹妹。”罗恩咽下嘴里的鸡肉，“在我家吃饭，得靠手速和脑子。”

“那是因为你饭量太大。”金妮刺他一句，但随后也沮丧起来：“我们爸爸只是一个小议员，家里孩子又多，我们两个最小的，只能自生自灭了。”她翘了翘嘴唇，“就算我俩失踪了，我爸妈大概也要一年后才能发现吧。”

卢平在边上笑了起来，想说一句“你们父母肯定会担心的”，又生怕自己太说教，忍住没出声。

“我要是失踪，奶奶找到我第一件事应该是狠狠打我一顿。”纳威想象了一下那个画面，打了一个寒颤。他从小跟着唯一的亲人奶奶长大，据说他的父母都是军人，在他年幼时期，出任务时意外失踪至今。所有人都认为，他们已经去世。

因为纳威这么一句话，大家开始沉默地幻想自己失踪后的情形。坐在中间的哈利笑了起来，说：“你们想这个干什么，如今每个人都是基因身份登记，就算你跑到联盟外，想找到你还是易如反掌。”

一直沉默的卢平突然开口道：“那可不一定。”

“嗯？”哈利好奇地看向卢平。

“世间哪有那么多绝对？宇宙无边无际，只要有心，想消失也不是不可能的事情。”棕发教授微微勾起嘴角，表情神秘而微妙。

“哇……卢平教授，你认识这样的人吗？”罗恩睁大了眼睛问。

卢平笑而不语，没有点头也没有摇头。几个还没踏出校门的少年就此引发出遐想，总觉得那浩瀚宇宙外，有自己接触不到的奥秘。

“要是哈利失踪了肯定不用担心。”赫敏突然打断大家，“马尔福还不得一颗一颗星球的地毯式搜索，连一根针都不会放过。”

其他人一起奸笑起来，笑的哈利越发窘迫，干脆埋头继续吃起自己的饭来。

还没吃上几口，他的光脑就传来震动声，接通后，德拉科的声音从光脑里清晰传来。

我就说吧，赫敏跟大家对了个眼色。哈利恼羞成怒地瞪她一眼，从餐桌上跑开去接电话。

 

“学长和马尔福学长的感情真好啊，”金妮咂舌，“系里好多女生都羡慕学长，找到马尔福这样又疼人，又优秀的男朋友。”

“腻歪，太腻歪。”想起那两个天天散发着粉色心型泡泡的情侣，赫敏和罗恩两个天天被闪瞎狗眼的人一阵冷颤。

赫敏一脸严肃的教育金妮：“我们新星纪独立女性，像马尔福那种养成系爱好者，要严加防范。因为不利于身心健康，尤其是周围人的身心健康。”

金妮歪着头想了半天：“学姐你的意思是……像我哥这种自力更生，艰苦奋斗的，你会比较喜欢？”

“咳！……咳咳咳！”正在吃甜品的罗恩被妹妹吓得呛了起来，“金妮你……你胡说，说什么呢！”

一向伶牙俐齿的赫敏突然噤声，她的脸一下子被憋地通红，卷曲的头发竖在脑袋上就像是快要烧起来一样。她偷偷用余光瞟了一眼还在和妹妹吵架的罗恩，迅速缩回到自己位置上。

而还沉浸在奶奶的余威里的纳威依旧对此一无所知，卢平平静地笑着看这些年轻人打闹，思绪慢慢飘回到自己的学生时代。

 

吃完晚饭，卢平教授先行离开。哈利和罗恩想换一家酒吧继续喝，可纳威却说第二天要上课，想早点回宿舍。

“明天早上第一节课九点才上，你肯定起得来，去吧！去猪头酒吧！”哈利一手勾住纳威的脖子，不让他走。

“可是学校……”

“一个周末不当乖乖仔，你奶奶不会知道的，走吧。”罗恩从后面推着纳威，一起向猪头酒吧走去。

 

猪头酒吧出名于其老板的神秘，霍格沃茨的学生换了一届又一届，可从来都没有任何人知道这间酒吧的老板到底是谁。高年级的学生们向来爱来猪头酒吧喝酒，因为比起三把扫把，这里的酒更烈，灯光也更加昏暗。

大家点完酒，哈利找了一个卡座坐下。金妮喝了两口就拖着赫敏要去搭讪吧台后面帅气的酒保，两个姑娘刚离开不到半分钟，罗恩就黑着脸追上去。

剩下拘束的纳威和悠哉的哈利坐在卡座里，纳威看着远去的罗恩好一会，才愣愣的转头看向哈利：“罗恩跟赫敏……”

“你退我进，你进我退，谁也不敢开口。”哈利眯起眼，心想，还是我和德拉科好。

“啊？”纳威没有反应过来，“为什么？”

“快毕业了，赫敏家在M08星区，离这里太远，她还没想好到底去哪里。”

所以谁也不敢迈出那一步，生怕影响了对方的未来。

哈利转头看向纳威：“你毕业后准备干什么？”

“奶奶想我去军部，可我有点……”纳威犹豫地开口，“觉得自己不适合那里。”

他看向哈利：“还是你最幸运，不用头疼未来的事情。”

哈利挑起眉毛，惊讶地看着纳威：“我怎么不用头疼了？”

“马尔福肯定早就帮你安排好一切，他那个控制狂。”纳威吸了一口杯子里的低度鸡尾酒。

“什么？”哈利瞪大了眼睛，“我觉得他……还好啊？”

纳威摇摇头：“连我都看出来了……不过这不是什么坏事啊，马尔福家的大少爷，有一点点控制欲，那叫霸道总裁风。

哈利倒吸一口冷气：“纳威你变了……”

“我只是乖，又不是傻！”

 

第二天德拉科从马尔福庄园回到霍格沃茨，一如既往的帮纳西莎带了一大包礼物给哈利。里面有她给哈利买的衣服，零食，日用品……和一本画册。

德拉科趁哈利还来，迅速把画册藏进自己的书桌抽屉里。他跟哈利还是学生，他可没这个胆量跟哈利提起结婚的事情。

即使他天天都在想这件事。

哈利结束训练后，乐滋滋地跑去德拉科的宿舍，兴奋地翻了半天礼物，最后抱着一大堆零食给纳西莎打电话致谢，并且答应半决赛后回马尔福庄园探望他们。他挂了电话，转头看看还在神游的德拉科：“你在想什么？”

“结……结束学业后，加入军部的事情。”德拉科舌尖上一个急刹车，“今天卢修斯跟我聊起我们毕业后的事情。”

“军部？”哈利呆了一下，“我们一起加入军部？”

“当然，”德拉科理所当然地看他，“军校毕业后，不去军部还要去哪里？”

哈利茫然地收回视线，临近毕业，大家都在思考未来去向。可他忙于比赛，同时好像也从没认真考虑过这个问题。就像当初报考霍格沃茨一样，也只不过是机缘巧合。

“我想……我想回家看看。”

说到要离开霍格沃茨，这是哈利第一个能想到的事情。

德拉科知道哈利口中的家是哪里，他笑起来：“当然可以，到时候我们可以先休一个假，再去军部报到。”

对于马尔福来说，这不过是小事一桩。

“我说的不是回去度个假的那种，”哈利突然开口，“我想回去生活一段时间……一年或者是两年，陪陪那里新来的小孩。这是我们那里的传统，小时候我是由那些回去的人照顾长大，那我也应该回去一段时间。”

“可你不回去也不要紧吧……”德拉科笑着说，但当他看到哈利脸上认真的神情时，笑容渐渐消失。

房间内一片沉默，德拉科从没想过哈利会不想去军部，毕竟从霍格沃茨毕业的学生，没有几个不想去军部。而哈利又那么热衷于单兵战斗，不说德拉科，大概所有人都没想到过哈利不想去军部。

“我也不是不想去军部，只是不想现在去……”

德拉科沉吟片刻，见到哈利眉间渐渐皱起，他摸摸哈利的头，叹了一口气说：“先不想这个，现在最重要的是你的比赛，其他事情，等比完赛再说。”

可哈利没有要停下这个话题的意思，他皱着眉看向德拉科：“要是我不去军部，你会生气吗？”

德拉科轻笑一声，下意识说：“你说什么呢，我怎么会为了这个跟你生气……”

他的声音逐渐低沉下去，他怎么不会？就算他不会，那卢修斯也会，纳西莎也会，所有期待着哈利进入马尔福家族的人都会。他们想要的是一个可以辅助德拉科的人才，而不是一个幼儿园老师。

 

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

前一天两个人有些不欢而散，第二天哈利一整天都有些郁郁寡欢。他和德拉科从没有吵过架，最多也只是拌拌嘴。这是两年以来他们两人第一次遇到分歧，无论是德拉科还是哈利，都在下意识回避争吵，可他们又都不知道该如何把这场对话继续下去。

下午哈利到训练室的时候，赫敏小心翼翼的问他：“你们吵架了？”

哈利愣了一下：“没，没有啊……”

“不说别的，看到你是一个人到达训练室的时候，我就知道你们肯定出问题了。”

哈利沉默了一会，突然开口：“毕业后，你想去哪里？”

赫敏没想到哈利会问这个问题，她笑着问：“你怎么会想这个问题。”

哈利瞪起眼睛起来：“你们怎么都觉得我不会思考未来？”

“你有马尔福啊，你不是连他家人都见了。”赫敏笑得奸诈，“和他结婚，进入军部，难道不是你毕业后的锁定剧情吗？”

哈利立刻想反驳，但话到嘴边又消了下去。他一屁股坐在训练场的地上，歪着头看向天花板：“军部有那么好吗？为什么所有人都想去军部？”

或者是说，都想他去。

“我不想。”

赫敏蹲下来，坐在哈利身边。

“可现在的局势，想要有所为，就只能去军部，其他地方不过是虚设。你没看前段时间新闻发布会上，立法院那老头在里德尔将军面前连话都不敢说。”

“可我也没什么理想啊。”哈利说，“我来霍格沃茨是碰巧，参加比赛是因为擅长，和德拉科谈恋爱是因为喜欢……我从没想要达到什么目的……”

哈利安静了一秒，又看着赫敏：“而且我总觉得，我有点不喜欢那个里德尔将军……”

赫敏像是见到了什么怪物一样瞪着哈利，毕竟现在几乎没有年轻人不崇拜里德尔将军。她盯着哈利看了许久，最终扑哧一声笑出来：“不亏是哈利·波特，能说出这种话……”

她笑了半天，又继续说：“说实话，我也不喜欢，很多人不满意联邦政府所以看不出来，可极权的未来就是独……”

她吞下最后一个字，对哈利眨了眨眼睛，接着说：“但对你来说，或者对我们来说，这些都太遥远了。当下你要思考的是，选择马尔福，还是自由。”

 

交往两年，哈利从没想过要在德拉科和另一个什么之间做出选择。毕竟他孑然一身，没有什么选择可以做。遇到德拉科并且能和他顺利恋爱，已经超出哈利的想象。他甚至从没有想过什么，大多数时候都是由着德拉科引导他一步一步向前走。

而且他还来不及想，训练室的门口就传来响声。哈利和赫敏一起看过去，德拉科从门外走进来，见到哈利和赫敏，便向他们招手。

他一如既往的没什么表情，淡淡的脸上看不出悲喜。赫敏悄悄观察半天，实在看不出什么头绪。她干脆偷偷推了一把哈利，让他赶紧上前。

“嗨，”哈利跑到德拉科面前，神情有些拘束地看着德拉科：“我……”

德拉科抬起手摸摸他乱糟糟的脑袋，面带微笑地说：“我说过，先比赛，任何事情，都等你比赛结束后再说。”

哈利用力点头，和以往一样，一把抱住德拉科。

 

训练室里的三个人一起站在控制室内，德拉科在操作台上输入一串代码，训练场上一片光芒闪过，浮现出半决赛的比赛场地地面全息图。

哈利举起手里的光笔按了一下，光笔一端射出红色激光打在全息图上。

“入选半决赛的四组选手，从东南西北四个方向进入场地，最终目标是地图中心那座山顶上属于自己的旗帜，但过程中，我还需要去其他选手的区域内取得一枚信物，收齐三枚信物后才能去拔旗。比赛最终会以完成时间来计算排名，可过程中如果你的旗帜被对手拔走，就算失败。”

“所以这是攻防赛？”德拉科微微皱眉，“半决赛就这么复杂？”

“半决赛是最复杂的，决赛倒很简单，就是两人对战。但因为进入决赛的都是能人，所以就算只是单兵对战，也一点都不简单。”

哈利解释完后，德拉科又自己端详着眼前的全息图许久。

“你们现在的战术是什么？”

哈利耸了一下肩膀：“赫敏留守区域防守，拖延其他对手的时间，我去取信物和拔旗。”他顿了一下，“据我所知，所有人都是这么打算。”

“消息准确？”德拉科眯起眼睛。

“我们有秘密武器。”哈利冲他眨了一下眼睛。

“……”德拉科无奈地看着他：“他到底是谁？到现在我都不知道你们这个小间谍是谁。”

“既然是间谍，那就更不能说了。”哈利和赫敏相视一笑，“先说正事，你觉得这个战术可行吗？”

“当然可行，相同战术的情况下，你的赢面绝对比其他人高，只是……”德拉科手指摩挲着自己的下巴，“为何不再冒险一点，让你的胜率更大。”

“什么意思？”

“放弃防守，你们两人分头进攻取得信物，再去拔旗。”

“可这样旗帜就很容易被人……”哈利有些犹豫。

“只要你们速度够快，就能在其他人赶到中心区域前，其中一人到达那里。”

德拉科从哈利手中拿过光笔，在地形图上开始给其他两人讲解自己的想法。

“如果你们两个人都直接向对手区域前进，那……”

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

半决赛当天。

邓布利多校长让全校师生提前下课，方便大家观看比赛。所有人不仅可以从自己的光脑上直接观看比赛直播，学校内所有全息大屏也都在同步直播。

比赛正进行到一半，赫敏已经拿到其中一个信物，现在正在向场地中心赶去。哈利在去取最后一枚信物的路上，却没想到碰到其中一位对手。

布雷斯·扎比尼：“……”

“嫂子……啊不对，偶像，偶像！不如我们打个商量，你当做没看到我，让我好歹拼个第二？”

哈利甩开手里的光笔，变成一把量子光剑，嘴角含着冷笑：“你刚刚叫我什么来着？”

“……我错了，我错了！”

布雷斯向后连退几步，手中的光笔迅速变成一个盾牌，才堪堪接下哈利砍过来的光剑。可他还没站稳，哈利猛地抬腿横扫，把他连人带盾踢飞出去。

“抱歉。”哈利收起光笔，对布雷斯打了个手势，“赛场既战场。”

布雷斯泪流满面无话可说，为了少挨一顿打，干脆躺在地上装死。哈利失笑，没有和他纠缠下去，而是放过了布雷斯，继续向信物的方向跑去。

又过了将近一小时，地图中心的第一面旗帜被拔走——

格兰芬多胜！

 

哈利比其他三组提前将近二十分钟拔旗，就算是按时间计算分数，也远远超过第二名一大截。他无心干扰其他参赛者的分数，所以没有拔掉其他学院的旗帜，而是直接拔掉了自己的旗，结束了自己的比赛。

而第二和第三名到达插旗区的斯莱特林和拉文克劳的选手，则因为斯莱特林想来拔旗干扰而混战起来，最后被赫奇帕奇偷了个巧，成功拔旗获得了第二名。

不过这些都跟哈利无关，他已经顺利挺入决赛，只要最后一场的单兵对战能打赢赫奇帕奇的选手，他就能轻而易举地拿下冠军。

哈利看了一眼公告板——塞德里克·迪戈里，是个不可小觑的对手，但对他来说依然没有压力。哈利拍拍衣服，用光笔给自己做了一个简单的清理，便和赫敏一起踏上学校的舰艇，从赛场上回到校园里。

 

苏兰尔主星。

汤姆·里德尔关上前方的全息屏，霍格沃茨单兵对战半决赛的直播画面消失。他坐在军部里自己的办公室中，偌大的房间里只有黑银二色，看起来冷酷而无情。他对站在身后的副官小巴蒂·克劳奇欣慰道：“霍格沃茨今年倒是有几个好苗子，尤其是那个哈利·波特。”

小巴蒂笑着附和：“马尔福司长眼光一向很好。”

“那小子下手快。”里德尔将军微微一笑，“不过听说他的儿子似乎也很优秀，是个可塑之才。我们军部的未……苏尔兰的未来……”里德尔将军指尖微颤，在桌面上点了点，“就靠他们了。”

小巴蒂没有出声，只是安静地听着里德尔将军的话。里德尔将军也没有继续刚刚那个话题，而是话锋一转，又说起霍格沃茨比赛的事情：“决赛的时候你提前安排一下，这几个孩子，我都要会一会。”

“是，将军。”

“希望他们都是乖孩子吧，不然……”

里德尔将军嘴角含着看似慈祥的笑容，缓缓地看了自己的副官一眼。

小巴蒂点点头，明白了将军的意思。

 

哈利获得第一名对所有人来说已经是习以为常的事情，就连他的好友们也只是在见到他向他祝贺一声，然后任由哈利向宿舍走去。每次赛前哈利都会集中高强度训练，几乎没什么休息时间。每次比完赛就要回去大睡一场，是哈利一贯的习惯。

回到宿舍里哈利洗了澡就往床上一扑，卷起被子就沉沉的睡去。直到第二天早上，他才被耳边的动静给弄醒。

“唔……让我睡……”

哈利半眯着眼，他的宿舍只有德拉科能自由进入，而一大早会这样弄自己的人也只有这个烦人的家伙。

“太阳晒屁股了。”德拉科啃了一口哈利的耳垂，把他连同被子一起拥入怀中，“你昨天晚饭都没吃，想饿死自己吗？”

“我累……”哈利嘟囔了几句，在德拉科的怀里挣扎了一会，最终还是清醒过来。计划中的大睡一场没有得逞，他恼怒地掐了一把德拉科的胸肌，从被窝里坐起来，“把我弄醒干什么？”

“昨天得了冠军还没有庆祝呢，带你出去吃好吃的。”

德拉科一边说，一边摸哈利的腰，摸着摸着，手就开始不听话地往衣服里钻。

“把我吵醒了还想那事，想得美。”哈利拔出他的手，丢给德拉科一个白眼。

“我都憋好久了……”德拉科不依不饶，拽住哈利的手臂，把他拉进自己的怀里。“你看你赢了比赛我可是出了力的……”

他翻身压住哈利，手摸进关键部位捏了几下。哈利从来都不是害羞的人，刚刚不过是发起床气。他被德拉科戏弄一会儿，也就顺着德拉科的动作，做起了起床运动。

 

等俩男孩能离开房间时，已经快过午饭时间。哈利接过德拉科从宿舍里带出来的能量棒咬了一口，和他一起向校外走去。

“中午吃饭还想叫其他人吗？”德拉科把哈利吃剩下的最后一截能量棒塞进嘴里，顺手在路边的垃圾箱里丢掉了包装纸。

哈利摇头：“不用，等我赢了决赛再庆祝吧。”

“决赛是什么时候？”

“一个月后。”哈利在光脑上翻了一下，“比完塞一个月后就是期末考试，然后我们就毕业了。”他仰起头看看湛蓝的天空，“四年就这样过去了，好快。”

“嗯，再过两个月，我们就要毕业了。”德拉科抓住哈利的手，与他十指交缠，“哈利……”

哈利扭头好奇地看向他，德拉科顿了顿，说：“半年，我应该可以争取到半年的时间，我陪你回家，在那里生活，可是半年后我们就必须回来进入军部……”

哈利愣了愣，他并非一无所知，对德拉科所处的状况完全不了解。所以他知道这是德拉科在让步，也是德拉科的最大让步。可是……

哈利捏了捏德拉科的手掌，压下心中那一丝毫不起眼的不适感。

“好，半年后我跟你去主星。”

“嗯。”德拉科欣然一笑，吻了吻哈利的额头。虽说他们未来的生活少了点惊喜，可是……德拉科侧脸看着一心在思考等下吃什么的哈利，可是这种安稳的未来是他这种继承人必然的未来，也是他能给哈利最好的生活。

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

一个月后的决赛日。

单兵对战没有比赛目标，就是以一方被打倒在地不起，或者是被对方的武器射出的标记所击中致命处为结束。所以裁判除了校长邓布利多以外，还有每年都会当裁判的校医斯内普·西弗勒斯，选手是否被标记致命处就由他来判定。

比赛已经进入白热化的阶段，布置成迷宫的赛场上奔跑着两名对战者。一位选手自然是哈利，而另一位则是塞德里克·迪戈里。塞德里克·迪戈里是一个鼻梁高挺的棕发帅哥，据说是赫奇帕奇四年来最受欢迎的系草。所以决赛当日，竟然也有接近一半的学生在为他声援。

此时他们已经在迷宫中交过几次手，随后又各自利用迷宫地形躲藏起来，试图找到对方的破绽再次突袭。如此特别的场地让所有观看比赛的观众都热血沸腾， 坐在看台上激烈地呼喊着，为自己支持的选手加油。

 

哈利手握光笔，背靠迷宫的墙壁上，利用地形隐藏起来。塞德里克此刻正在他的斜后方，警惕地四处观察，想找出哈利躲藏的地方。哈利缓下呼吸的节奏，让自己所有的注意力都集中在手中的武器上。他和塞德里克已经交手过好几次，外加一直高度紧张，双方都已经进入疲劳的阶段。接下来的比赛中，拼的是谁能抢到最后一击的先发机会……

最后一搏一触即发，哈利迅速转身躲过塞德里克的飞箭，大步跳上前方的矮墙，翻身扑在塞德里克背上，一脚踢开他手中变成弓箭的光笔。塞德里克猛然向后压去，哈利灵巧地躲开，一手抓住塞德里克的手臂反手一压，将塞德里克狠狠地压在地上。哈利手中的光笔在打斗的过程中瞬间变成量子手枪，他毫不犹豫，举起手枪就在塞德里克的额头，心脏，还有脖子上的大动脉处连开三枪——

哈利·波特赢了！霍格沃茨史上第二个大满贯诞生了！

经斯内普校医判定，在校长邓布利多一声令下，比赛结束，看台上所有人都热烈的欢呼起来。哈利瞬间放松全身的肌肉，笑着把塞德里克从地上拉起来。

“恭喜。”塞德里克握住哈利的手，“虽然输给你，但能见证到这个历史时刻，我还是非常荣幸。”

“谢谢。”哈利笑着说，“你也很厉害，若不是你是第一年参加比赛，我很可能……不，我还是会打赢你。”他对着塞德里克眨眨眼，开了个玩笑。

塞德里克扑哧一笑：“这我可不能保证，不过我很高兴能在毕业前认识你。可这些都之后再说吧，现在……”

塞德里克转头看向比赛场地的主席台，他们周围的全息迷宫已经消失不见，而脚下的地面缓缓升起，将他们二人抬到高处，变成一个领奖台。

“……先享受属于你的荣耀。”

哈利从邓布利多校长的手上接下冠军奖杯时，转头看了看斯莱特林的看台。斯莱特林们都非常有默契地帮他指出方向，所有人的手指都指向看台中间，那个早已站起来为他拼命鼓掌的金发少年。德拉科和哈利遥遥相对，虽然看不清，但此刻他们二人却心有灵犀一般高举双手，口中默念着那三个字——

我爱你，德拉科嘴唇微动，你是我此生最骄傲的荣光。

 

德拉科包下整个三把扫把餐厅为哈利开庆祝会，他们所有的好友——包括塞德里克，都参加了派对。大家把哈利和他的奖杯高高托起，围着他大声唱歌。哈利挣扎了许久，才好不容易让罗恩和纳威把他放下来。

又被连灌了好几杯酒，哈利晕晕乎乎的在角落里找到德拉科。从小经受严格的家规的德拉科从不在公共场合，甚至在派对上放肆自己的行为举止。不过哈利抬起手指摸摸德拉科一直含着笑的嘴角，知道这个人此刻比谁都开心。

边上的人看见他们两个人聚到了一块，都了然地默默离开，以免自己被狗粮误伤。德拉科握住哈利伸到自己唇边的手，借着黑暗的遮掩下，微启双唇，含住哈利的指尖。

哈利轻笑一声，依偎在德拉科的怀里，靠在他的耳边小声地说：“要不要溜出去一下？我想躲躲酒，不等这些人先喝醉，今晚回不了宿舍的人就是我了。”

带着酒味的热乎乎的气息打在肌肤上，德拉科眼神微暗，拉起哈利就从侧门溜了出去，钻到餐厅后面的小路上。德拉科带着哈利在小巷子里连拐几个弯，跑到靠近学校停靠台的地方，用光脑把哈利的悬浮艇召唤过来。

德拉科把半醉的哈利抱上悬浮艇，自己坐到驾驶位上：“去哪里？”

“后山吧，没人打扰。”哈利半眯着眼，侧躺在副驾驶位上，一只手伸过去揪着德拉科耳后的发丝打圈。

“小混蛋。”德拉科痒地缩了缩脑袋，在操作台上设置好目的地和自动驾驶。等悬浮艇飘起到半空时，艇内的两个人早已滚到了后座上。

德拉科向把后座调成休息模式，却被哈利一把压住，将手拉了回来，重新塞入自己的裤子里，“就这样，换点新鲜的。”

德拉科嗤笑一声，一边吻着哈利的唇，一边说：“小心等下回不去。”

“那要看你有没有那个本事了。”哈利眼眉间藏着促狭的笑容，声音在德拉科急促的吻中含糊不清地喊了一句：“老公。”

德拉科突然一顿，随即咬着牙狠狠地将身上的小混蛋推倒在座位上，欺身压上去。

 

对于获得最后一个冠军这件事，哈利其实没有其他人想象的那么在意，但也还是挺高兴的。只是比起和大家一起庆祝，他更喜欢和德拉科单独待在一起。就像现在这样，肌肤贴着肌肤，以最亲密的方式庆贺这个胜利。因为他知道，德拉科一定是唯一那个比自己更为此事感到高兴的人。

哈利喘息着呻吟，后穴被重重地闯入抽插，磨出来的淫水浸湿了被德拉科垫在他身下的衬衫上。德拉科不停地在他的生殖腔的入口处用力摩擦，磨得哈利下身流出来的水滋滋不断，穴道里越来越滑腻。

“你今天怎么这么多水……”德拉科轻咬着哈利的颈脖，“我都刹不住车。”

哈利半眯着眼，在酒精与情欲的浪潮下神色迷蒙：“没……没人要你刹车。”他收紧臀部，夹得德拉科低呼一声，加重了腰部的力量。哈利坏笑起来，又彻底地放松了身体，任由德拉科在自己身体里来回抽弄。

两个人都颠覆在欲海之中，上上下下，起起落落。德拉科头脑空白一片，只知道由着自己身体向最渴望的那处追随而去。他激烈的摩擦那一处凸起，哈利流出来的淫水让他的动作越来越快，突然冷不丁地撞入一个紧致至极的地方。

“啊……！”哈利猛地尖叫起来，陌生的痛感激地他倏地清醒过来。德拉科同他一起回过神来，可下身销魂难耐的极致感让他忍不住又抽动两下，引得哈利和他禁不住一起低呼起来。

“出，出去……”哈利咬着唇忍住带着痛的快感，“你疯了……会怀孕的……”

德拉科此刻才真正的清醒过来，他连忙抽出下体，低头看看皱眉的哈利，抱住他亲吻他的额头，低声地安抚他：“对，对不起……”

哈利摇摇头，闭眼适应过那阵微妙的感觉。德拉科紧紧抱住他躺在他身边，轻抚着哈利的背部，让他舒缓下来。

过了片刻，哈利缓缓睁眼。德拉科低头亲亲他的鼻尖，问：“我们回去？”

哈利小腿勾上德拉科的腰，在他胸前蹭了蹭脑袋：“还没射呢。”

德拉科失笑：“可是你……”

哈利牵住他的手，放到自己依然泥泞一片的穴口，带着德拉科的手指探向里面，“你看里面还没吃饱呢，你小心不要进错口就行了。”

“小混蛋……”

德拉科伸进去了就舍不得出来，更何况下半身依然高高挺着得不到满足，见哈利还想继续，他自然是顺水推舟重新压在哈利身上，抬起哈利的双腿，再次插入进去。

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

派对上有无限续杯，就算两主角失踪了两三个小时，其他人也早已被酒精收买得妥妥当当，没有人会问他们到底去了哪里。只是醉的开始群魔乱舞的年少们抓住他两就不肯放手，一杯杯酒塞过来，让哈利别想再次逃跑。

派对持续了一整夜，直到周六清晨的阳光照亮了三把扫把的每一个角落，闹得不成样子的孩子们才哀嚎着从地上爬起来，三三两两互相抬着回到宿舍里，继续睡觉。

等哈利从德拉科的床上爬起来清醒时，夜幕早已降临。他揉揉像是要裂开一般的脑袋，拍拍身边的人，让德拉科起床。

“我再也不喝这么多酒了……”哈利翻身滚下床，在德拉科的床头柜里翻找半天，才找出一板解酒药，给自己和刚清醒过来的德拉科一人喂了一颗。吃完药两个人又躺在床上缓和了将近二十分钟，才渐渐从宿醉里清醒过来。

德拉科从浴室里洗完澡出来时，早已经洗好澡的哈利坐在书桌前，呆呆地对着自己的奖杯出神。

德拉科笑着走过去：“怎么了？还在回味的冠军的感觉？”

哈利摇摇头，想了好一会儿才开口：“不知道……就觉得……”他歪着头，看看奖杯，又看看窗外，突然换了一个话题：“下次去你家的时候把奖杯带过去吧，我之前的奖杯不都在你的房间里吗？四个奖杯放一起，还是挺威风的。”

德拉科用浴巾擦擦哈利还在滴水的头发，又从左手小指上取下戒指，变成吹风机帮哈利吹干头发。等头发都吹干后，德拉科重新戴上铂金尾戒，从背后抱住哈利的肩膀贴在他耳边说：“你的东西都快堆满我的房间了……你这个人要什么时候住进去？”

哈利被德拉科的气息弄得耳朵痒痒的，他侧侧头，反应来德拉科话里的意思，双颊突然变得通红。

“还没毕业，想这个干什么……”

“期末考对你来说小菜一碟，也就是一个月后的事情，是时候想想了。”德拉科在哈利的耳垂上亲了一口，“何况我们昨晚……”他顿了一下，嘴角勾起，压低了声音说：“我期待着下次进去。”

“想得美。”哈利嗤了一声，把德拉科从自己身上推开，转身站起来去穿衣服。他刚转身，手腕上的光脑震动了一下。哈利抬起手腕，发现是来自学校的邮件。

“邓布利多校长约我见面。”哈利不在意的放下光脑，“应该是关于比赛的事情吧。”

 

如今人类的寿命平均在300多岁左右，而且可以利用基因修正手术保持容貌与身体状态，所以即使邓布利多校长已经活了一百多年，看起来依然是一位风度翩翩的英俊青年。他常年穿着正统的三件套西服，衣领上别着一枚霍格沃茨校园的徽章。

作为孤儿的哈利在入学后就经常收到来自老师和校长的关怀，外加他年年都获得了冠军，和邓布利多校长的来往就更为频繁，两人也不算陌生。哈利一直很喜欢这位温柔却充满了智慧的校长，邓布利多对他就像一位和蔼的长辈，总是在他感到困扰的时候给予他最重要的建议。

等办公室里应了声，哈利推门而入，见到邓布利多正站在窗前，手里端着一杯柠檬汁。

“校长下午好。”哈利走过去跟他打招呼。

“噢，是哈利。”邓布利多转身看见哈利，“首先向你祝贺，蝉联四年冠军，你是霍格沃茨史上的第二个人。”

“谢谢校长。”哈利跟着邓布利多坐到办公桌前的椅子上，“我只是比较享受比赛的过程。”

邓布利多轻笑一声，坐在办公桌后打量自己这位出色的学生：“等毕业后，你准备去哪里？”

哈利愣了一下，回答：“我和德拉科商量好，回家休息半年后，进入军部。”

邓布利多看起来没有多惊讶，他沉吟片刻，点点头：“倒也不错，至少以后你的未来一片光明。”他顿了顿，突然又说：“这是马尔福的决定？”

哈利不明白他的意思，犹豫地点点头。

“那你呢？对毕业后的未来，没什么想法吗？”邓布利多依然是那副淡然的微笑。

哈利茫然片刻，转头看看窗外的风景。他沉默了许久，才缓缓开口道：“我……校长，德拉科给予我那么多，我只想对他好。”

邓布利多随着他的视线看向窗外，“年少时的爱情，也是一个勇敢的选择。”他转头看着哈利，“既然如此，里德尔将军当时亲自来学校观看了决赛，他提出想见见你和塞德里克，我认为你应该见见他。”

邓布利多点开光脑，发给哈利一份邀请函。

“明晚他在主星上有一个宴会，学校会负责接送你们来回，穿校服过去便可。”

 

哈利跟着德拉科参加过一两次宴会，但都是马尔福家主办的家族聚会，气氛较为轻松，这种正式的宴会他还是第一次参加。

他坐在学校派出的悬浮艇上，扯扯校服的衣领，有些紧张。

“第一次参加这种宴会？”坐在边上的塞德里克转头看着哈利。

哈利点点头：“你呢？”

“跟着父亲参加过几次。”塞德里克顿了一下，解释道：“我父亲是……咳，阿莫斯·迪戈里。”

哈利惊讶地看着塞德里克，大名鼎鼎的军火大鳄竟然是他的父亲，“那你以后是进军部还是……？”

赫奇帕奇作为制造系，培养出来的学生除了进军部，还会被各大军火公司，或者是民用机械公司招揽。

“我爸当然想我进公司，不过我想先去军部待几年。”

“为什么？”哈利好奇的看着他。

塞德里克对他眨眨眼，从容地靠在座位上，嘴边泛起优雅却又带点狡黠的笑容：“知己知彼。”

话刚说完，他又把扯远的话题给拉回来：“说回到宴会这件事，其实只要微笑，点头，然后趁没人的时候把自己塞饱就行。”

哈利笑着点点头，收下了这份小技巧。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

主星上四季如春，永远保持在最宜人的温度，所以主星上的居民都习惯于在户外活动。宴会在一个美丽的花园里举办，政要名流们穿着美丽的华服，在花丛中流连忘返，低声细语。

宴会的接待员告诉哈利和塞德里克与里德尔将军会面的时间地点，在那之前，就让他们自由活动。塞德里克带着哈利在花园里逛了一圈，随后就被认识的长辈叫走，留哈利一个人在那里。哈利没有在意，他摸清楚了现场的情况，默默地给自己夹了一大盘的食物，听从塞德里克的话，躲到花园的树丛背后把自己塞饱。

盘子里的食物刚吃完，他耳边就传来另一边聊天的声音。

“你刚刚看见那两个学生没有？站在迪戈里家小子身边的，听说就是马尔福家的未来儿媳。”

一个中年女性的声音低低的响起，只是哈利五官敏锐，将那远处讨论的内容听得一清二楚。

“就看到了一眼，不知道他去哪了。长得挺俊的，配他们家儿子倒是不丢脸。”

“啧，一个孤儿，也就剩那张脸了吧。”

“不是说能力很强吗？刚刚才成为了霍格沃茨史上第二个大满贯。”

“哎，就是可惜了那么多家族小姐少爷的芳心，没想到马尔福少爷被一个不知名的小子给拿下。”

“切，马尔福跟谁家联姻，那都是帮人家抬身价，我倒是觉得他们这一招走的绝妙。”

“怎么说？”

“那个男孩，叫什么来着……忘了，以后肯定会在军部大放异彩，如无意外，必然是里德尔将军面前的红人。卢修斯那老狐狸先把他抓着，外加他跟那位大人的连襟关系，未来在军部的地位肯定也是稳稳妥妥。先送妹妹再送儿媳……他们家以后……啧啧啧……”说话的女人隐去了最后半句话，可无论是那个中年女人，还是树丛后的哈利，都听明白了她的意思。

“有道理，我说他们家怎么这么大方呢。最近他们家夫人好像还在到处找知名的婚礼承办商，恨不得没毕业就把人家抢进门。”中年女人感叹了一声，“不行，我要趁大家都没反应过来的时候赶紧帮我女儿也挖个宝。”

“就说你傻，那不一样，女婿还是要找一个门当户对的，人家那是娶老婆，带回家当陪衬的，看起来长脸就行，最后还不是自己家的儿子有出息最重要……”

两个声音嘻嘻哈哈地小声笑起来，渐渐走远。

 

哈利到达和里德尔将军会面的地点时，看起来有些恹恹的。塞德里克见到他的表情，担心地问道：“你还好吗？”

哈利下意识摇摇头，随后又立刻点点头，最终他深深吸了一口气，定了定神，才抬起眼看着塞德里克：“没事，就是有些紧张。”

“不瞒你说，我也有点。”塞德里克摸摸自己的胸口，“现在心脏跳得就像要扑出来一样。”

哈利扑哧一笑，被塞德里克的逗趣平静下来：“不要紧的吧？最差的情况应该就是换个工作？”

塞德里克微微一笑，不过他还没来得及开口，就见到远处有人朝他们走来。他们经常在新闻上看到里德尔将军，就算没见过本人，也立刻认出了他的身影。两位少年面色一噤，立刻止住聊天，朝里德尔将军走去。

 

里德尔将军正值壮年，面容英俊，不仅是无数少年心中的英雄，也是更多少女的梦中情人。不过他和他的夫人贝拉特里克斯·布莱克恩爱多年，更是被传为一段佳话。

哈利和塞德里克在里德尔将军面前停下脚步，行了一个标准的军礼：“里德尔将军好！”

里德尔将军摆摆手：“你们还不是我的部下，没必要这么严肃。”

他在花园角落里的石凳上坐下，几个卫兵在远处的站着，便没有人敢往这个角落里靠近。里德尔将军身形挺直，常年在战场上练就的气势让他不威自怒，可脸上倒一直挂着和善的微笑。只是略微下挑的眼角，让他的笑容又常常带着一丝阴郁。

“我看了你们两个人的比赛，非常精彩，你们二人都是出色的孩子。”里德尔将军停顿两秒，看向塞德里克，“你是阿莫斯的儿子吧？”

塞德里克连忙回答：“是的，将军。”

里德尔将军又转头将视线停留在哈利身上：“卢修斯那家伙也跟我吹了不少关于你的牛。”他眯起眼睛，“我很期待参加你和他儿子的婚礼。”

哈利低下头，缓缓地说了一声：“谢谢。”

里德尔将军以为他在害羞，便继续说：“毕业后，你们两个人加入我的卫兵队如何？”

哈利和塞德里克不约而同的抬头，惊讶地看着里德尔将军，只是不知道到底是惊还是喜。

卫兵队，就是站在远处的那几位士兵。是里德尔将军的保镖，也是负责他生活等一切事务的秘书。如果表现优秀得以重任，未来便是平步青云，在仕途上一帆风顺。

“回将军，我就读于赫奇帕奇，学的是制造，我怕我无法担任此重任……”

“身为军。人，何来一个怕字？”里德尔直视着塞德里克，盯着他的眼，“而且你是……阿莫斯的儿子，对吧？”

塞德里克跟着父亲经历过不少社交场合，他心念一闪，突然抓住了一丝直觉。塞德里克“啪”地又行了一个军礼，嘴里大声回答：“是，将军！塞德里克·迪戈里，很荣幸成为您的卫兵！”

里德尔将军盯了他片刻，然后满意地点点头，转头看向哈利：“那你呢？”

“我……”哈利下意识要说话，又立刻反应过来，马上行了一个军礼：“将军，我想加入远征舰队，到前线去！”

“远征舰队……是个有理想的孩子。”里德尔将军说道，“可是我想，马尔福家……也会更希望你进入我的卫兵队。”

哈利低下头，垂在身侧的手悄悄地握了握拳。沉默了两秒，他说：“我还是想到前线去。”

塞德里克眼神闪了一闪，用余光看了他一眼。

里德尔将军打量了哈利一番，从石凳上站起来，双手背在身后。他踱了几步，背对着哈利和塞德里克说：“那我就期待着你们进入军部后的表现吧。”

里德尔将军挥了挥手，让哈利和塞德里克离开。两个学生再次行了一个军礼，转身离开了这个角落。远处一个中校军衔的士兵向他们走来，与他们擦身而过。哈利行礼时偷偷看了一眼，好像是一直跟在里德尔将军身边的副官。

等哈利和塞德里克走远后，小巴蒂走到里德尔将军身后，低着头听他的嘱咐。

“迪戈里是个聪明的孩子，你去调查一下他的父亲，若无问题，把他留下，也算是拉拢他们家。而那个波特……”

里德尔将军看着远方，嘴角隐隐地勾了一下：“我要的是聪明人，不是另一个英雄。既然不想当我的手下，那就干脆连军部都别进了吧。”

小巴蒂微微抬起头。

“明白了，将军。”

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

和里德尔将军会面结束后，哈利和塞德里克就登上学校的悬浮艇，返回霍格沃茨。哈利坐在悬浮艇的后座上沉默不语，塞德里克扭头看了他一眼：“你今晚……”

哈利回头看向塞德里克，塞德里克想了想，问哈利：“为何要拒绝？”

哈利注视着他的双眼：“那你为何要答应？”

塞德里克目光转向窗外：“为了我的父亲。”他再次回头看向哈利：“你没听明白吗？”

“我是孤儿。”哈利扯扯嘴角，自嘲道：“一人吃饱全家不愁。”

“那马尔福呢？”

哈利皱起眉，立刻回了一句：“我的姓是波特。”

塞德里克表情变得有趣起来，他打量了哈利一会，最终留下一句话：“我交你这个朋友，说过的事情不会改变。不过你……万事小心，我的直觉没出错过。”

在宿舍门外和塞德里克分开之前，他们都没有再次交谈。哈利疲惫地回到自己的寝室里，解开校服外套脱下随意地丢到桌子上。他躺到床上打开自己的光脑，刚想联系德拉科，思索了几秒，又重新放下光脑。

哈利突然想起赫敏对他讲过的那句话：“选择马尔福，还是自由？”

他原以为自己可以选择德拉科，可是今夜过后，哈利突然发现，事情永远没有想象的那么理所当然。

 

哈利为了躲着不见德拉科，拉着两个好友在训练室里训练了好几天，累的罗恩躺在训练场上一动不动地哭着求饶：“放过我吧，我一个修光脑的，为什么要被你抓着练对战？！”

哈利收起光笔，不为所动：“你不是害怕期末考试考不过吗？”

“肯定过！我一不申请军部二找不到掠夺者的招聘入口，我这身手够我在外面横行大半个苏尔兰联邦！”

哈利愣了一下：“你不去军部？”

“嗯，我想清楚了……”罗恩从地上坐起来，看看赫敏，耳根红了红，“我决定陪赫敏回M08星区，反正我爸妈也没打算让我回主星，他们恨不得我们这帮小孩一个个散落天涯，让家里能安静一点。”

哈利在这对新晋情侣之间来回看了几眼，笑着祝贺：“恭喜你们。”

赫敏拢了拢耳旁的头发，也微微有些羞涩：“我也决定不加入军部。”她抬头看了一眼哈利，“那次跟你聊完我又想了很久，觉得现在这个趋势，我进入军部肯定要压抑到窒息而亡。”赫敏开了个玩笑，“还不如远离主星，做点自己想做的事情。”

“你们想好做什么了吗？”哈利问道。

“还没呢，我们算了算……”罗恩的脸也一起红了起来，“我们俩得钱还能撑几个月，赫敏想先回家看看她父母，然后再决定找什么工作。”

赫敏看着哈利：“哈利你呢，决定去军部哪个部门？”

哈利顿了一下，盘腿坐到地上。两位好友见到他这样，知道这是想要和他们谈话的意思，便一起坐到哈利的面前。

“我…… ”哈利想了一下，干脆把和里德尔将军见面的过程全部跟他们复述了一遍。

“哈利你……”听完后，无论是赫敏还是罗恩都用着一种惨不忍睹的眼神望着他，“你在想什么呢？”

哈利挺直腰板，淡然地平视两位好友：“自由。”

赫敏一愣，立刻明白了哈利的话。她沉吟一番，说：“凭着马尔福家的关系，你进军部倒是问题不大……”

“德拉科还不知道，我这几天没见他。”哈利打断她的话，“我还不知道该如何告诉他……”

“告诉他？告诉他什么？”完全不在状况内的罗恩一头雾水。

还在热恋期的女孩此时耐心十足，赫敏看着懵懂的男友，坏心眼地故意误导他：“说分手的事情。”

哈利被吓了一跳，可他还来不及阻止赫敏乱说话，就听到罗恩用响彻整个训练场的音量大叫起来：“什么！你要和马尔福分手？！”

哈利刚摇头，就听见头顶上控制台的喇叭响起，里面传来德拉科气急败坏的声音：“韦斯莱，你这话是什么意思？”

 

以往就算两个人再忙成什么样子，就住隔壁的年少情侣也不曾几天不见一次面。德拉科早就察觉出不对劲，找了半天，才在训练场里找到哈利。可他没想到刚走进来，就听见这么荒唐的一句话。

罗恩慌张地想要辩解，却被赫敏一手捂住嘴，直接拖出了训练场，只留下哈利一人面对怒气汹涌地朝自己冲过来的男友。

“不是要分手，你别听罗恩乱说。”哈利连忙摁住德拉科，向他解释。

“那他……”

德拉科紧紧抓着哈利的手，一副要杀人的表情。

哈利回头看看身后的训练场，心想要是真的打起来，这里倒是现成的场地。他拉着德拉科的手，走到训练场边上坐下。

“德拉科，我需要跟你聊聊。”

德拉科戒备地盯着他：“聊什么？”

“放心，不是分手的事情。”哈利无奈地说了一句，心里把添乱的赫敏给骂了一顿，“但是……”

他把和里德尔将军见面的事情告诉了德拉科。

“你疯了吗？！”德拉科猛地从地上站起来，“这么好的机会你为什么要放过？你没看那个塞……什么的都答应了吗？”

哈利皱起眉：“可我想当一个战士，不是秘书。”

“现在总统软弱，边缘星系不安分，你要真的去了前线，那是天天都在战场上，你不要命了吗？”德拉科急的来回踱步，“跟在里德尔将军身边是最好的选择，他这是要重用你，你怎么不愿意？”

哈利从地上站起来，盯着德拉科：“我以为你会理解我。”

“我理解……”德拉科停下脚步，面朝哈利，“可是我家……”

“你们马尔福家，只是想要一个好看的儿媳妇，是吗？”

德拉科愣住，不可思议地瞪着眼：“你这话是什么意思？”

“字面意思。”哈利此刻突然平静下来，“我无依无靠，唯一的依仗就是你。未来若是跟你结婚，只能一心一意辅佐你。你们马尔福家让我往东，我绝不可能向西。”

他注视德拉科的双眼，曾经令他迷恋失神的灰色瞳孔此刻只剩藏不住的慌乱。

“这不就是你对我的期望吗？一个乖巧的花瓶……”哈利突然想起什么，自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，“还能给你干的那种。”

“你这个混蛋！”德拉科气地一把抓住哈利的衣领，“我对你的心意……你难道不知道吗？”

“我知道的！”哈利用力挥开德拉科的手，声音有些嘶哑。他盯着德拉科许久，紧紧咬着压根，眼角渐渐泛红，“是我让你失望了……让你们家失望了。”

哈利后退两步，“能还的东西我都会还你，这个钱我还是有的……”

德拉科恶狠狠地瞪着哈利，心里泛起慌乱的预感：“你把这话收回去。”

“不可能，德拉……马尔福，我从来都不是听话的人，这一次也不会是。”

哈利拎起自己的外套和书包，头也不回地离开了训练场。

 

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

哈利花了两天的时间把德拉科曾经送给他的东西整理出来，才发现他的大部分私人物品都是德拉科给他买的。他从不在意自己穿的用的东西，是后来德拉科看不过眼，才陆陆续续帮他添了不少。

哈利将贵重的东西挑出来，趁德拉科不在宿舍的时候放到了他的房间里。剩下的，则换算成了大致的金额，加上马尔福家帮他垫付的单人寝室的费用一起转给了德拉科。这耗了他一大笔钱，但哈利不想欠着。只是钱打过去还不到五分钟，就被德拉科全部返还。而他放到德拉科房间里的物品，则被德拉科黑着脸全部丢到了门外。

没多久，全校都知道了他们分手的事情。

 

正好到了复习考试的阶段，学校里早已停课。哈利把自己关在房间里终日昏昏沉沉，连原本早应该开始复习的课本都没有心思看。躺了两天后好不容易提起一点精神，哈利带上学习资料，揉着不舒服的胃，强迫着自己向图书馆走去。不管再怎样难过，期末考试还是要认真准备的。

一路上有不少人对着哈利指指点点交头接耳，哈利懒得搭理，只在碰到两个认识的斯莱特林同学时，主动跟他们打了招呼。却没想到对方用讽刺的眼神看了他一眼，话也没说就擦肩而过。

哈利愣了愣，放下手自讨没趣的走了。

他在图书馆里找到赫敏和被赫敏压着来看书的罗恩，刚在他们身边的位置上坐下，就被两位好友压低声音询问：“你还好吗？敲你的门不让我们进去，联系你你也不接电话。”

哈利恍惚地摇摇头，拿出全息阅读板打开课本，“没事，就是胃口不太好。”

“你这几天没好好吃饭吧？以前要不是马尔福盯着你吃饭，你能一天不吃……”罗恩突然反应过来自己说了什么，立刻噤声。

哈利没有在意，只是让两位好友别担心。

“不行等下去校医那里拿点胃药，考试前你最好就……”赫敏四处打量了一番，“还不如在宿舍里复习，其他的事情考完试再说。”

哈利见到赫敏的神色，好奇地问：“怎么了？”

赫敏不打算告诉他，可没挡住罗恩的嘴：“靠！好多人知道你们分手的事情后把你说得可难听了，我看都是以前嫉妒你和德拉科谈恋爱的人，现在趁机落井下石。”

赫敏狠狠地瞪了罗恩一眼，连忙安慰哈利：“别在意那些乱七八糟的人。”

哈利想起刚刚路上的那两个同学，哑然失笑：“怎么就没有嫉妒德拉科能和我谈恋爱的人？”他勉强的扯扯嘴角，“我就那么不受欢迎？”

“呃……”赫敏一时卡壳，又被罗恩抢了发言权：“人家是世家继承人，你是……咳。”

哈利不是不知道自己那句玩笑话的答案，只是知道归知道，当事实被摆在眼前无法忽视的时候，又是另一回事。

他盯着手里的阅读板，沉默了很久，才低低地说：“看来我跟他分手，倒是一个正确的决定。”

 

学校停课后德拉科就直接回到主星的家里，霍格沃茨里的边边角角都布满了他和哈利的回忆，德拉科看哪都不舒服，最终决定回家复习。

原本他还想着等哈利冷静一点再找哈利好好谈谈，可没想到哈利竟然把自己曾经送给他的东西全部归还回来。这个举动意味着什么，德拉科光想一想就几乎要爆炸。他生气地把所有代表着他们过去时光的物品全部扫出了寝室，可最后关上门环顾一圈自己的房间时，德拉科悲伤地发现这里也全是哈利的痕迹。

最后迫不得已，他只好回了家。可就连他自己的卧室里也堆满了哈利的物品，甚至包括前段时间被他带回来的那个新奖杯。德拉科无可奈何，只好随便挑了一间客房住下。

这下，就连他父母都知道了自己儿子分手的消息。

德拉科无意把这件事闹得人尽皆知，更何况他是被甩的那一个人。纳西莎旁敲侧击问了几句，德拉科承认了分手的事情之外就不肯再多说一个字。纳西莎心疼自己的儿子也心疼哈利，一心想联系哈利问问情况。卢修斯压下她的打算，让她先去问问贝拉。

贝拉的全息投影出现在卢修斯的书房里，艳丽的黑发女性身穿一袭华丽的定制绸缎长裙，坐在复古丝绒的椅子上，悠闲地喝着茶。她见到卢修斯和纳西莎，上挑的眼尾微微弯起，笑着跟他们打招呼：“姐姐，姐夫，你们有空怎么能只给我打电话呢，来家里玩呀。”

只是贝拉说这话的时候依旧坐在椅子上一动不动，完全不像嘴里那般想念亲人。

纳西莎了解自己妹妹的性格，扯起客套的笑容跟她寒暄。说了两句，她就直入主题，提起哈利的事情。

“哈利·波特？”贝拉挑着眉回想，嘴角微微垂下，“那小子看不上我们家汤姆的邀请，一心想要报效祖国呢。”

贝拉懒得多说，三言两语描述了一遍，眼中带着一种轻蔑的神情，“姐姐，德拉科那审美，你们还是得多教教。”

卢修斯和纳西莎得到了想要的信息，无意和贝拉多说。他们敷衍地应了几句，就迅速的结束了通话。

关掉光脑，纳西莎着急地看着丈夫。卢修斯走到书房的窗边沉思许久，最终还是拍拍纳西莎的手，让她别插手此事。

“雄鹰难养，我也不是里德尔。”卢修斯看向窗外的蓝天，“让孩子们自己选择吧。”

 

德拉科不在霍格沃茨里出现，学生们也忙于复习，没谁真的有闲情逸致管别人的事情。除了偶尔被丢几个冷眼之外，哈利的生活还算是风平浪静。他来回于图书馆，食堂，和宿舍三个地方，除了复习之外，几乎不和朋友以外的人说话。

只有塞德里克发过几条关心的消息，虽然不是同一类人，但不知道是不是因为塞德里克那几句提醒，哈利对他的印象到还不错。每次回复消息后，两个人都还能聊上几句。哈利告诉他无须担心自己，除了胃不太舒服之外，他早就恢复了心情，认真地投入到复习中。

塞德里克和赫敏一样，劝他去校医院看病。哈利揉揉自己的胃，再看看一天后就要开始的期末考试，最终还是决定听从朋友的话去开药，以免考试期间出现什么问题。

换上衣服正准备出门时，哈利突然难过地想起，以前每次生病时，都是德拉科带他去看病。可从今以后，就都是他自己去了。

就算他再专心复习，失恋之后接踵而来的是排山倒海一般的孤独感。哈利从小就独自一人，若没跟德拉科谈恋爱的话，可能他依然能习惯于独立的感觉。可当他享受过和男友从早腻到晚上，只要说话就有人回应的感觉后，再回到一个人的世界里时，哈利就要被从课本里抬起头，发现背后空无一人的寂寞感压得几乎无法呼吸。

况且是这种生病的时候，哈利更是无法避免的想念德拉科。他甚至开始动摇自己的决定，犹豫自己是否应该去找德拉科，挽回这段感情。

哈利点开光脑，看看德拉科的联系页面，最后还是关上，离开寝室向校医院走去。

 

校医西弗勒斯·斯内普是一个脾气不太好的黑发男人，他半长的头发在后脑勺扎成一束，显得鹰钩鼻更加挺拔。不知道是不是因为看多了因为犯傻而让自己受伤的学生，斯内普一贯对来看病的学生没什么好脸色。可因为他高明的治疗水平，学生们对他还是颇为尊敬。

哈利把自己头晕和反胃的症状告诉斯内普，对方沉思片刻，随即拿了一个消过毒的检测仪器在哈利的手臂上扎了一下。如牛毛一般细的针让人感觉不到任何痛感，哈利愣愣地看着斯内普皱起眉瞪住检测仪器，然后骂骂咧咧的朝他吼过来。

“你们这么大的人了，健康课上的老师没教过你们怎么用套吗？！”

 

——TBC——


	13. Chapter 13

哈利神情一瞬间有些茫然，斯内普看见他这种表情，怒火更是熊熊燃起。

“你多大？21，行，成年了，可以自己负责。那你自己回去跟另一个不听课的商量怎么解决吧。我看看……”斯内普一边在全息屏上查看哈利的信息，一边说，“毕业生？更好，反正还有半个月就滚了，怀了孩子也就怀了吧，要生要打你们自己回家讨论。”

“等，等下，什么孩子……”哈利听到斯内普嘴里的话，整个人都慌了起来。

“怀孕，你怀孕了，所以才会头晕和反胃，那些都是妊娠反应。”斯内普又看了一眼检测仪器，“按男性孕期的算法，你现在是第四周，也就是一个月前怀上的孩子。”

哈利惊恐地瞪大双眼，一个月前……不就是比赛后的那一晚。

“可他没，没在生殖腔里……”哈利红着脸，慌忙地小声说道。

“健康课上都在睡觉吧？”斯内普瞥了他一眼，没想到哈利竟然下意识点了点头。斯内普更是被气的直笑，“只要生殖腔被打开过，就算没有在生殖腔内，也一样会有怀孕的风险。包括以后，你无论什么时候都一样要做保险措施。”

斯内普在全息屏上点开几份资料，传到哈利的光脑上。

“我可以给你开一些减轻妊娠反应的药，其他事情自己回去看资料，等满了十三周的时候去医院建档，男性怀孕反应较大，平时尽量避免一个人出行。”

斯内普开完药方，看见哈利依然愣在那里。男孩一个人来看病，想想还是有些可怜，斯内普的脾气就稍微下来一点。

“你成年了，所以我没有义务通知家长或者你的老师。但如果你需要我的帮助，我可以帮你联系他们。”斯内普顿了一下，“包括你的男友。”

“不，不用了！”哈利突然清醒过来，从凳子上一下子跳起来，“我自己会跟他说的……”

“你确定没事？”斯内普置疑地看着他，“我建议你立刻联系父母，或者是你的老师。”

“我……”哈利犹豫了几秒，又连忙说：“我自己能解决，谢谢你，斯内普医生。”

哈利拿到药后就立刻冲出了校医院，直到确信斯内普再也看不到他才停下脚步。他失魂落魄地坐在路边的阶梯上，茫然地看着手中装着药的纸袋。

他该怎么办？该死的要是没分手，此刻应该就是德拉科陪他一起听到了这个惊人的消息。根据他对德拉科的了解，那人说不定还会非常高兴，毕竟德拉科曾经连他们孩子的名字都幻想过。

或者是没怀孕，那他此刻应该就是专心复习，等期末考试顺利考完，拿到毕业证，他就头也不回地离开霍格沃茨，离开德拉科的视线。无论是伤心还是难过，分手都已成定论。

怎么可能……这两件事竟然会同时发生？

哈利抓抓自己原本就凌乱的卷发，在阶梯上坐了近一个小时。最后，他还是决定去找德拉科。毕竟肚子里的孩子也是德拉科的，至少……德拉科需要知道此事。

 

停课复习期间，霍格沃茨没有规定学生不能离校，毕竟会有学生像德拉科那样，选择回家复习。只是天色已经开始渐渐暗下，学校定期来往于主星的悬浮艇已经停运。哈利踌躇片刻，最后还是去了停靠台，把德拉科当时送给他的那辆光轮2000第三代召唤过来。分手之后他就没碰过这辆悬浮艇，但此刻，这是他唯一的选择。

坐进悬浮艇，哈利设定好自动驾驶的路线后，就吃了药躺到后面的床上休息。

正当他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，突然一阵巨响传来，激烈的震动把哈利从睡梦中惊醒。他突然从床上爬起来，瞬间的清醒让他更加难受，胃里一直翻滚。哈利压抑着呕吐的欲望冲到驾驶位上，透过操作台前的显示屏查看情况。

可他还没看清情况，猛烈的撞击又从后方撞来。哈利一下子扑到操作台前，胃部被用力顶撞，哈利一时抑制不住，吐到了脚下。他被撞得头晕脑花，原本就难受的脑袋更加晕眩。哈利眯着眼看向显示屏，悬浮艇警告他后方有不明袭击。他没有时间多想，凭着本能在操作台上按下一连串的指令，躲开后方的追击。

悬浮艇在太空中急速拐弯，后方的人立刻追上，可没想到那艘悬浮艇竟然在一个180度回转后，突然发出一记量子炮。量子炮在这种慌乱之中，竟然精准地打击到悬浮艇的能量液粗存区。轰然巨响，那辆悬浮艇瞬间在空中炸成一朵烟花。

哈利松下一口气，但他的身体状况不允许留在这里找出到底是谁在袭击自己。他难受到觉得自己随时都会晕过去，挺着最后一口气，哈利输下一串指令后便在驾驶位上沉沉地睡了过去。

 

“目标已昏迷，是否开始侵入？”

突然有四艘黑色悬浮艇解除了隐形指令，出现在哈利的悬浮艇四周，跟着急速前进的悬浮艇保持在同一个速度。哈利没发现的是，在一开始那艘悬浮艇撞击他时，一枚微型机器人随着撞击附着在他的悬浮艇外部，找到舱门的缝隙处，用微型针向舱内释放昏迷药物。

“靠，这小子这么有能耐，这种小任务也能浪费我们一个人。”发号施令的人低声骂了一句，“侵入悬浮艇，不要造成任何伤害和损伤，把他带到目标地点，完成掩饰后就立刻离开，不要留下任何痕迹。”

 

马尔福庄园内。

德拉科准备提前回学校，离开时，卢修斯难得地留在家里送儿子出发。纳西莎交代了几句好好考试，就先离开了门厅，让出空间给父子俩说话。

只是卢修斯双手交叉在身前，看起来没有要发言的意思。

德拉科犹豫再三，最终在离开的前一秒，转身问父亲：“你们会讨厌哈利吗？”

卢修斯抚摸着小指上的家族徽戒，看着站在逆光中几乎要和自己一般高的儿子，微微勾起嘴角。

“虽然我一直把你当成继承人在培养，但是……马尔福家还没弱到需要你去为其牺牲。”

德拉科站在那里安静了几秒，和父亲道别后，踏上回学校的悬浮艇。

等悬浮艇起飞出发后，德拉科马上点开光脑，拉出哈利的联系页面，准备给哈利打电话。只是他还没点下通话的按钮，光脑就刚好收到一条来自哈利的消息。

德拉科点开一看，顿时脸色大变。

 

哈利迷糊了许久，才艰难地从后座上坐起来。他看了眼自己身上的外套和手背上的营养针剂，愣了愣，才突然想起晕过去之前的种种。他猛地站起来，拔掉手背上的针，扑到操作台前查看情况，才发现悬浮艇内一切完好，就连自己记忆中吐得那滩污秽都消失不见。

调出悬浮艇的信息资料看了许久，哈利确信这辆就是他的那艘光轮2000第三代。又愣了一会，他打开舱门，走出悬浮艇绕着看了一圈，记忆中的撞击竟然没有在悬浮艇外侧留下任何痕迹。此刻悬浮艇就跟他第一次看到的那样崭新，连一丝划痕都没有。

这不对劲。

哈利站在艇外向四处张望，他正站在一处荒野上，视线能够扫荡到的地方都是一片荒芜，连绿草都见不到几株。哈利抬起手腕在光脑上查看地点，才发现自己正处于主星附近一颗小无人星球上。

关上星图时，哈利余光扫过光脑上的时间信息，他猛地瞪大了眼睛。

已经是三天后了！也就是说，他已经错过了两天的考试！

顾不上任何事情，哈利迅速冲上悬浮艇，以最快的速度起飞，向霍格沃茨所在的星球上飞去。可是他已经错过自己大部分科目的考试，就算飞回去，今年也无法毕业了。

哈利惶惶地靠坐在驾驶位上，看着光脑里几十条来自赫敏和罗恩的消息与未通话记录，手不自觉地抚上自己的腹部。

到底发生了什么事情……

 

——TBC——


	14. Chapter 14

哈利匆匆到达霍格沃茨的教学楼时，他最后一门科目的考试刚好打响了结束的铃声。哈利站在教室外，绝望地看着同学们从考场内涌出。所有见到他的人都诧异地盯着他，纷纷低头议论起来。

“哈利！你回来了！？”

赫敏和罗恩走出教室，见到失踪多日的好友，急忙朝他跑来。

“你在发什么疯？竟然请假回家不参加考试？我们打你的电话你也不接，你要是再不回来，我们就要求学校报警了！”

哈利茫然地看着赫敏，请假？请什么假？

“卢平教授说你自己发给他的请假条，是你本人的账号，所以学校就接受了。”

哈利打开光脑查看，才发现在几十条消息之前，确实发过一条请假的消息给卢平教授，而后面，还跟着一条发给德拉科的消息。

“不，这不是我……”

“波特！”

哈利还没打开消息，背后就响起了一个熟悉的声音。他连忙回头，德拉科正向他走来。

“德拉科……”

哈利的脑子里已经被搅成一团浆糊，彻底无法思考。他见到德拉科，犹如在汪洋中抓住一根浮木，立刻跑到德拉科的面前，紧紧的握住他的手臂。

“德拉科，我被……”

“波特，你不用那么高看自己，也不要把我想的那么算计和精明。我喜欢你不是因为你是冠军，不是因为你的单兵能力，是因为你是你。”

哈利被这一通不明不白的表白震的说不出话，可德拉科接下去的话却让他脸色愈发苍白。

“我这些天脑子里无时无刻不是你，还一心想回来找你。可你竟然为了躲我自毁前程，连毕业考试都不参加，你发什么神经？”

德拉科愤恨地点开光脑，拉出一条消息。哈利定眼一看，竟然就是自己刚刚看到的那条不知道为什么会发出去的消息。上面寥寥数语，以最冷酷无情的字眼讲述着他宁愿复读，也不愿被马尔福家利用的恩断义绝。

“你放心，我还没有变态到那个地步，马尔福家族也没落魄到要靠你一个外人来拯救。以前我爸妈是怕你不适应才不停地夸你，对你好。既然你不稀罕，那我也可以明明白白地告诉你，从你发出这条消息开始，一切都会如你所愿。我，还有我爸妈，就当是喂了条白眼狼。”

哈利迷迷糊糊地只抓住了最后一个词，他全身颤抖，想要抚摸自己的肚子，却一动也不敢动。

“你想堕落，想复读还是想肄业都是你自己的事情。你就算把自己糟蹋透底了，从今往后也跟我毫无关系。”

德拉科死死地盯着哈利的双眼，嘴里说着冰冷的语句。哈利垂下眼，嘴唇干枯，神色凄恻，却完全没有要解释的意思。

直到德拉科头也不回地离去，哈利也没再说一个字。

 

远处围观的学生窃窃细语，赫敏和罗恩见德拉科决绝地离开，立刻跑上去接住看看起来就要昏倒的哈利。

罗恩正要开口骂德拉科，被赫敏使眼色打断。她看见哈利一副黯然神伤的样子，连忙带着哈利向校长室走去。

“先去找校长，把事情弄清楚再说。”

 

邓布利多把卢平和斯内普都叫到了校长室里，斯内普清楚哈利的身体，给他做了一番检查后，什么都没说，只是沉默地给他喝了一剂补充营养的药剂。

邓布利多和卢平检查了一番哈利的光脑，最终确认下结论：“你的光脑被侵入过。”

卢平把光脑递给半躺在沙发上的哈利，“对方做得干净利落，几乎没留下什么痕迹。若不是我见过类似的操作，甚至看不出任何线索。”

“你见过？”哈利清醒了一点之后，迅速抓住卢平教授话里的重点。

“是的，我们见过，并且已经私下侦查了很久。”

邓布利多从办公桌后站起来，走到哈利面前。他抬眼看看赫敏和罗恩，视线又重新落在哈利脸上：“莱姆斯和西弗勒斯都是我信任的人，他们呢？”校长沉静地微笑。

哈利毫不犹豫，立刻点头。

“好，那我们一件事一件事说。首先，先说你的考试，就算我们相信你，霍格沃茨从未有期末考个人补考的先例，所以即使你是特殊状况，也只能等到明年再考一次……别急，你等我把所有的事情说完。”

邓布利多压住哈利的肩膀，把一脸惊慌的他重新按回到沙发上。

“你被迷晕的事情，虽然完全找不到任何证据，但我和卢平教授依然相信你，因为……你不是第一例。”

“什么？”三个学生齐齐地惊呼起来。

“近十几年里，陆续有几位学生发生过类似的事情。他们跟你都一样，非常出色，是那一年里最耀眼的新星。可不知为何，在毕业前后，都会出现事故，严重的失去生命或者是残废，轻一点的就像你这样，毕不了业，或者是走出校门后发展受挫，最终郁郁不得志。”

邓布利多叹了一口气。

“一开始我们都认为是巧合或者是命运，可等第三位第四位开始出事的时候，我就开始觉得事情不太对劲。”

卢平接着说：“简单来说，若是我们没有猜错，绑架你的人是军部的人。”

“军部？”哈利愣了一下，脑子里过了一遍名单，脸色猛地一沉，“你是说，里……”

卢平掩住他的嘴，让他别把那个名字说出来，以防定点窃听。

“你是不是拒绝过他的邀约？”

哈利点点头。

“其他人跟你一样，因为各种原因拒绝过他提出来的要求和就职邀请。”

站在哈利身后的罗恩不可置信地瞪大眼：“他？就因为这种事情毁掉哈利的前程？怎，怎么可能？他可是……”

邓布利多视线扫过房内的几人，罗恩立刻安静下来，可眼睛里仍旧透露出不相信的神情。

“这种只是他手里做过最不脏的事情。”斯内普站在边上抱着胳膊，突然讽刺地笑起来，“祝贺你们毕业，欢迎来到大人的世界。”

邓布利多挥挥手，让斯内普对学生态度好一点。

“这件事情暂时只能说到这里，我们先回到你学习的事情上来。”邓布利多看着哈利，“你可以复读一年，明年毕业。我想那个人应该不会为难你到明年……反正霍格沃茨这么好，多待一年也没有坏处。”

校长看着哈利黯然的神色，微微地笑了一下。他抬头看看卢平，对方转身把校长室里的门窗全部关上，然后切断校长室内的监控。

“而另一个选择……这算是我的请求吧。“邓布利多等卢平做完所有事情，回头盯着哈利的双眼，“从霍格沃茨肄业，离开苏尔兰，彻底消失于众人眼前……”

校长的目光在三位学生面前巡视一圈。

“加入凤凰社。”

 

——TBC——


	15. Chapter 15

“凤凰社？”

赫敏和罗恩坐在哈利的两侧，三个人一起看向邓布利多。

“由于一些因故，凤凰社成立于二十年前，由我一手建立，但管理另有其人。”

邓布利多指指自己，卢平，还有斯内普，“他们二人算是跟在我身边的成员，其他人都在外面。”

“外面？”赫敏皱起眉，好奇地问了一句。

“嗯，外面，在浩瀚宇宙里，游离于各大联邦之间，你们若是加入，以后就会看到。”邓布利多看看窗外的蓝天，“说来也巧，到现在为止，加入凤凰社的大部分都是遭过里德尔迫害的人，原本一开始也只是一个让他们逃亡藏身的地方，没想到当管理的那小子能力那么强，竟然把凤凰社运作了起来。”

斯内普突然插进来一句：“那叫野蛮。”

邓布利多一笑，没有答话。

“无论如何，凤凰社志在反抗里德尔，不过他到现在都还是暗地里的手段，就算把证据拿出来也掀不起任何水花。所以我们也还处在养精蓄锐，收纳新力量的阶段。”邓布利多看着哈利，“暂时就介绍到这里，如果你们三人愿意加入，之后会让你们继续了解。”

哈利沉默不语，低着头在思考。罗恩呆滞了半天，低声喊起来：“等一下，三人？您的意思是我和赫敏也……”

“罗恩·韦斯莱，擅长信息与技术。我相信只要多加培养，你的技术不会低于军部的内部黑客。”邓布利多笑着说完，又把目光转向赫敏，“赫敏·格兰杰，知识渊博，反应灵敏，决断力强，适合当领导的人才。”他眨眨眼，“现在管理的那小子，见到你会很高兴的。”

卢平在边上插话进来：“我们会帮哈利做苏尔兰的假身份，只要不检测基因，就不会被发现。但里德尔没注意到你们二人，所以我们不会让你们改头换面。你们可以继续用原本的身份，可以继续和家人联系，只需保密凤凰社的一切信息便可。毕竟失踪人口过多的话，会引起注意。进入凤凰社后，你们也会有公开的工作，平时个人自由度还是很高的。只是我们会尽量抹去你的行踪痕迹和信息记录，让你们尽可能地不被注意到。”

罗恩问道：“那要是我们选择不加入呢？”

“那你会忘了今天的所有事情。”斯内普突然回答。

“这些年，我们凤凰社也有不少研究成果。”邓布利多帮斯内普补充解释，“包括医药。”

罗恩和赫敏互相对视一眼，心乱如麻，一时不知道该如何抉择。

“我有一个问题。”一直没有说话的哈利突然开口道，“马尔福家，有参与里德尔将军的事情吗？”

邓布利多目光闪烁，想起刚刚和卢平在检查哈利的光脑时看到的那条伪造消息，嘴角边挂着打趣的笑容。

“据我们所知，目前没有。我可以帮你跟德拉科解释消息的事情，想必只要澄清误会，他一定……”

“不需要。”哈利闭了闭眼，“我和他之间的问题不止于那一条消息，既然已经分手，误会就误会吧，我问马尔福家不是为了这个。”

“那你……”邓布利多不解地看着哈利，总觉得他还在意德拉科。

“我……”哈利抬眼看向身边的人，勉强地扯扯嘴角，手抚摸着自己的腹部。

“我怀孕了，是德拉科的孩子。若是加入凤凰社，以后总不能跟孩子的父亲成为敌人吧？”

“什么？！”

赫敏和罗恩两个小年轻直接吓得从沙发上跳了起来，而不知情的邓布利多和卢平也惊诧地轻呼起来，只剩斯内普一人淡定地站在那里。

“哈利你怎么回事？你怎么会……”赫敏惊慌失色地看着哈利。

“马尔福那个混蛋他……”而罗恩则开口骂了起来，恨不得挽起袖子直接冲去找德拉科打架。

邓布利多半喜半忧地看着哈利，喜的是他听出来哈利决定加入凤凰社的意思，忧的则是……校长神情复杂地看向自己学生的肚子，心想怎么离学期结束就剩一周，还闹出这种事情。

“你们不用担心。”哈利拉住罗恩让他别冲动，“我自己可以解决这件事。”

“解决？怎么解决？那个可恶的混蛋怎么可能撒手不管，你一个人要怎么……”罗恩还在继续开骂。

斯内普见到连邓布利多都沉默下来，便开口道：“七周内孩子可以药物流掉，虽然对身体不好，但只要好好休养，能恢复过来，没有什么大影响。”

赫敏和罗恩连忙看向哈利，年轻人觉得既然已经分手，这孩子理所当然不能留下。

可哈利却摇摇头，捂着肚子对他们说：“让我再想一想，不是还有半个月的时间吗？”

“哈利你……”罗恩急的就要劝他，被哈利一把按住。

哈利转头看向邓布利多。

“我只有一个条件，不与马尔福家为敌。如果你们能答应，我愿意加入凤凰社。至于他们二人……”哈利看看两位脸上写满了担忧二字的好友。

“我加入。”赫敏突然开口，“我原本就不喜欢里德尔。”

“那我……”罗恩抓抓后脑勺，看看自己的好友和女友，“我本来也没什么想法，既然他们都……那我也加入。”

他拉住哈利的手臂，拍拍好友的肩膀，“谁也不能欺负我的朋友！”

包括马尔福！

罗恩在心里咬牙切齿道。

 

——TBC——


	16. Chapter 16

三天后。

赫敏和罗恩依然要留在霍格沃茨内，等到毕业典礼结束后再离开学校。而哈利则直接由邓布利多批准了退学申请，收拾好个人物品后，他便直接离开霍格沃茨。

得知哈利退学的消息后，全校哗然。所有人都在对此事议论纷纷，唯有斯莱特林的学生们，一个字也不敢说，生怕得罪了那个已成冰雪制造机的马尔福大少爷。

德拉科没想到短短一个月内，他和哈利的关系就天翻地覆。而那个人，竟然连书都不读了，一夜之间就离开了学校。

他站在走廊上看着哈利空空荡荡的寝室，咬着牙愤恨地转身离去。

 

已经开到苏尔兰联邦边缘的一艘传输艇上，哈利不由自主地摸着自己的肚子，安静地看着窗外的星辰。

最近他总是会下意识做这个动作，即使什么也感受不到。可有一个小生命正在自己肚子里悄然成长这个认知，让哈利心里隐隐觉得有些雀跃。

过去两年里他以为自己会收获三个新的家人，未来变成四个，五个……可短短一个月内，他又回到独身一人，而那昔日的爱人，却成了几乎反目成仇的陌路人。

而这个孩子……哈利盯着窗外的黑夜，心中摇摆不定。

“还有一天，就会离开苏尔兰，到达目的地，他们已经在边境外等待我们。”

卢平走过来，站在哈利身边看着他。

哈利回过神来，回卢平的话：“我没想到学校的传输艇还能自由出境。”

卢平笑起来：“你不知道的事情还有很多，邓布利多这些年在向主星让步的时候，也趁机得到了不少。”他的目光转向窗外，“以后你都会知道的。”

哈利点点头，没有多问。怀孕后他时常觉得疲惫，加上发生了这么多事情，一时间他也无心吸收更多的信息。

卢平见到他的疲态，犹豫片刻后，试探地问：“孩子的事……你考虑清楚了吗？”

哈利望着窗外，安静了一会，低声说：“我想生下来。”

卢平一愣：“可养育孩子是一项重任，而且你一个人……”

哈利抬头看看教授，轻轻地笑起来：“教授，我来自的那个星球，你应该知道的吧？”

卢平点头，哈利继续说：“我们这些没爹没妈的孩子一起长大，玩耍，读书，有的人离开，有的人回来，有的人一辈子都留在那里，继续抚养新来的孤儿。其实没有父母这件事情，在我们的概念里并不重要，因为我们有自己的家人，也是其他人的家人。”

他的目光渐渐远去，不知道在想什么。

“我离开了那里，再也回不去了。可能我的想法很自私，但是我想……要一个家人。”

而且这是一个能将他和马尔福联系在一起的家人，那个曾经真心爱护过他的家庭，那个他辜负过的爱人。

卢平微微一怔，没想到会在曾经意气风发的学生口中听到这番话。他盯着哈利的脸沉吟一会儿，突然笑起来。

“放心吧，你以后，会不止一个家人的。”

 

传输艇悄悄地离开了苏兰尔的边境，进入无人管辖的公共区域。宇宙中空寂浩渺，传输艇孤独地漂浮在无边无际的幽深中，犹如一叶飘舟。

哈利茫然地看向传输艇的窗外，不知道下一步要去哪里。他正要发问的时候，就听见卢平轻呼一声：“他们到了。”

一声低沉地鸣笛遥遥传来，哈利看向窗外的远处，双眼倏地睁大。一艘庞然大物犹如劈开了宇宙星河一般从隐形状态中显现，向他们缓缓驶来。相比之下，传输艇看起来就像是微不足道的一颗尘埃。

“月亮脸申请接入。”卢平按下通讯键，得到对方的允许后，将传输艇开到那巨大的登陆舰上。

哈利随着卢平走下传输艇，踏上平台，再步入控制中心的大厅中。

刚跨入大厅，哈利就听见一阵爽朗的笑声：“莱姆斯！老朋友，好久不见，这次给我带了什么好东西来呀。”

一个身材高大的男人热烈地抱住卢平，直到他和卢平各自站定后，哈利才看清楚这个黑发男人的长相。他面容英俊，鼻梁挺直，有一双深邃的眼睛。身上穿着类似复古牛仔一样的皮外套，修长的双腿蹬着一双战靴。

“新血液，过段时间还有两位。”卢平侧身，把站在他身后的哈利推到前面，“哈利·波特，跟你提过的那位。”

英俊男人突然呆滞，两眼瞪大了盯住哈利：“你，你是说他就是……”

“我不确定，詹姆的基因信息在你的手上。”

哈利完全听不明白他们两个人的对话，疑惑地看着卢平。

“噢，忘了跟你介绍，小天狼星·布莱克，凤凰社的现任管理者。”卢平向哈利介绍道。

“布莱克……”哈利听到这个姓，微微有些惊讶。

“嗯，和德拉科的母亲来自同一个家族，算是一位……贵族中的叛逃者吧。”

“嘿，我这叫追寻自己的梦想。”小天狼星嘴里抗议，目光依然落在哈利身上没有移开。

哈利被他的视线看的有些窘迫，悄悄摸了摸后脑勺。小天狼星见到他的小动作，笑着转开眼睛，“先去你的房间，其他事情慢慢聊。”

 

小天狼星走在前面，带着他们朝生活区走去。一路上碰到许多人，见到小天狼星都会向他点头致敬：“老大好。”

哈利没想到凤凰社内竟然会用如此不正经的称呼，再次惊讶。

“忘了跟你介绍，凤凰社是我们的秘密社团。”小天狼星见到哈利的神情，大笑起来，“我们公开的身份是这个……”

他在自己外套的口袋里摸索半天，被卢平嘲笑一句：“自己弄得徽章，可偏偏自己不戴。”

“嘿，我这可是皮外套……啊，找到了。”

小天狼星递过来一枚哈利曾经天天在罗恩床边海报上见过的徽章，在哈利震惊的表情中，再次笑起来。

“星际佣兵团——掠夺者。”

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 交通工具暂时是这四种，不要深究，我瞎写的：
> 
> 悬浮艇——车
> 
> 传输艇——类似于飞机火车之类的，可搭载悬浮艇
> 
> 战斗舰——战斗机，介于传输艇和悬浮艇之间，可搭载一艘悬浮艇
> 
> 登陆舰——空中堡垒，可参考漫威里神盾局的那艘


	17. Chapter 17

掠夺者，无人不知无人不晓的名字。他们穿梭于各大联邦之间，神出鬼没，承接各种委托，下至寻人寻宝藏，上至参与战斗。只要是掠夺者接下的委托，就没有不可完成的任务。

在苏尔兰内，算是与里德尔将军齐名的传说。

哈利僵在那里，震惊到脑子一片空白。小天狼星见到他的反应，得意地笑起来：“看来又是一个我们的小粉丝，放心，你现在已经是我们的一员了。”

他带着哈利走到属于他的房间外，让哈利拿出光脑与门锁关联。

“你休息三天，会有人来带你熟悉环境和交接信息资料。三天后，开始和其他人一起训练……”

“还有一件事需要告诉你。”卢平破天荒的有些心虚，指尖刮刮脸颊不知道该如何开口。

小天狼星不耐烦地瞪着他：“什么事？”

“哈利他……怀孕了，孩子出生之前，不能参加训练。”

“什么？！”小天狼星大叫起来，“他结婚了？”

“没有，这事说来话长。”卢平向后退了一步，有种想要逃跑的感觉。

“没有？未婚先孕？哪个混蛋干的！不对，你到底是怎么保护詹姆的儿子的！”小天狼星大步上前，抓住卢平的肩膀，看起来就要揍人。

“事情有点复杂，我原本以为他会幸福，谁知道他们两……”

“你对得起詹姆吗！我当时是看在你的份上才没有把他接走，是你们说让他远离这些纷争……”

哈利站在一边，冷静地插话进来：“在打起来之前，我能不能问一句，什么叫做詹姆的儿子？”

 

哈利含了两片缓解妊娠反应的药片，在小天狼星怜惜的眼神中，喝水吞了下去。

卢平拿着一份全息资料回到哈利的房间，把资料放到房间里配备的小餐桌上。

“基因比对资料。”卢平手指点在全息资料上，“哈利和詹姆的基因比对结果，就在里面。”

“你怎么会怀上那可恶的马尔福家小子的种？”小天狼星既怜爱又生气地盯着哈利，脸上的表情扭成一团。

“情到深处，没有戴T。”在经历了一连串的信息轰炸后，哈利彻底冷静下来。他觉得此刻就算是有人站出来告诉他里德尔是他妈，他应该连眼皮都不会眨一下，“詹姆·波特是谁？”

“我们的同学，也是我们最好的死党。”卢平拉出一张椅子，坐在哈利和小天狼星的中间，“先看结果吧，如果是，我们再慢慢谈。”

到了这种时候，横行惯了的小天狼星却生出胆怯的意思，盯着那份资料一动不动，连伸手都不敢。哈利叹了口气，拿起全息资料直接打开，一目十行把结果看完。

“他是我爸。”哈利一把将资料丢到两位僵住的长辈面前，“说吧。跟我讲讲，我爸妈在哪，为何要丢下我。”

“他们……”卢平眼中泛起悲伤地神色，他看了眼肩膀逐渐耸下的小天狼星，“他们二十年前被人杀害，而你……当时我们各自分开，我们只知道他们生了孩子，剩下的还来不及问清楚，就收到了他们去世的消息。大概是他们故意要隐藏你的下落，你的所有信息我们无人知晓。”

哈利顿了一顿，对自己的父母已经离世这个事实并不是很吃惊，但仍旧有一种空荡荡的失落感。

“你入学后我看到你的姓名就立刻去查了你的资料，在看到你的照片时，我就开始怀疑……”卢平继续解释，“但邓布利多校长问我，詹姆他们当年把你送走，不留下任何信息，到底是为了什么？我想了很久，觉得詹姆他们应该是希望你能远离这些纷扰，普普通通，开开心心地长大。”

卢平苦笑道：“所以我没有做基因比对，没有认你，也拦着小天狼星来见你。只是没想到……造化弄人，注定的事情，永远都躲不过。”

哈利愣了一下，突然恍然道：“教授，所以你一直那么照顾我……”

“当然也因为你是好学生。”卢平轻笑一下，“就算你不是詹姆的儿子，我作为你的老师，也一样应该照顾你。”

“你的父亲叫詹姆·波特。”一直坐在那里沉默不语的小天狼星突然开口，“格兰芬多的优秀学生。母亲是莉莉·伊万斯，后改姓波特，也同样毕业于格兰芬多。离开学校后他们进入军部，就职于信息部门。詹姆家境还不错，原本是幸福快乐的生活，直到……”小天狼星顿了一下， 眼中泛起一丝愤恨，“那时里德尔刚一战成名，收复了那个想要独立的星系，所有人都将他视为苏尔兰的英雄。其实詹姆他们也挺崇拜他的，没有多想什么。只是在处理信息的时候，他无意间发现了一些蹊跷……”

小天狼星暗下眼神，不想继续说下去。卢平拍了拍他的肩膀，转头接下他的话：“那时候你应该刚出生，詹姆断断续续跟我们讲了一些里德尔的事情，但更多的，他没敢告诉我们，我们只知道他在暗中调查此事。只是没想到一年都没到，他的动作就被里德尔的人发现，他们为了掩盖自己犯下的漏洞，连里德尔都没通知就直接对你的父母暗下杀手……等我们赶到时，连尸体都看不到了。”

“詹姆怀疑里德尔大部分的胜利都有猫腻，包括那著名的一战。他去世后我突然接收到一份匿名资料，看了以后发现是他那一年间收集到的所有信息。我一时不知道该如何处理，就去找邓布利多校长……再后来，他就建立了凤凰社，让我来到这里，帮他管理凤凰社。”

小天狼星把剩下的事情全部说完，凤凰社逐渐壮大，光靠邓布利多支持的资金无法维持下去。最终小天狼星一念之间，成立了掠夺者佣兵团，接任务赚钱，顺便也给凤凰社蒙上一层羊皮。

“也是我和詹姆当年的一个设想吧，如果他没有遇到莉莉，只想过平凡的家庭生活，也许毕业后我们就会去当佣兵。”

小天狼星看着哈利，最终欣慰地笑起来：“能见到他们的孩子，我想这也是詹姆的在天之灵告诉我们，我们跟他的兄弟缘分，还没有尽。”

三个人安静了片刻，各自平复了一下情绪。小天狼星神情一动，笑容再次狰狞起来：“好，我们要说的话说完了，现在到你了。”

他狠狠地瞪着哈利的腹部：“你跟那个马尔福到底怎么回事？”

哈利愣了一愣，没想到话锋一下子拐回到自己身上。他灵机一动，想起来自己的身体状态，一手捂住额头——

“啊，我晕舰了。”

 

——TBC——


	18. Chapter 18

卢平为了逃避小天狼星的一顿揍，借由自己不能在此久留就匆匆离开。离开前他指挥了一队人要拦住小天狼星开战斗舰冲到主星去揍德拉科，可没过几天，哈利还是在小天狼星的书桌上见到德拉科的资料。

他才知道德拉科进入军部去了边境，上了前线。若是顺利，过上几年，德拉科就能凭着战绩升回总部进入军部核心。哈利自嘲地笑笑，原本是自己的理想，最后却是德拉科去实现了。

小天狼星自从知道自己的教子——据他的说法，按照约定詹姆的孩子都要认他为教父——怀孕，并且打算生下来之后，他就成了传说中的傻长辈。随着胎儿越来越大，哈利的害喜反应其实越来越小，可小天狼星在见到哈利吐过两次后却差点连走路都不让哈利多走一步，差点没把哈利给憋疯。

最后是几万光年之外的斯内普打了个电话来冷嘲热讽一番后，小天狼星才恢复了一点理智，答应科学养胎，允许哈利在舰内四处走动。

掠夺者一共近三百人，但只有三十多人属于凤凰社，或者是知道凤凰社的。平日里多数人都会组成小团，在外执行任务。在登陆舰上的只有不到九十号人，包括哈利这种刚来不久，还在培训阶段的新人。

怪不得邓布利多对小天狼星如此满意，掠夺者的战斗力，就算放到苏尔兰面前，也不可小觑。

又过了一个月，回家处理完事情后的赫敏和罗恩到达了掠夺者登陆舰。和当初的哈利一样，在听完所有事情后，两个小青年呆滞了整整一个小时。等反应过来后，掠夺者的狂热粉丝——罗恩，更是差点没抱住小天狼星的腿泪流满面，嘴里不停地念叨自己是上辈子拯救了全宇宙才做了这么一个正确的选择。

和哈利不一样，赫敏和罗恩在适应下来后，就立刻加入了新人的训练。而哈利则跟着小天狼星处理一些简单的事务，顺便学习和了解掠夺者与凤凰社的运作情况。

时光匆匆飞过，繁忙的工作让他们无心思考多余的事情。直到几个月过后，斯内普带着助产机器人匆匆赶到登陆舰上，在一个安静却有些喧嚣的夜晚，一个雪白肌肤的金发婴儿，出生在这神秘浩瀚的宇宙中央。

 

金发。

一圈人围在婴儿床边集体呆滞，这这这……这娃怎么长得这么像那个混蛋马尔福！

“啧。”小天狼星不满地咂了一下嘴，“他们家什么流氓基因，这么蛮横。我家可爱的小哈利那么漂亮的脸，竟然一点都没遗传到。”

其他人默默翻了个白眼，离这个傻爷爷走远了一步。

“无关人等全部滚出去，或者你们想留下来帮我实验针剂？”斯内普出现在房间门口。十秒钟后，房间内只剩几个哈利最亲近的人。

哈利躺在移动病床上由机器人推进来，停在原本是床铺的位置上。几个大男人不敢去打扰虚弱的他，唯有赫敏坐到了床边，轻声问了哈利几句情况。

哈利看起来精神尚可，他轻声回答赫敏：“我在治疗室里观察的时候已经睡了一觉，精神还可以。”说完，哈利扭头看向边上的婴儿床，“我还没看清宝宝呢，他长得像谁？”

众人突然沉默一片，斯内普鄙视地扫了这几只鸵鸟一眼，抱起孩子放到哈利的怀中。

“长得跟德拉科一模一样。”哈利轻笑一声，语气听起来有些可惜，眼中却盛满了爱意，“看来以后也是个小帅哥。”

刚出生的小婴儿闭着眼，嘴一张一张地讨奶吃。斯内普作为房内唯一一个敢抱初生婴儿的人，无奈之下只好又抱起孩子，送到早已等在角落的保姆手里给孩子喂奶。

“想好名字了吗？你可别指望我允许这孩子叫詹姆。”小天狼星一脸愤愤，原本坚持的名字完全没有提供给教子的欲。望。

哈利望着保姆怀中的小婴儿，又看看窗户外的闪烁繁星，想起曾经德拉科对他说过的话——“斯科皮……”

“斯科皮。”

——“马尔福。”

“波特。”

哈利回头看向他的孩子，“斯科皮·波特，他叫斯科皮·波特。”

“斯科皮？这名字怎么……”罗恩话说到一半，被赫敏一眼瞪过来，瞪没了下半句——这么马尔福。

“天蝎座，多浪漫的名字。”赫敏温柔地笑起来，“就这么定了。”

她帮哈利掩好被子，轻声细语地交代了几句：“纳威明天就会赶到，另外两个女孩要参加完毕业典礼再过来，他们都托我跟你和宝宝问好。”

哈利笑了笑，顺着赫敏的帮助下躺在枕头上，“等我恢复后，就可以进行我们的计划了。”

“不急，他们训练也还要几个月呢，团长。”她眨眨眼，“现在你就好好休息吧。”

赫敏把其他人都赶出了房间，只剩她和保姆在边上看着哈利和孩子。

哈利望着吧砸吧砸喝奶的小斯科皮，缓缓地沉入梦乡。

 

苏尔兰联邦边境的一颗小星球上。

刚踏下战斗舰的德拉科突然心头一滞，他揉揉胸口，不知道为何会有这样的感觉。

在同一战队里的好友高尔从后面追上来，见到德拉科的动作，担心地问道：“你是不是应该休息一下，这些天连续出战，你已经三天没有睡觉。”

德拉科眉头紧锁，等走到没人的地方时，他突然停下脚步，低声问好友：“哈利的消息……有进展吗？”

高尔神色严肃，对他摇摇头。

“他一个大活人，怎么可能一点行踪都查不到……”德拉科目光深沉。他想起自己在那艘悬浮艇上找到的东西，心中越发沉重。

如果加上他这些朋友手中的资源都找不的人，那么只有一个可能性。

德拉科看向外面变幻莫测，就像是要把人吸进去一般的黑夜，手指渐渐颤抖起来。

不可能，不可能的……

——TBC——


	19. Chapter 19

星辰纪年3709年。

苏尔兰联邦前任总统福吉于一年前下台，继任总统皮尔斯·辛克尼斯上任。他曾经就职于兵部，在里德尔手下当过舰长。后来退出兵部进入政府，最终被选为总统。

背后的人是谁，知情的人都无需言说。

在他的推波助澜下，兵部的权利越来越大，而早已成为元帅的里德尔，更是在兵部中一手遮天。苏尔兰联邦的局势，似乎已经尘埃落定。只是这些风起云涌，还没延续到普通群众的生活中罢了。

 

苏尔兰联邦的边境上，一辆不起眼的传输艇进入了边境。

“金妮姨……”一个细小的声音从传输艇后方传来。

“叫妈。”一头利落的火红色长卷发女性坐在驾驶位上，没好气地开口，“我一个未婚妙龄女子肯给你当妈是给你脸，别给我添乱。信不信我现在一个180度回旋，把你送回到你爸身边。”

“不，不不……妈妈，我美丽动人青春永驻的亲妈，我能不能不用这个染发喷雾呀，我总觉得再喷下去，我会秃的！”

男孩的声音渐渐靠近，最后飘到驾驶位的后方。头顶上一半黑，一半金的小男孩钻出来，探头到两个驾驶位的中间。“你们看看我那倒霉催的不负责爹的照片，我秃头风险极高！”

低沉地男性笑声从另一边的驾驶位上传来，纳威一边操作着路线图，一边说：“我们两个人只负责把你送到卢平教授家里，让你能好好上学。剩下的一切决定，高度遵从团长的指挥，他让你伪装，你就乖乖伪装，我们不会让步一个指头。”

“可我为什么要伪装呀？你们也不需要伪装，凭什么就我要？”斯科皮继续为自己的头发抗议。

“呵呵，你端个镜子再举个那混蛋马尔福的新闻照片对比一下，你告诉我为什么？就你那标志性的马尔福家金发，刚踏上主星你就会被送到你那混账爹面前，再报警我们绑架了他儿子。”金妮翻了个白眼，丢给斯科皮一副眼镜——罗恩捣鼓出来的内置微型仿真全息投射技术，带上眼镜，面部就会被修改成预设的样子，甚至连摸都摸不出来。只要不取下眼镜，就没人能看出来原本的容貌。而且眼镜中的装置还会干扰周围的人，让他们忽视伪装者的样貌特征，和眼镜的存在。

“你还小，不能用面部微调，先用这个吧，别在外面取下眼镜就好。”金妮嘱咐了一句，心里倒没有太担心。斯科皮从小在掠夺者里长大，那个机灵劲连他自己的亲爸都受不了……说不定这才是哈利坚持要把斯科皮送回到苏尔兰主星上读书的真实目的。

 

斯科皮接过眼镜，嘟起嘴乖乖地继续给自己染发去。十分钟后，他重新站到金妮和纳威的面前，让两个从小看着他长大的人吃了一惊。

“哇，你这样，看起来还真有点像哈利。”金妮低呼起来。

纳威也笑着，可嘴里却还是在说正事：“你苏尔兰证件上的名字，记得是什么吗？”

“阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特。”斯科皮乖乖地回答，“今年7岁，爸爸是哈利·波特，在老家当幼儿园园长；妈妈是金妮·韦斯莱……妈！这是我爸的指示你不能掐我耳朵！……是老家中学里的体育老师。”斯科皮搓搓自己被揪红了的耳朵。

“去主星读书的原因？”

“卢平爷爷搬去主星后，一个人深感寂寞。为了让他有人陪伴，顺便可以让我入读更好的学校，爸爸妈妈把我送到主星上读书。”

纳威满意地点点头，“在主星上的行动原则呢？”

“第一，不可透露一切真实信息，如有意外泄露，第一时间联系罗恩叔……舅舅。”斯科皮突然想起自己的新身份，“第二，不许去找我那倒霉催的爹和马尔福家的任何相关人士。”

“嗯，那要是不小心碰到他了呢？”金妮抱着手发问。

“那就忽悠他！啊！”斯科皮脑门上被磕了一个栗暴，“……立刻头也不回地跑掉。”

金妮揉揉自己的手指，“第四呢？”

“第四？不是只有三条吗？”斯科皮掰着手指在那里数。

“好好学习，乖乖做人！不要给卢平教授添乱！”纳威气急败坏地大吼，随后又低声嘀咕起来：“掠夺者结婚生育率低都是你这小子害的，也就罗恩赫敏那两人有胆量再来个孩子……”

 

随着局势越来越紧张，在邓布利多的吩咐下，卢平辞掉霍格沃茨的工作，搬到主星上成为兵部的一名新兵教官。

他住在核心区域东边郊区的一栋独栋三层别墅内，这里远离市区，住的多数是有钱没时间的富商。每家院子恨不得离的十万八千里远，花园四周被高高的树木围起。家里来来往往任何人，都没有邻居在意。

“老大这几年赚了不少钱嘛。”纳威跳下悬浮艇，在花园里打量一圈。作为主星上的联络点，这栋房子自然是由凤凰社出钱。

“伙计，你天真了。看到那个泳池没有……”金妮指指远处的游泳池，“就是你上个月在量子炮的扫射中赚出来的。”

纳威嘿嘿一笑，“反正我也拿到不少。”

卢平站在别墅门口迎接他们，斯科皮见到卢平，就立刻跑过去扑进他的怀里，开心地大叫起来：“卢平爷爷！我好想你呀！”

依旧是年轻模样的卢平摸摸脸颊，哭笑不得：“总觉得自己还很年轻，被叫爷爷真不习惯。”

“啊？那我叫你卢平哥哥？”斯科皮从卢平的怀抱里抬起头，一副天真的模样。

卢平被斯科皮逗笑起来，刮刮他的鼻尖：“还是叫我爷爷吧，我可不想无缘无故比小天狼星小了几个辈份。”

 

把斯科皮顺利甩给卢平，纳威和金妮丝毫没有留恋地离开了。斯科皮虽然顽皮，但这也是第一次一个人离开掠夺者，他趴在落地窗前看着悬浮艇离去，有些依依不舍地问卢平：“卢平爷爷，我爸他们什么时候来看我呀？”

卢平摸摸他的头，对斯科皮的黑发还有些不习惯，“哈利过段时间会到主星上来，他说过会陪你几天再走。下午我们先去你的学校，下周就要开学了。”

据说哈利担心斯科皮被掠夺者里的佣兵们带得过于散漫，最后决定把斯科皮送回到主星上读书，甚至不惜重本将他塞进苏尔兰最好的私立小学，希望学校能够好好管教管教他。

“这里可不比舰上，万事都要听话。要是同学欺负你……不对，记得千万不要欺负别人。”

“我才不会欺负别人呢，舰上的其他小朋友都超喜欢我。”斯科皮跟着卢平走在陌生的校园里，新奇地到处张望。

这里跟登陆舰上不一样，有清新的空气，也有小鸟从空中飞过。虽然遨游在星河中很有趣，可蓝天白云在斯科皮的眼中，却是最新颖的画面。

卢平看看斯科皮满是憧憬的眼神，心疼地摸摸孩子的脑袋，“你乖乖听话，等周末的时候，爷爷带你去游乐园。”

“游乐园？就是可以骑木头马的地方吗？”斯科皮惊喜地欢呼起来，“太棒了！我要去！”

 

——TBC——


	20. Chapter 20

霍格沃茨军事学院多年后仍是那番模样，风华正茂的学生们穿着校服，三三两两地从楼下经过，喧闹的声音高高飘到高处，传进位于二楼的校长室里。

“校长，我给您打了这么多年的工，还拉了一个小团伙给您使唤，就不能用特权给我开个毕业证书吗？”

说话的黑发男性一身劲装，平凡的脸上戴着一副黑框眼镜。他端着咖啡从窗口走回到邓布利多的办公桌前，苦笑着在椅子上坐下。校长也还是那副模样，风度翩翩，温文儒雅，长相和多年前比起来没有任何变化。他坐在办公桌后面，同样苦笑起来：“就是为了避免特权，毕竟霍格沃茨里有那么多身份特殊的学生，毕业证一律由最高加密级别的系统认证，没有考试成绩，什么也办不了。”

邓布利多看着他打趣道：“何况著名D.A.佣兵团团长，需要我这么一张毕业证书吗？”

哈利取下脸上的伪装眼镜搁在桌子上，恢复他原本的样貌。比起毕业的时候，哈利眼眉之间开阔了许多，看起来更是沉稳可靠。他还是那头黑色乱发，松松散散地搭在额前，挡住那标志性的闪电型疤痕。后来听小天狼星某一天突然想起后跟他说，应该是詹姆某一次一个人照顾他，经验不足的奶爸把他一个人放在大床边喝奶，最后连娃带奶瓶一起摔倒了地上。

奶瓶破碎的玻璃刚巧压在他的额头上，留下这么一个特别的疤痕。

幼小的婴儿哭累后就香甜的睡去，詹姆抱着娃冲去医院的急诊室，最后也确认就那么一条小伤口，其他地方都安然无恙。但当爹的还是心疼地一边责骂自己一边哭着给好友打电话，跟小天狼星说等莉莉回来后记得给他收尸。

当时的小天狼星正在……英俊的教父没说，就是砸了咂嘴，告诉哈利自己挂了电话转头就忘了这件事，毕竟未婚未育的单身汉，对孩子的事情不甚感冒。

“刚刚看见小斯科皮喝奶才想起来。”后来成了傻爷爷的帅气单身汉小天狼星抱着外孙乐不思蜀，“从那以后你妈就再也不敢让詹姆一个人带你，只是没想到……唉。”

 

哈利抬手摸摸自己的疤痕，心想詹姆和莉莉若是知道自己的儿子没毕业，也不知道会不会生气？他放下手，嘴边轻笑：“算了，未来等斯科皮毕业的时候，我亲自过来盯着他考试。”

“听说你把斯科皮丢给了卢平？”说起这个在掠夺者里长大的孩子，邓布利多神情变得和蔼起来，“回主星上学？”

穿着灰色紧身牛仔裤的双腿交叠，哈利靠在椅背上，一手撑住额头，“一个月前那臭小子偷了我的备用光笔，跟在小天狼星屁股后面去布加特联邦晃了一个月。这种事我也习惯了先不提，他回来的时候我看见他跟小天狼星用四五种联邦语交谈，最后却愣是想不起来苏尔兰语的古太阳系怎么说。”

哈利揉揉额头，“毕竟是家乡，我想还是让他回来上学比较好。”

“找这么多借口，我看你就是欺负卢平没带过斯科皮，还被蒙在鼓里。”邓布利多笑起来，“你这一趟不去看他？”

哈利连忙摆手，身上的黑色短飞行夹克随着他的动作发出沙沙的声音：“好不容易把他丢出去，先让我放个假。赫敏手里调查私占能源矿的任务还有一个地方没有查探。他们家罗丝才一个月大，罗恩和她都脱不出身，等查探完那个星球，我再去主星。”

邓布利多回忆了一下斯科皮这些年在掠夺者里的壮举，对哈利深表理解，只是突然想起一件事：“主星就那么点大的地方 ，万一斯科皮遇到了德拉科……”

哈利仍旧毫不在意：“我帮他做了伪装，问题不大。而且登记他的苏尔兰身份时，原本就写上了金妮的名字，就算有人查他的证件，也和马尔福没有任何关系。况且……”哈利顿了一下，“万一真的认出来，就认出来吧。斯科皮去他们家不出半个月，肯定会马上被丢回来。”深知自己儿子德性的爸摊手，“要知道有多少次我气的想把他丢马尔福庄园门口，让他去折腾他那倒霉爹。”

邓布利多毫不留情地戳穿他：“你若真的舍得，就不需要帮他做这么多层的保护了。”

哈利摸摸鼻尖，哑然一笑。

“既然你要去主星，刚好我这里有一件事，让你去办。”

校长锁上门窗，正准备切开监控的时候，却见哈利按下夹克上一枚代表掠夺者的徽章。一道隐约的蓝光闪过，随后便没有任何动静。

“罗恩的新发明，十平米内最高级别的防窃听防录音与监视，自动侵入对应监控系统切换画面，就算是军部也破解不了。”

邓布利多挑眉，还没张嘴，哈利就丢过来一个小盒子，“替他送给您的。”

盒子里躺着四五个做成霍格沃茨校徽样式的徽章，邓布利多满意地盖上盒子，直接揣进西装的内袋里。

“那我直接说，最近里德尔的动作越来越明显，恨不得扯下那块遮羞布，宣称总统府由他控制。他身边的人也越来越胆大，乱用军部资源，私挖能源矿，甚至开始影响民众的生活。”邓布利多皱眉，“我们要开始行动了。”

“可是我们手里的证据还不足以把他彻底扳倒，包括能源矿的事情。现在丢出来最后也不过是倒几个替死鬼，而且……”哈利沉吟几秒，“系统内部没有能接替的人，到时候会造成社会混乱，甚至是引来外敌。”

“政府那边我倒是有人选。”邓布利多手指点点桌面，“我们缺的是军部内部的人，虽然掠夺者的力量充足，但是苏尔兰这些年在边境上的防卫也极其重视……”他丢了个眼色给哈利，“就是你那位，德拉科·马尔福少将在负责。”

哈利坦然地看着校长，脸色毫无波澜。

“没打算让你去对付他。”邓布利多见哈利完全不接招，咳了一声，继续说，“我有另一个想法，两年前凤凰社开始收到一名匿名的线报，你还记得吗？”

“记得。”哈利点头，“起初试探了我们几个月，才陆陆续续提供了几条真实情报。”

“我怀疑这个人是兵部内部的人，他的情报虽然覆盖了所有机构，但是我根据他提供的情报时间和准确度推算了一下，他隶属于兵部的可能性最大。”

“您的意思是，让我把这个人找出来？”

“我试探过几次，认为对方有和我们合作的可能性，可能他也在寻求额外的机会。”邓布利多慎重地说道，“我希望能争取到你和他碰面的机会，至少知道这个人是谁，和为何要给我们情报。”

“万一他是第二个里德尔呢？”哈利面色严肃。

邓布利多摇摇头，笑道：“我有你，还有小天狼星，除了马尔福家之外我无所畏惧……好好好，开个玩笑。”

见到哈利干脆地从座位上站起来，校长连忙安抚他坐下。

“可是万一这个人用不了，你真的不考虑一下德拉科吗？他身居要职，和里德尔家关系紧密，而且只要把斯科皮抱出来，我相信他们家一定会动摇立场，你看小斯科皮那一头金发……记得帮我关上门。”

哈利面无表情地戴上黑框伪装眼镜，外貌回到那不起眼的样子，头也不回地踏出校长办公室。

 

——TBC——


	21. Chapter 21

哈利走出霍格沃茨校园，站在大门口外的金妮靠在悬浮艇边上，见到他就打开舱门，让哈利进去后，再坐到驾驶位上。

纳威坐在另一侧驾驶位中，回头跟哈利打招呼：“团长，我们下一站去哪？主星吗？”

哈利坐在后座里，取下眼镜在光脑上查看一番后说：“不去，去D76星区接手赫敏他们的任务。”他看了眼日历，“五天足以，完成后再去主星。”

“哎？我们不去看斯科皮吗？我想他了！”

一个淡金色头发的小姑娘从悬浮艇的最后一排钻出来，圆圆的眼睛里夹着不甘，一侧耳垂上挂着一个夸张的胡萝卜样式的大耳环。

“只有你，卢娜。”金妮的声音从前方传来，“自从他五岁乱玩光笔烧了我的头发，我和他的情谊全靠团长的威严维持着。”

哈利听到金妮的话后争辩道：“我不是已经给你买了一套脉冲激光炮和缩能动力模块当赔礼吗？”

金妮眼神干瘪，“团长，那是他四岁拆了我战斗舰上防护壳时的事情。”

哈利心虚地撇开头，当做没听见。

纳威设定完驾驶路线，回头说：“说到武器，团长，我们需要补货。”

“给我清单，我会联系。”哈利操作着光脑，“卢娜，我把任务说明发给你，是侦查私占能源矿的任务。分析星图和地形图，再拿到D76星区近期的航行记录。”

他传给卢娜几份资料，“我们此行只是查探，若是其他人，直接匿名上报军部，若是里德尔的人，拍下证据便走。”

“不上报军部吗？”卢娜好奇地问。

“没有任何用，他在军部的人只会放走那些食死徒。”哈利发完资料，揉揉鼻梁，关上光脑，“我们还会打草惊蛇。”

里德尔私下养了一批死士，有的混在军部里，更多的在外帮他完成那些不能见光的事情。他们自称为食死徒，以左手臂上的骷髅吐蛇的纹身为标记。

“我们的战斗舰伪装成传输艇，若是被任何人发现，就假装成旅游的路人。”

说完，哈利就安静下来，靠在座位上闭目养神。

悬浮艇升到高处，在白云的遮挡下接入一艘一直悬浮在那里的隐形战斗舰。片刻之后，战斗舰完成伪装，变成一艘传输艇，向太空中飞去。

 

斯科皮盼了几天的周末，终于来临。一大清早他就跑去敲卢平房间的门，幸亏卢平因为工作一向早起，要是放掠夺者里的那些日夜颠倒的人，肯定又是怨天怨地。

斯科皮小手扶扶不太习惯的眼镜，跟着卢平跳下悬浮艇。

无论人类的历史发展了多少万年，游乐场依旧是充满梦幻与美好的地方。为了保持童心与淳朴的快乐，里面的项目设施几万年来都几乎没有什么变化。只在全息电视上见过游乐场的斯科皮，此时兴奋无比，拽着卢平的手就要向前冲去。

“等一下，我先买票。”已经几十年没来过这种地方的卢平有些苦恼的在光脑上不熟练地操作，花了几分钟才买好票的他刚点开票务信息，就听到身后有人喊：“咦？今天就没票了？不可能呀！”

卢平放下光脑，带着斯科皮向大门走去。到了游乐场大门，才发现所有游客都在排队，进门的速度非常缓慢。

“今天是怎么回事？”队伍前后的人都在议论。

“听说是有大人物家的孩子来玩，所以安检非常严厉。”

“啊？以前从没碰到过，谁家的孩子那么神气？”

“小声点，不就是那个人……的嘛，还能有谁？好像人流量都卡掉了一半。”

“啧，要不改天再来吧，今天肯定不方便。”

队伍里陆陆续续走掉一些人，卢平低头看看满脸笑容，完全不知道发生了什么的斯科皮，最后决定还是留在队伍里。

等好不容易进了园内，卢平见到几个眼熟的面孔，全是兵部里受过他教导的士兵。他眉头微紧，没想到里德尔夫人已经如此高调，孩子出来玩也动用亲卫队以外的人来当保镖。

“卢平教授，您怎么在这？”其中一个士兵认出他来，因为穿着便衣，就没有行礼。

卢平不动声色地笑笑，“刚好带孙子来玩，小孩闹着要去坐旋转木马。”

他拉了拉斯科皮，将斯科皮拉到身后，自己半挡着他。

“孙子？”那个士兵一愣，“您都有孙子啦……”

卢平面带微笑不打算解释，正巧士兵耳麦里收到上级的召唤，就没和卢平继续聊下去，挥挥手走了。

卢平立即带着斯科皮远离了这个全是便衣士兵的地方。

 

士兵一路小跑，跑到游乐场里一家卡通主题的咖啡厅里。他走到咖啡厅的角落，停在一个正抿了一口咖啡的身影后面。

那个人皱皱眉，嫌弃地搁下杯子，“人类都能在黑洞里跃迁了，怎么还有那么难喝的咖啡？”

坐在他对面一个身形高大的棕发男人笑起来说：“这种地方你只能喝可乐和柠檬汁，一看就是没带孩子来过的人。”

“来过是来过，就是没有孩子。要是生了那种专横跋扈的女儿……”他灰色的眼眸向窗外一瞥，“我还是切腹赎罪吧。”

“咳……”士兵听到对话疑似走向危险的方向，连忙咳了一声，表明自己的存在，“报告将军，入园民众情绪平稳，个别有意见的人已经给了游乐场的免费礼券，安抚他们离开。”

背对着他的人终于转过头来，高挺的鼻梁在窗外光线的勾勒下，衬托出深邃的眼窝。他一头金发，不知是否因为便装的关系，短发没有想平时那般整齐，而是松散着向后侧方梳去，留下几丝刘海覆在额前。他身穿白色衬衣，外面披着一件轻薄的米色防水风衣，唯一的装饰便是风衣领尖上的那枚代表少将级别的军部徽章。

“德拉科，你们还发礼券？军部什么时候这么大方了？”坐在他对面的高尔好笑地说道。

“里德尔夫人有钱，为了大小姐开心，几张礼券算什么。”德拉科对着部下指指高尔，“你去蹭一沓礼券给这位女儿奴。”

他回头对高尔说：“足够你带你们家双胞胎来玩到成年。”

士兵一脸愁容，领了个不可说的任务苦兮兮地跑掉了。

 

“好歹也是你的表妹，意见这么大？”高尔见士兵离开后，压低了一点声音。

“你一个二级军功的上校，来保护一个四岁的小姑娘，没意见吗？”

“呸，别拉我进火坑，我可是你今早一个电话拖过来陪你的。不然周末这个点，我正陪我的小公主们看动画呢。”高尔嗤了一声，“那你还放着休假不要，主动来领这个任务？”

德拉科斜靠在咖啡厅里的木头椅子上，眼睛出神地望向窗外：“她要求的级别里有谁会心甘情愿的来做这种事？我好歹还沾亲带故，事情传出去挨骂也是我一个人挨骂，兵部能少丢点脸。”

他摇摇头：“烦躁。”

“也就你敢说这种话，像我们……”高尔隐去几个字，“只能保证自己不犯错。”

德拉科扯扯嘴角，露出一个讥讽的笑容。他没有说话，而是又端起那杯速溶咖啡，沉默地抿了一口，继续通过耳麦调度园内的便衣士兵，确保园内的安全。

——TBC——


	22. Chapter 22

游乐场内虽然没有平时玩得自在，但胜在人少。只是从小在战斗舰后座上长大的斯科皮在连坐了三圈旋转木马后，突然觉得这传说中的梦幻乐园也不过如此。唯有他身高还没达标的过山车有些意思，可是他又玩不了，站在下面看其他人尖叫还不如回去看金妮姨操作战斗舰躲陨石。

当然，有这个念头已经是在斯科皮将大半个游乐园里的设施都玩了个遍的时候。平日里带着学生拉练三座山头也不喘一下的卢平，又要顾孩子又要看地图，还随时随地要回头找不知道又钻到那里去的小男孩。此时他早已累瘫在路边的长椅上，心里隐隐约约对哈利要把斯科皮送来主星的目的产生了置疑。

眼看身边正吃着冰淇淋的小男孩又要坐不住，卢平随手一指，望着不远处的摩天轮对斯科皮说：“你去玩那个吧，上面能看到主星的市中心，应该还能看到你的学校，我在这里等你。”

在掠夺者上横行霸道那么久也没真的被众人拎起来揍过的斯科皮还是很有眼力的，他看看卢平一脸狼狈，便立刻点头，自己向摩天轮的入口走去。

 

那位大小姐在随从的陪伴下玩得兴高采烈，可贝拉特里克斯·里德尔亲自打电话来询问，就算是德拉科，也不得不做做样子，从环境舒适的咖啡厅里出来，不耐烦地陪在小孩的身边玩了两个项目。

这个小表妹跟他年龄相差甚大，事实上也不亲近。板着脸的陌生表哥还不如从小照顾她的随从好玩，玩过两个项目后德拉科就找借口开溜，大小姐赶紧挥手让他离开。

德拉科视察了一圈周围的情况，就又假装要调度人员，背着手悠闲地朝咖啡厅慢慢走去。

上次来游乐场还是学生时代……德拉科想到这里，眼神不由得暗下。昔日的时光早已被他埋没在记忆的深处，而那个和他一起来这里的人，也已成往事。

德拉科从小来游乐场来得太频繁，长大后对这些东西没有任何兴趣。倒是哈利小时候没玩过，跟着德拉科来主星的时候才第一次见到游乐场。后来他们陆续来了三四次，每一次哈利都跟三岁小孩似的的，乐不思蜀地玩到临近关园才肯离去。

德拉科停下脚步，他抬头看着眼前的摩天轮，心念之间，脚下改了方向。

 

摩天轮的队伍有点长，为了加快排队速度，工作人员特地分成了单人和多人的两条队伍。轮到单人的时候工作人员会询问是否愿意跟另一个人分享同一个车厢，德拉科低头看看排在自己前面正舔着冰淇淋的小男孩，无所谓地点点头。

斯科皮专心舔着手中快化了的冰淇淋甜筒，进入车厢在一侧的位置上坐好。他抬眼一看对面的陌生男人，顿时仿佛被雷劈中了一般，整个人僵在那里。

这这这……这不是自己那倒霉催的亲爹么！！！

斯科皮扭头就想逃走，可车厢的门刚好关上，底部已经离地，逃跑变成了不可能的事情。

老天，怎么办？他好像已经看到哈利揪住他的耳朵命令他绕着登陆舰的平台罚跑三十圈的画面，可这也不是他故意要遇到这倒霉催的亲爹的呀！！！

小男孩扭着屁股，缩到离德拉科最远的角落。他顶了顶脸上的眼镜，焦虑地舔着手里的冰淇淋。

一圈摩天轮有十分钟，只要他撑过这十分钟，人生就还有希望！

又舔了几口冰淇淋，认命的斯科皮逐渐平静下来。一开始的慌乱过去后，小男孩的视线偷偷飘过去，再悄悄地抬起眼，打量这个从未亲眼见过的亲爹。

哈利从未对他隐瞒过德拉科的存在，也跟他解释过为什么亲生爹不在他们身边的原因。掠夺者里各式各样的人都有，斯科皮从没觉得自己的情况有多么特殊，也没有对此产生过负面情绪。只是他一直都是从全息屏幕上看到德拉科，第一次见到本人就在自己面前坐着，还坐得那么近，老天，斯科皮心脏砰砰砰地跳。

亲爹本人看着挺帅的，斯科皮暗暗地想，也没电视上看起来那么秃。

小男孩不由自主地摸摸自己的脑袋，对自己的未来又产生了更多的希望。

 

德拉科靠在车厢的玻璃壁上，有些莫名地摸摸自己的脸，心想自己长得很可怕吗？为什么这小孩一上车就缩在角落里，一副受到惊吓的样子。

小男孩戴着副黑框眼镜，黑色短发耷拉在额前，总有种不协调的感觉。德拉科余光打量了小男孩两眼，总觉得他有点眼熟……可又想不起来像谁。

摩天轮渐渐升高，远处的高楼与风景出现在眼前，德拉科望了几眼，觉得那看了二十多年的钢筋水泥了无生趣，又收回了视线。

一回头，就看见缩在角落里的小男孩，拿眼睛偷偷瞟他。

德拉科看着他瞧自己几眼，又连忙舔掉手里半化的冰淇淋几口，忙碌地不可开交。他想想地面上那个四岁就学会了用眼白看人的表妹，突然觉得眼前这小男孩倒是挺顺眼的。

“我脸上有勇甲战士吗？”德拉科开口问道。

正在偷看的小男孩顿时一愣， 抱着剩下一点的冰淇淋忘了吃：“什么勇甲战士？“

德拉科有些意外：“不是你们小男孩中最火的动画片吗？”他想了想，周围生了男孩的朋友们，最近嘴边总是挂着这个名字。

斯科皮摇摇头，掠夺者上的全息电视和主星上的不太一样，飞到哪个联盟的境内就收取哪个联盟的频道。最近一年登陆舰都不在苏尔兰境内，他自然也没看过这里的最新动画。

“我只看过这些。”斯科皮讲了几个喜欢的动画。

这下德拉科倒是真的惊讶起来，小男孩连说了三四种不同的联盟语，德拉科甚至只听得懂其中两种，剩下的只能模糊分辨出是哪个联盟的语言。

“你是哪里人？”他问道。

“苏尔兰呀……”斯科皮犹豫地回答道，他突然反应过来自己可能说地有点多。

“主星吗？”

斯科皮想了一会，轻轻地点点头。

德拉科看看窗外，又突然想起这种年纪的小孩独自一人，是一件很奇怪的事情。

“你的家长呢？”

斯科皮指指窗外，“在下面等我。”

德拉科松了一口气，心想应该是家长懒得陪，正在下面偷懒。（卢平：啊嚏！）

“你叫什么名字？”

斯科皮盯着亲爹的脸，心里盘算了半天自己挨罚的可能性，最后还是回答：“这你就别问了吧？”

我爸下了禁令的！

“嗯？”德拉科想了一下，“因为不能告诉陌生人吗？”

斯科皮顺着他的话点点头，心想这话说得也没错。

德拉科笑了起来，拿出平时哄朋友孩子的语气说：“那你做得很棒。”

已经很久没被这样夸过了的斯科皮微微一愣，低下头看着手里还剩个尖儿的冰淇淋筒，心里有些痒痒的。

 

摩天轮跨过最高点，缓缓地开始下降。斯科皮直起身子看看窗外，地平线在他视线内慢慢升高，逐渐远去。

他回头重新看向德拉科，心想待会儿就看不着啦。

“你是不是在电视上见过我？”德拉科见到小男孩又看着自己，突然觉得是不是因为自己经常在新闻上露脸。

斯科皮又顿了一下，才慢慢地点了点头。

想明白小孩为何一直看着自己，德拉科放松下来，“本人看起来怎样？和电视上的像吗？”

斯科皮歪起脑袋思索一番，说：“比电视上帅。”

德拉科轻笑起来：“谢谢。”

“看起来一点也不倒霉。”斯科皮把最后一点蛋筒尖吃完，又补了一句。

“？”德拉科一愣，什么叫一点也不倒霉？

只是还来不及问，摩天轮就刚好到达落客区。斯科皮“唰”的跳下座位就向外冲去，在最后一秒乖乖遵守住哈利给他下的严令。

德拉科有些担心，便跟着跑下了摩天轮，远远地追在男孩身后。

 

卢平在椅子上缓过了气，眼看摩天轮要下来，就走到出口处等斯科皮。

小孩远远地跑来，脸上挂着惊慌失措的表情。卢平还没问出口发生了什么事，就见到斯科皮身后跟着一个熟悉的人。

“……”

卢平倒吸一口冷气，脸上一贯淡淡的表情差点没绷住。

德拉科跑到跟前来才发现是认识的人，他看见小男孩躲到了卢平的身后，惊讶地喊起来：“卢平教授？”

“啊……”卢平还在平复心情，“好，好久不见。”

德拉科长期守在边境，假期才回到主星。即使卢平进了军部，两人至今也没碰到过面。

见到学生时期熟悉的老师，德拉科还是很欣喜的。他看看没什么变化的卢平，又看看他身后的小男孩。

“请问这位是……”德拉科指指斯科皮。

“这是我的孙……”话说到一半，卢平突然想起德拉科算是跟自己走得近的学生，说不定还记得自己的情况，“咳，朋友的孩子，今天我帮忙带一天。”

“哦，我刚刚正巧和他坐在一起。”德拉科指指摩天轮，解释道，“小孩挺聪明的。"

他笑了笑，"也很乖。"

卢平的内心仿佛坐了十八趟极限过山车，听到最后这句，却奇妙的突然平静下来。

他哑然失笑，把斯科皮拉进德拉科的视线里，搓搓小男孩的头顶。

“他长这么大，你是第一个这么夸他的。”

“是吗？”德拉科蹲下来，学着卢平摸摸斯科皮的脑袋，“那你要多听妈妈的话。”

他站起来和卢平道别：“我还有事，先走一步，你们慢慢玩。”

说完又跟斯科皮挥手再见，德拉科才转身离去。

 

一大一小心情复杂地目送那个挺拔的背影离开，安静了好一会儿，他们缓缓地相视一看。

“卢平爷爷，保密吗？”斯科皮心惊胆战地问。

卢平回想了一下自己刚才的举动，心脏颤了一颤，默默地扶额。

“绝对不能说出去。”

——TBC——


	23. Chapter 23

回到咖啡厅，德拉科都还在想刚刚遇到的那个男孩。见到高尔后，他把遇到卢平的事情说了一遍。

“卢平教授吗？他转到军部的新兵营里当教官，我偶尔会碰到他。”高尔撑着脑袋想了想，“兵部就那么大，我倒是没听过有哪家孩子能说几种联邦语的。要是有，早就出名了。”

“应该是他外面朋友的小孩吧。”德拉科说道，卢平教授毕竟比他们年长那么多，有他们不知道的朋友非常正常。“我看那个孩子很眼熟，不知道是不是哪个老师家里的孩子。”

高尔点点头，没有在意。有了孩子的人，别人家的孩子再优秀也没自家的孩子好。他三言两语，将话题拉到正事上面。

“刚刚收到的消息。”高尔递出自己的光脑，让德拉科直接阅读上面的内容，低声说：“又有偏远的能源矿星有动静。“

德拉科眉头微皱：“派人去查看了吗？”

“去了，但不敢靠太近。”

德拉科双手搁在翘起来的腿上，左手摩挲着右手小指上的戒指。

“找一支干净的边境编队给我。”他想了一下，“别用你的人。”

高尔点点头，“你过去？”

“对，我亲自去。”德拉科手指轻轻地敲敲桌面，“在哪里？”

高尔低头查看一眼报告，低声道：“D76星区。”

 

D76星区。

隐形传输艇静悄悄地停靠在能源矿星球上一个无人区里，哈利将光笔插在夹克内袋里，打开光脑和其他人标记地点。

“我和纳威过去，金妮和卢娜在舰上等我们，如被发现，所有人统一口径是旅游者迷路，伪证在卢娜那里，卢娜给每个人发一份。”

“是。”卢娜应声，“需要侵入监控系统吗？”

“不用，我们有徽章。”哈利拍拍胸口处的掠夺者徽章，“只要没人，就可以大摇大摆地走进去。”

“有人也不怕，我们有团长。”纳威笑起来，跟着哈利踏出伪装成传输艇的战斗舰。

无人区里眼望过去，是无边无际的沙土地。哈利和纳威步行约一刻后，走到被私占的能源矿附近。

“靠，他们这么大胆？连房子都建起来了？”纳威看着眼前的基地，目瞪口呆。

哈利眯起眼，这么大胆的只可能是食死徒，他们越肆无忌惮代表里德尔的势力越稳固。

他拔出光笔，在手中变成一把量子手枪。“推进，拍到决定性画面就撤离。”

“是，团长。”纳威肩膀上爬着一架微型摄像无人机器人，跟在哈利身后向基地内踏入。

 

金妮在战斗舰上无聊地看着窗外，卢娜坐到纳威的位置上，用光脑和加密频道接收纳威和哈利发出来的照片和视频。

“拍到食死徒的标志或者熟悉的面孔吗？”

卢娜盯着屏幕一张一张照片地过，摇摇头。“还没有，会不会这一批人都是新人？”

“应该不会，这么大的基地，不可能没有信任的高层来坐镇。”金妮靠在椅背上，揪着自己的马尾辫，她歪头看了一眼卢娜的光脑屏幕，“应该快进入到核心区了吧。”

“根据之前探查过的食死徒基地，如果结构一样，那就快了，应该再过半小时，他们就能退出来。”卢娜盯着屏幕说。

“哎，路上两天，行动三小时，我还在这里坐着，没劲。”金妮百般无聊，恨不得要伸个懒腰，“下次申请让纳威留在舰……糟了！”

金妮见到战斗舰上的检测画面显示，有人正在向他们的战斗舰靠近。

“伪装！”

金妮马上散开自己的马尾辫，一头卷发拨乱成随意的大波浪，再拉开身上的紧身夹克，脱下丢到后座，仅穿着里面一件性感吊带小背心。

她一拍操作台上的一个按钮，所有武器按键全部隐藏，看起来就像一个普通传输艇的操作台。

卢娜不需要行动，一向穿着随意。她取下胸口的掠夺者徽章塞进口袋，给自己戴上一副墨镜。

“嗨，长官你好~”

两个女孩刚装扮完，一艘军部的悬浮艇就停靠在他们的战斗舰附近，一名士兵从上面下来，走到她们的驾驶位边上。金妮打开舱门，语气夸张地向他问好。

“证件。”

身穿军装的士兵见到是两名穿着休闲的女生，举起自己手腕上的光脑。

“好的~”金妮和卢娜从光脑里调出自己的证件。

“金妮·韦斯莱，卢娜·洛夫古德，都是中学老师……你们两怎么会到这里来？这里是无人区，按道理不应该有任何人停靠在这里。”

“哎呀，长官，我们两原本是度蜜月中的……”金妮笑着回头牵起卢娜的手，放在嘴边自然地亲了亲，再转头看向士兵，“可是我们迷路了……想停在这里先看看路线。”

“你们两个人用一艘传输艇？”士兵看了眼传输艇上的编号，输进光脑中的系统里查看。

“租来的，度蜜月想享受一把。”金妮主动把所有资料找出来——当然，是事先伪造好的——一点一点地展示给士兵看。

见一切手续资料全齐，系统里也查到对应的传输艇编号，士兵没有多疑。

“你们赶紧离开，祝新婚快乐。”

最后落下一句意外的祝福，士兵传给她们一张附近的星图后，他后退一段距离，盯着传输艇离开。金妮合上舱门，和卢娜互看一眼，无奈地启动战斗舰，决定在附近虚晃一圈，半个小时内再回来。

传输艇升高，缓缓离开。士兵关上光脑，回到悬浮艇内。

“什么人？”

坐在悬浮艇后座上的德拉科，盯着窗外远去的传输艇问部下。

“迷路的旅客，一切资料真实，应该没问题。”

德拉科摆摆手，让他继续向基地靠近。

“再前进五百米，然后步行潜入，边境编队让他们在四十分钟后到达。”

 

——TBC——


	24. Chapter 24

基地内的人比想象中的少，哈利和纳威一路顺利推进，已经快要深入到基地中心区域。

“感觉不太对劲。”哈利皱起眉，靠在一间杂物间里的门后，“挖掘能源矿需要的人不可能这么少，就算全部都用机器人，至少也要操作师。”

“难道这里不是为了挖掘能源矿？”纳威抬头问道。他蹲在地上，正在补全光脑里的基地平面图。

哈利沉吟一番，透过门缝盯着外面走廊上的动静。其他食死徒的能源矿基地内的巡视警卫通常都是半个小时巡视一次，而这里的则是十五分钟一次。纳威手里的基地平面图还剩最后一个核心区域就可以补全，可在这里如此频繁的巡视的干扰下，他们可能无法在原定时间前出去。

“走廊尽头有一台电梯，不知道是通往哪里的，需要过去查看吗？”纳威完成手里的事情，关上光脑站起来对哈利问道。“但我们肯定要超时。”

探查任务超出一定的时间范围，被发现的几率就会急速上升。

“去吧，我觉得这个基地有问题。”

哈利在心中计算完巡视时间，还有五分钟的时间。可是电梯去往哪里他们也不清楚，哈利在杂物间里翻找一圈，最后翻出来两套旧巴巴的清洁工制服。

哈利嫌弃地用光笔稍微清洁了制服一遍，和纳威换上制服，推着一辆清洁车走进走廊。

他们疾步走进电梯，电梯只有向下的楼层，最深一层到达地下七层。

“全在地下？”纳威看着按钮，“我们去哪里？”

“负四楼，再深了不好撤退。”哈利按下楼层按钮，戴上伪装眼镜，让自己的样子更不起眼一点。

电梯门打开，外面是一条安静的白色走廊。哈利和纳威低头推着清洁车谨慎地走出电梯。走廊里空无一人，甚至连巡视警卫都没有。他们走了很长一段路后才见到有门，门背后能听到模糊的人声，但听不清对方在说什么。

“怎么办，要不要离开？”纳威小声地问了一句。

哈利看着前方似乎没有尽头的走廊，咬牙道：“撤退。”

二人立刻掉头，回到电梯门口。哈利计算着楼上巡视的时间按下电梯，不一会，电梯门打开，里面却站着两名警卫。

哈利和纳威连忙低头，靠在一边，试图让警卫先走出电梯离开。哈利心中立刻思索起如果警卫问起来，他们回答什么才不会暴露。

可没想到两名警卫却没有理会他们，而是直接走出电梯就要离开。纳威微微有些惊讶，抬头瞟了一眼这两名警卫。

这一眼，却让纳威和其中一名警卫都大吃一惊。

“是你？！”

“马尔福？！”

哈利立刻抬头，发现其中一名警卫竟然是德拉科。他戴着一顶有帽舌的警卫帽，遮住一半的面容。双方下意识全部拔出光笔防卫，德拉科之外的警卫竟然更是直接冲过来，要拿下哈利。哈利立刻回手，三招之内将那人压在墙上。

“别打了！认识的！”德拉科小声地朝着自己的部下和那名纳威的同伴叫起来。

走廊上的动静大了起来，纳威压住电梯按钮，连忙喊住他们：“快进电梯！”

来不及思考，哈利松开那名警卫，四个人迅速移进电梯。

德拉科按下暂停电梯的按钮，“走廊和电梯里的监控我已经植入木马，会自动替换所有画面，这里是最安全的。”

他盯着纳威，“你怎么在这里？别告诉我你在这里当清洁工，就算是政府也请不起格兰芬多毕业的清洁工。”

纳威余光看了一眼哈利，哈利开口道：“那……马尔福将军，怎么又在这里给人家当警卫呢？”

德拉科目光移到这名长相不起眼的黑发男人身上，他带着一副黑框眼镜，镜框大的有些古板。德拉科微微皱眉，总觉得有些熟悉，可又说不出来是什么地方熟悉。

他重新看向纳威：“看在老同学的份上，互不干扰？”

虽然他很想知道纳威在做什么，但此刻在别人的地盘上，还是以任务为优先。

纳威和哈利相视而看，依然是戒备的状态。虽然德拉科明显不是这里的人，但他们不能保证他和里德尔没有任何关系。

“再附赠两条信息，建议你们去负二楼看一眼。”德拉科盯着黑发男子，他发现纳威听命于此人，“还有十五分钟后会有边境编队上门搜查。”

哈利紧紧地盯住德拉科，几秒钟后，他微不可见地对纳威点点头。

 

电梯重启，纳威和那名黑发男子在负二楼离开电梯。德拉科带着部下，掐着巡视的时间，悄悄地离开了基地。

“将军，刚刚那两个人……”

“不必理会，隆巴顿那个人……不会成为我们的敌人。”德拉科挥挥手，“回去之后查一下他，看看他在干什么。”

德拉科眯起眼，想起另外一名黑发男子。

“还有另外一个人，尽快找出他的身份信息给我。”

“是，将军。”

部下接下命令，和德拉科离开基地。确定进入安全区域后，他打开光脑将他们的悬浮艇召唤过来。德拉科踏入悬浮艇，就在后座换下警卫的制服，重新穿上自己的衬衫，并且套上了军部的制服。墨绿色的收腰军装外斜跨着黑色皮带，肩膀上是象征着少将级别的肩章。

“和边境编队集合，再光明正大地进去转一圈。”

德拉科换完衣服，正坐在后面的座位里。他回想起刚刚在基地地下看到的画面，眼中显现出无法遮掩的惊骇。

——TBC——


	25. Chapter 25

哈利和纳威两人警惕地踏出电梯，推着清洁车向前走去。他们两人心中都是一片惊涛骇浪，可此时的情形不允许他们停下行动，只能暂时按下心中的惊诧与疑问，先继续手里的任务。

负二楼与负四楼不一样，这里的工作人员明显更多一点。所幸他们二人穿着清洁工的衣服，其他人见到他们没有任何反应。

“嘿！你们两个过来，实验室刚清走一批实验体，你们进去把地拖一下。”

一名穿着白大褂的工作人员突然喊住他们俩，哈利和纳威立刻答应，跟在那人背后穿过走廊，走进走廊尽头的一扇大门。

大门内是一间巨大的实验室，里面摆着数台看起来像是治疗仪的机器。某两台机器边的地上是触目惊心的血迹和碎玻璃，哈利在心中肯定，这些治疗仪，绝对不是单纯的治疗用。

纳威见到那一大片深红色，稍微有些愣神。

“愣着在那里干什么？拖地呀，碎玻璃一定要清走，不然伤到后面的实验体就不妙了。”

实验室里有三四个工作人员在那里忙碌，其他人似乎完全不把地上的血液当回事。哈利和纳威立刻回神，低着头拿出拖把和抹布开始清理地面。他们一边清理，一边偷偷打量着这间房间里的一切事物。而纳威的微型机器人，则顺着他的裤腿，悄悄地躲开工作人员的视线，偷偷爬到了无人的办公桌上，静悄悄地连上办公桌上的电脑。

 

哈利和纳威有意拖延时间，故意放慢了手里的速度。过了一会，把他们俩人带进来的工作人员突然觉得有些不对劲。毕竟以往的清洁工人都是恨不得尽快弄完，逃离这间屋子，没人会像这两人一样慢斯条理地干活。

“你们……”那个工作人员走上前，想看他们的工作证。可就在此时，实验室里突然响起通知广播：“试验区A级封锁，试验区A级封锁，请全部人员按照路线撤退，请全部人员按照路线撤退……”

所有工作人员顿时扑向了自己的工作台，以最快的速度收起自己的资料和个人物品。纳威趁机收回了他的机器人，可他和哈利一时不知道该如何行动。站在那里犹豫了两三秒，被那个工作人员眼尖地瞧见。

“嘿你们两个人！”那人从脖子上摘下项链变成一把量子手枪，“我就觉得你们不对劲……”

其他工作人员看了他们一眼，就完全顾不上地收回视线，继续收拾自己的东西。哈利紧盯着眼前举着枪的人，索性放弃狡辩，直接冲上去三下两下收拾了这个人，然后在其他人惊恐的眼神中，举起手中的量子手枪对准他们，和纳威迅速撤出了实验室。

等撤到门口时，哈利突然转身，对着其中一台治疗仪连开数枪，击中治疗仪的能量储存区。治疗仪立即爆炸开来，堵住了里面的人追上来的道路。哈利和纳威立刻转身，向已知的楼梯间跑去。

可他们还没跑到楼梯口，就听见通知广播再次响起——

“有可疑人物侵入，改为O级封锁，请所有人员三分钟内进入负一层停机坪，五分钟后进入自毁封锁程序。请所有人员三分钟内……”

 

基地上层。

基地的负责人恭敬地走在前方，身后跟着的是身穿军部制服的德拉科·马尔福将军。

原本边境编队包围基地时，基地的负责人依然嚣张的不可一世，昂着头站在基地门口，连一个眼神都不屑于给。直到德拉科出现在编队前方，对方才稍稍低了低头。

负责人不清楚德拉科到底和那位大人是什么样的关系，但毕竟是马尔福将军，恭敬三分总归没错。

德拉科板着脸站在基地门口四周打量一番，等负责人心里开始有些忐忑不安的时候，又突然对着负责人亲切地笑了起来。

“例行公事。”德拉科俯身过去，在负责人耳边小声笑道，“帮帮忙。”

负责人恍然大悟，一同笑起来。他神情瞬间转变，伸出手向德拉科问好。德拉科完全没有抬起少将的架子，而是友好地接下他的寒暄，嘴里说道：“就我一人进去视察一圈，看完便走。”他挑起嘴角，“姨夫说过，安全问题总归是不可忽视的。”

“是，是，将军说的有理。”负责人见德拉科已经暗示到了这个地步，彻底放下防备之心。他侧着身体，将德拉科迎入了基地。

 

德拉科早已摸清楚了基地上层的情况，跟着负责人没有多问，随便逛了一圈就摆出了兴致缺缺的脸色。负责人正准备将他送离基地时，德拉科突然开口：“去看一下你们的矿场吧，操作师的安全问题也非常重要。”

“呃……”刚要松一口气的负责人顿时一滞，愣了几秒才说：“采矿现场环境恶劣，我担心您去那里会有些不适……”

“这有什么。”德拉科毫不在意地笑起来，“我可是在枪林弹雨中过来的。有一次我被追到了一颗无人星球上，还是靠着五颗营养片还有地上的野草撑了二十天才等来了救援。”

他瞥了负责人一眼，对方无缘无故一激灵，不敢继续拒绝。

“那请您再次稍坐片刻，我去安排一下。”负责人把德拉科带到一间休息室里，让人端上点心茶水，自己则去安排参观矿场的事情。

德拉科挥挥手让他去忙，等休息室只剩他一人时，德拉科脸上的微笑顿时就沉了下来。

什么安排参观？怕是去遮掩不能让他见到的东西吧？不过对于负责人能带他去看的地方，德拉科还是很有兴趣的。

 

约十分钟之后，负责人匆匆地回来，把德拉科带出了休息室。

“我们这里采用的是最新的远程操控技术，所有操作师只需要在室内，就能顺利操作所有机器人。”

负责人走到电梯前——正是那部通往地下的电梯，“所以我带您去参观一下操作间，这样也不会辛苦……”

负责人的话还没说完，基地内就突然响起巨大的警报声：“O级封锁，请所有人员三分钟内进入负一层停机坪，五分钟后进入自毁封锁程序。请所有人员三分钟内……”

“这是什么？”德拉科疑惑地看向负责人。只见对方一脸惊诧，随后立刻神色大变，“对不起将军，我现在送……”他话说一半，又看了看手腕上的光脑，“出去也来不及了！”

走廊上涌出不少人。他们都对德拉科的一身军部制服如同看不见一样，迅速地向一个方向慌忙地跑去。负责人来回环顾一圈，咬咬牙，突然对着德拉科身后使了一个眼色。

德拉科还来不及回头，背后就被突然冲上来的一名警卫用光笔一按，变成电枪的光笔瞬间就将德拉科击晕在地上。

“抱歉！”负责人慌张地对倒在地上的德拉科说，“但O级封锁所有外人都不得离开……反正那位大人也不会发现！”

负责人说完就转头跟着大部队跑掉，两分钟之后，走廊上就只剩下昏倒在地上的德拉科。

“最终召集，请所有人员两分钟内进入负一层停机坪，四分钟后进入自毁封锁程序。请所有人员……”

 

——TBC——


	26. Chapter 26

哈利收起手中的量子枪，跨过躺在地上的警卫，接着向基地地面跑去。纳威跟在他身后，一边大步地跨上楼梯，一边转身扫射身后的警卫。

“出口在前面！”哈利冲上最后一阶楼梯，打开防火门，和纳威快速冲出去。纳威反身关门上锁，从腰间掏出一枚微型炸弹贴在门锁处。

他们拐入走廊，向基地出口用最快的速度跑去。被防火门拦在里面的警卫试图用量子枪击开门锁，几枪之后，量子枪击中微型炸弹，“嘭！”的一声，哈利和纳威身后就再也没有任何追上来的警卫。

基地上层的人员明显已经全部撤退，走廊上空无一人，两侧房间内的物品被弄得乱七八糟，不少文件洒落在地上。

“搜寻吗？”纳威一边跑，一边问哈利。

“放弃，这个级别的封锁说不定是……”

哈利脚步一顿，纳威差点撞上他的背后，一个急拐弯才堪堪停下。两个人定眼一看，看到晕倒在地上的德拉科。

“他怎么会……”

纳威疑惑地打量着德拉科身上的衣服，不明白这个人为何会换了一身衣服躺在这里。

“团长，是他吗？”纳威甚至怀疑这是否是马尔福本人。

哈利立刻上前，蹲下来查看德拉科的情况。他掀开德拉科的衣领和袖子，最后手指按在对方的脖子上试了一下脉搏。

“是他，心跳正常，应该只是晕倒了。”

“嗯？你怎么确定的？”纳威有些惊讶，如今面部微调技术精湛，能整得和另一个人一模一样不是问题。

哈利无辜地看向纳威：“他身上的痣。”

“……哦。”纳威突然反应过来，“那……救吗？”

哈利还没开口，广播里就继续传出声音：“人员撤退结束，自毁封锁程序两分钟后开始。地表清扫磁波即将开启，地表清扫磁波即将开启……”

“什么？！”哈利和纳威不约而同地惊呼起来，清扫磁波会从地面侵入到所有可以接触到的电子产品中，破坏其核心区域，让其损坏，无法再使用。

“你背上他，我联系金妮！”

哈利拽起地上的德拉科就把他丢到纳威的背上，自己则立刻通过光脑联系金妮。

“团长……我……我们在……三分钟……到……”

金妮的声音断断续续，哈利争取在最后一刻把坐标发出。

“新坐标，打开尾翼接我们，千万不能停靠，这里有清扫磁波！”

“靠！……两分……半……到……”

哈利发出坐标，眼看纳威已经将德拉科稳妥地背在身上，立刻喊道：“去屋顶上！”

 

所幸他们已经清楚基地的平面结构，马上就找到了通往屋顶的通道。哈利敏捷地爬上屋顶，再回头将背着一个人的纳威拉了上来。

他们刚爬上屋顶的平台，就听到基地广播发出通知：“自……毁封锁程……开……自毁……毁……封锁……”

纳威刚把德拉科放在地上， 脚下就传来一阵巨大的震动。

“轰！——”

远方传来剧烈地爆炸声，哈利迅速站稳，他手中的光笔变成倍数望远镜，举到眼前观察远处的情况。基地外一圈一圈传来爆炸的声音，地面轰然塌陷，远远看去，尘土扬起，飞沙走石。

哈利皱起眉看向四周，O级封锁真如他预想的那样，是要将这里的一切痕迹彻底毁掉，不留一丝证据。

“靠！真的是全炸掉？！”纳威一下子没站稳，半跪在地上，怀里的德拉科被他的膝盖磕了一下。

德拉科迷迷糊糊的，被撞醒过来。

“金妮还有多久到？爆炸离我们也就半分钟了……”哈利扫到基地大门的方向，“不好！外面好像有人……”

话还没说完，哈利就突然被大力地撞开，手中的望远镜被人一把夺走。他回过头，见到是醒来的德拉科。德拉科抢过他的望远镜，焦急地看向基地大门外。几秒后，哈利还没来得及要抢回自己的光笔，德拉科就把望远镜丢回到他手里，急忙打开光脑。

“威尔斯！你们还在吗？！威尔斯！撤退！立刻撤退……”

可惜他的光脑已经彻底毁坏，他连通讯音都听不到。

同时，他们头顶上传来声音。金妮的战斗舰渐渐显出身影，离他们越来越近。纳威站起来向金妮招手，战斗舰缓缓降下，降到离平台地面约三米的高度，尾翼舱门打开，一阶楼梯降在空中让他们上去，卢娜在舱门内向他们招手。

“团长！快点！时间久了磁波对空中也会有影响！”

德拉科听到卢娜的话就立刻明白了眼下的状况。哈利和纳威还没开口，他就立刻越过他们，冲上了战斗舰。其他两个人立刻跟着德拉科跑进战斗舰，就看到德拉科跑向操作台，明显是要操控战斗舰去基地门口救人。

“靠！你谁！”坐在操作台前的金妮下意识抬手向后一挡，被德拉科抬手压住。

德拉科拽起金妮，就要将她拉离操作台，抢夺操作台的控制权。金妮必然不会让他得逞，她从手腕上拔起光笔，变成一把段匕首，扬手就向对方划去。德拉科急于救人无心恋战，抬手直接拍向匕首，想要将她撞开。可金妮的战斗力不是常年坐在指挥位上的德拉科能比的，她微微侧腕，锋利的刀刃沿着的德拉科的手臂一路划下，将他的小臂划出一条长而深的伤口。德拉科微微缩手，但没有让开的意思。他用力一撞，将金妮撞开，自己立刻向操作台扑去。

金妮莫名其妙，甚至还没反应过来眼前的人是谁。她被激起斗志，举起匕首就要向这个人砍去。

“住手！”

哈利从后面冲上来拉住金妮丢给身后的纳威，自己则上前压住德拉科的手。德拉科手臂上鲜血涌出，弄得操作台和哈利手上都是大片的血迹。

哈利大声喊道：“来不及了！”

德拉科充耳不闻，拍开哈利的手就继续操作。

“你抬头看看！”

哈利抓住他的脑袋让他看向屏幕，战斗舰拍向基地大门的摄像头画面与热能扫描显示，那里早已塌陷，没有任何生命存在的迹象。在刚才哈利用望远镜扫过去的时候，爆炸就已经发生。

德拉科愣愣地看向屏幕：“不可能……那可是整整一队的人……过去，我要过去！”

“再拖下去连我们都会死在这里！”哈利一把扯开他，立刻操作指令。战斗舰迅速高升，离开此地。

爆炸已经蔓延到他们脚下的位置，战斗舰刚升高一截，他们刚刚站过的地方就被炸弹夷为平地。德拉科沮丧地跌坐在驾驶位上，手掌捂着脸沉默不语，完全不顾自己的手臂还在流血。

哈利看了他一眼，又回头看向自己的伙伴。此刻，金妮才反应过来这个人是谁。她目瞪口呆地盯着德拉科，刚想开口，就被哈利看过来的眼神制止。哈利轻微地向他们三人摇摇头，让他们注意言语。

 

无人跟随的战斗舰连伪装都省去，船舰向宇宙飞去，身后的星球表层震动塌陷，整颗星球顿时如坍塌了一样。只是在浩瀚的宇宙中，这点渺小细微的动静不值得一提。等战斗舰提速远去，重新进入寂静的真空中后，被抛弃的星球甚至连身影都几乎要看不见。

金妮把颓废的德拉科踢到后面的位置上，和纳威重新坐在驾驶位中。他们扫描了一圈周边的航道，那些逃离的食死徒们大概用了什么特殊的隐形方式，他们没有找到任何船舰的行踪。

“能如此迅速就撤退，必定是做好了万全准备的。”哈利站在驾驶位后面，盯着屏幕低声说道，“不用找了，我们再找下去，就是他们追杀我们。”他稍稍侧头，用余光瞟了一眼身后的金发男人，“回掠夺者。”

“团长……”金妮和纳威同时看向他，又一起用眼睛瞟了瞟德拉科，欲言又止。

“他又不是傻子，这时候放他回去，第二天你们的身份就能被他翻个底朝天。”哈利扶了扶脸上的眼镜，“把他带回去，刚好有些问题，我们也需要问一问他。”

 

——TBC——


	27. Chapter 27

因自己的疏忽而让部下和一队士兵牺牲性命的事情给予了德拉科沉重的打击，但此刻情况特殊，德拉科就算再难过，也要迅速恢复过来，先理清楚眼前的状况。

他的光脑彻底被毁坏，无法和外界联系。尾指上的光笔依然完好无损，但刚刚的那几招过后，德拉科很确定，除了背后那眼熟的小姑娘之外，面对他眼前的三人，就算用上光笔，自己也毫无胜算。

但德拉科没有离开的打算，在这种时候同时碰到了纳威和那个罗恩·韦斯莱的妹妹——金妮·韦斯莱，德拉科心里明白这帮人绝不是意外出现在此处的。

他毕业后便和格兰芬多的人再无往来，而现在细细想来，他确实也再没有碰到任何一个过当初那帮熟悉的格兰芬多。

他们那些人都去了哪里？德拉科原以为他们只是没有留在主星，可现在看来，事情远远没有他想得那么简单。

还有那个没见过的黑发男人，到底是谁？

德拉科盯着他的身影，不由自主地出神。

 

战斗舰悄悄地飞往苏兰尔边境，确认好周围没有任何危险后，其他三人借由去整理这次拿回来的所有资料躲到驾驶室外，而哈利走到德拉科面前，丢给他一台随身治疗仪，自己则斜靠在一边的舱壁上。

“再不止血，金妮就要压着你帮她抹地了，这战斗舰可是她的宝贝。”

操作台上血迹被金妮用光笔和雾化清洁剂来回清了十几遍也不满意，走的时候还气不过地瞪了德拉科一眼。

等回过神来后，德拉科终于感受到手臂上的疼痛。他乖乖地脱下制服外套，才发现鲜血已经干了一半，让里面衬衫的袖子粘在皮肤上拉不开。德拉科单手不好操作，几次拉扯衣袖都弄到伤口，疼的他忍不住吸了一口气。

哈利双手抱在胸前看了一会后，他突然上前，俯身帮德拉科清理伤口附近的布料。

德拉科抬起头，挑起眼尾盯着他。最后德拉科干脆伸出手，让眼前的这个男人帮他拉起袖子，自己再用治疗仪治疗伤口。有了哈利的帮忙，伤口很快就治愈完毕。若不是衣物上的血迹，根本看不出那里曾经有一条可怕的口子。

德拉科挽好自己的衬衫袖子，再把制服外套上的血迹用光笔清理干净，搭在座位扶手上。

“你是谁？他们为什么跟着你？”

哈利没有回答， 他直接从衣服兜里掏出一张蓝色名片，递到德拉科眼前。

名片上没有任何文字，只有一枚标志——掠夺者的标志。

德拉科顿时睁大了双眼，马上伸手接下名片。传说中的掠夺者佣兵团，就连他也不过是见过其中一两个最基层的佣兵，还是事情过后连人都找不到的那种。

“你……”德拉科紧紧盯着这个男人，不清楚他是什么样的角色。

“我叫戴维斯，是他们的团长。”

“戴维斯？”德拉科挑眉，“听起来像个假名。”

“随你。”哈利不在意地耸耸肩，“现在是你在我们手里，我给你什么样的信息要看我的心情。”

德拉科靠在座位的椅背上，身姿渐渐挺直起来。他一改之前的颓态，重新回到马尔福少将一贯的气势中，沉静地盯着眼前的这个人。

“我以为你清楚，若是以后还想像现在这般……”德拉科的视线扫了扫窗外，“自由的在苏尔兰边境穿梭，对我的态度应该再好点。”

“算了吧。”哈利好笑起来，脚下换了一个姿势。

这不是他这么多年后第一次见到德拉科。过去执行任务时，他陆陆续续见到过这个人很多次。再加上德拉科常年出现在苏尔兰的新闻中，别说是哈利，整个苏尔兰的人民，对这位马尔福家未来的继承人，都非常熟悉。

不过如此近距离的面对面，倒是第一次。德拉科比过去更加成熟一些，眉间多了几条浅浅的皱纹，想必是心事不少。其余的到没怎么变，就连发型都还是那头向后梳去的短金发。只不过此时经过多番折腾，刘海凌乱地耷拉在额前，他腰板挺得再直，也显得有些气弱。

“就算我把你抓回去关一辈子，整个苏尔兰都不会怀疑到我的头上来。有些人以为你死了，有些人会以为你是被前一帮人害死的，而我……”哈利勾起嘴角，想了想，说：“相信我，你要是还想好好地活着，还真要靠我。”

哈利心想，在掠夺者里，对德拉科旧恨加上斯科皮的新仇，大概想揍死德拉科的人能绕着登陆舰排上三大圈。若不是哈利坚持维护德拉科的生命权益，马尔福庄园大概早就被不明战斗舰轰成陨石坑。

只是德拉科不明白这中间的逻辑，他莫名其妙地看向哈利。哈利不打算解释，冲他扯扯嘴角，也没有继续问问题，而是转身走到驾驶位上坐下，掏出备用光脑处理自己的事情。

他知道自己有一肚子的问题想要问德拉科，身后的那个人肯定也是满腹心事。只是他了解德拉科，若是此刻把问题一股脑全都丢出来，肯定会被德拉科拿住把柄，跟他迂回套话。

所以哈利索性什么也不问，决定等磨尽德拉科的耐心后，再好好地跟他谈论正事。更何况到了掠夺者，有登陆舰上的那帮人……哈利不担心自己逼问不出来任何信息。

 

掠夺者此刻不在苏尔兰境内，战斗舰飞行了整整二十多个小时后，才到达登陆舰。看到登陆舰时，德拉科虽然不像当年的少年们那般将吃惊的神情都表露在脸上，但依然忍不住轻轻发出一声惊叹。

战斗舰接驳成功，金妮，纳威还有卢娜一直躲着德拉科，在舱门打开的那一刻，他们就立刻冲了出去，呼吸自由的空气。

德拉科跟着哈利走在后方，他步伐沉稳中带着一丝警惕，悄悄地打量着周围的一切，直到……

“罗恩·韦斯莱？”

虽然心里有隐隐的预感，但见到罗恩时，德拉科还是感到万分惊诧。更何况他看到的是罗恩一身不修边幅的家居服，双手抱在胸前，肩膀一侧靠着一个幼小的婴儿。

“呀，我的小玫瑰。”哈利笑着走过去，从呆若木鸡地罗恩手里接过小宝宝，顺势悄悄捏了捏罗恩的手臂。

“他……他怎么……哎，罗丝刚喝过奶，还在拍嗝。”奶爸傻兮兮地呆在那里，愣了半天才想起自己抱着女儿是在干什么。

哈利逗了逗小罗丝，他从罗恩肩膀上揭下手帕，垫到自己的肩膀上， 竖起婴儿熟练地帮她拍嗝。

“一切缘由纳威可以跟你解释，这个人交给你，给他找身干净衣服，还有别让他乱逛被人揍就行了。”哈利抱着小宝宝转身就要走，“我去找赫敏和小天狼星，他手里的是蓝色名片。”哈利对着罗恩眨眨眼，“你懂得。”

名片的颜色代表着保密级别，其他团员见到来者手中的名片，就知道该给他什么版本的故事。

“蓝色？你疯了？！他这个人就应该一脚踹去外太空啊……喂！罗丝的奶嘴还在我这里！”

罗恩匆忙地将女儿的奶嘴塞进转身就跑的哈利手中，再回到一直静静地站在那里的德拉科面前，狠狠地瞪着他。

“……”

德拉科没想到刚踏上掠夺者，就看到如此生活化的一幕。尤其是那个戴维斯，明明看起来是一个利落精明的佣兵，可抱起婴儿拍嗝的手法，却比高尔还熟练，而且看起来一点也不突兀。

“蓝色，也不知道你这个人到底哪里能让他……呸！”罗恩恶狠狠地骂了一句，然后转身就走向生活区，“你先去客房呆着哪里也不许去，等我和纳威交接完毕后再来找你。”

“不先叙个旧吗？”德拉科跟在罗恩身后。

“叙旧？”罗恩瞪了他一眼后， 突然冷笑起来：“放心，我会跟你慢慢叙旧的。”

说完，罗恩本以为会听到反击，没想到身后安静下来。他疑惑地向后瞧了一眼，看到德拉科脸上一副淡淡的落寞。那个人眼皮垂下，目光望着地面，不知道在想什么。

装什么装，罗恩转回头，翻了个大白眼。

一个撒种不管的渣男摆什么深情谱？罗恩在心里把这么多年的咒骂又给过了一遍。现在马尔福终于落在了他的手里，罗恩咬牙地笑，他会好好招待他的。

 

——TBC——


	28. Chapter 28

哈利抱着罗丝找到赫敏。赫敏正好乐意有人主动帮她带孩子，完全没有要接过去的意思。哈利依然抱着罗丝，小女娃软绵绵地窝在他的怀里，吧嗒吧嗒吸着奶嘴乐。

赫敏放下手中的光脑，双手抱在胸前打量哈利：“你看起来似乎有再生一个的兴趣。”

“别吓我。”哈利空着的手比了一个投降的动作，“我这不是在回馈你嘛，当年年幼无知生了斯科皮，害的你们跟我一起折腾，现在你们有孩子，我当然不能跑掉。”

斯科皮出生后没多久，哈利就投入到掠夺者和凤凰社的工作中，斯科皮几乎是靠掠夺者里的众人一起带大的。

赫敏笑了一下：“罗丝可比斯科皮乖多了。”

“那多好，省的你们再变成掠夺者的二号黑名单。”哈利找了张椅子坐下，“我带了一个人回来。”

赫敏脸上波澜不惊，嘴边似笑非笑：“金妮她们在路上就告诉我了，我只是没告诉罗恩。”她看着哈利，“我知道你旧情未了，只是就这样贸贸然把他带来登陆舰上……”

“他似乎也在调查里德尔，虽然我不知道为什么。”哈利没有否认赫敏的话，但也没承认，“我没打算跟他再有所牵扯，不然也不会等到现在。只是他手里的信息，说不定正好是我们需要的。”

哈利低下头，看着怀里的婴儿，“而且……我也想让他看看斯科皮长大的地方。”

赫敏没有说话，她看着斯科皮长大，自己也当了母亲。哈利话里的含义，她是听得懂的。

“你呀……也不知道在坚持什么。”

哈利依旧低着头逗罗丝，没有接话。赫敏悄悄叹了口气，正准备换个话题谈正事的时候，却突然听到房间外面传来一阵喧哗。

他们走出房间看发生了什么事情，还没靠近，就听见小天狼星的声音远远传来：“谁把你带过来的？你这种混蛋只配去地牢！”

只见他手中握着常用的钢鞭，一瞬间地就朝着德拉科抽过去。德拉科再警觉也没有预料到这种场景，只能堪堪地蹲下，就地一个翻滚，狼狈地躲过钢鞭的攻击。

小天狼星没有停下手中的攻击，下一秒凌厉的钢鞭就继续迎面挥来。德拉科迅速拔出戒指，在手中变成一把光剑，打开几乎要甩到他脸上的缏子。

小天狼星见德拉科竟然挡住了自己的攻击，手中的钢鞭就马上换了一个方向，从腰部的位置甩出去。德拉科改守为攻，挥出光剑缠住鞭尾，用力向后拉去。只是没想到小天狼星的缏子竟然倏地消失，下一秒钢鞭竟然从另一侧抽过来。

德拉科身形不稳，来不及躲开。眼看着缏子就要抽到他胸膛上，突然一声枪击，离他就剩几厘米的钢鞭被打歪，落在地上。

“住手！”

德拉科扭头看去，那个戴维斯右臂揽着着小女婴，手掌捂在宝宝的耳朵上堵住声音。左手举着一把量子手枪，明显是他打歪的钢鞭。

德拉科记得那个戴维斯明显是一个右撇子，也就是说这个人是一个双枪手。他眯起眼，有这种能力的人可不多，尤其是不适用手的准度也如此之高的，就算在军部里也没几人。而他熟悉的人里，也只有一人有这个本领……

想到这里，德拉科微微有些愣神。他看到戴维斯，理所当然也见到了跟他一起出现的赫敏。韦斯莱，格兰杰，隆巴顿……这些格兰芬多全都出现在这里，唯独少了那个人，那个再也不可能出现在任何地方的人。可若是谈能力，哈利才是最应该出现在这里的人，而不是这不知道从哪里冒出来的不起眼的陌生人。

“你挡着我揍他干什么？那一枪打在他身上才对！”

小天狼星气愤地对着哈利大吼，周围的人见到老大发火，立刻跑掉几个胆子小的。

哈利把罗丝还给赫敏，无奈地走上前来：“我跟他无冤无仇，打他干什么？”他定定地看着小天狼星，皱起眉苦笑。

“他……”小天狼星见到哈利伪装，就知道哈利没有暴露自己的身份。他自然更不可能暴露教子的存在，再让那个人渣欺负哈利。

小天狼星气地咬牙切齿，可又不能明说。他挥挥手，指示罗恩跟其他两个人，把德拉科送到地牢去。

哈利拦住他：“我给他的是蓝色名片。”

“蓝什么色！我是这里的老大！”小天狼星气急败坏地大吼，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

“他受伤了，地牢那个环境会受不了的。”哈利不为所动，完全没有害怕小天狼星的意思。

“受什么伤，我看他满脸欠揍的样子……”

“不行，他是我重要的客人……”

几番讨价还价下来，最终双方达成一致——把德拉科关到禁闭室去。罗恩喜闻乐见，接下命令就笑嘻嘻地带人把德拉科扭送去了禁闭室。

 

禁闭室里面有床有厕所，只是极其简陋，主要是用于惩罚违反规矩的佣兵。德拉科被送他过来的人一把推进房间内，还没来得及说话，罗恩就“嘭”的一声关上门，头也不回地走掉。

德拉科自讨没趣，他摸摸后颈，干脆躺到床上，整理自己的思绪。

那群他认识的格兰芬多们明显对他一副有仇的样子，唯独那个戴维斯态度还算缓和。不用想，他也知道那帮人恨他是因为哈利的关系。德拉科盯着惨白的天花板，在昏暗的白灯下显得更加黯淡。

他不知道哈利离开霍格沃茨后是如何被里德尔的人杀掉的，甚至不知道哈利的尸骨被抛去了何处。这么多年过去后，他想起这些虽然不会像当年那般心痛，但一日不把真相找出来，一日不帮哈利报仇，他就一夜无法安眠。

若是当时他多想一下……甚至只是多考虑一下哈利的立场，最后的结果也不会变成那样。

德拉科死死地盯着天花板，无法闭眼，犹如这八年来的每一个夜晚。

 

小天狼星揪着哈利的衣领把教子带进自己的办公室， 打算就“不要看到人家一头金发长得帅就心软，你看我们掠夺者比他帅的精英好几个，金发的也不是没有，你怎么一个也看不上？”的话题给自己教子展开一堂生动的情感教育课。

哈利知道小天狼星要说什么，他随意地找了一张椅子坐下， 就立刻堵住了他的口：“他在调查里德尔，说不定有我们需要的情报。”

“他？调查里德尔？”小天狼星一脸不相信，“干什么？篡位吗？”

“也许吧。”哈利懒得跟他争辩，把这一趟行动向小天狼星详细地汇报了一遍。“资料还在纳威那里，等卢娜破解了机器人盗取的资料，也许就能得出那个基地到底在做什么的结论。”

哈利皱着眉想了一下，“最好的当然是能拿到德拉科手里的信息。”

小天狼星面色沉重地听着哈利的汇报，一心在思考。突然听到德拉科的名字时，他习惯性地又骂了一句：“严刑拷打还差不多，别指望我跟他合作。”

哈利哭笑不得：“我去和他谈，总可以吧？”

“更不可能！”小天狼星一拍桌面，“你不许跟他独处一室。”

哈利对于德拉科的态度，在掠夺者里众所皆知。背地里，小天狼星不知道唠叨了多少次自家教子的不争气，甚至给罗恩他们下了命令，一定要拦着哈利去找马尔福家那个混蛋和好。斯科皮姓得是波特，可不是那恶心败坏的马尔福。

“我带上罗恩他们，总可以吧？”哈利无奈地看着教父，“西里斯，留给我们的时间不多了，我对那个基地里所发生的事情……有着极其不详的预感。”

小天狼星万分不愿意，可牵涉到凤凰社的事情，他不得不理性思考。无论是为了情报，还是合作，若是能拉拢马尔福家的人，对他们来说都……呸！

“把你的眼镜给我戴好了，千万不要暴露！”

哈利连忙点头，一副虚心听从教父教导的谦虚样子。

——TBC——


	29. Chapter 29

掠夺者里的人是不可能对德拉科友好的，更别提客气二字。

且不说罗恩吩咐下去的饭菜有多难吃，德拉科莫名其妙地看着送饭的陌生人对自己一副深仇大恨的样子，有一个人甚至还掏出一盒古老的响炮，冲他的脚边丢去，炸地德拉科吓到摔在床上，缩在角落里一头雾水，直到那人被捧腹大笑的同伴拉走。

掠夺者里的人都是神经病吗？

德拉科了无生趣地挑着餐盘里煮过头的青菜，甚至开始怀疑罗恩那些人是不是以为杀害哈利的人是他。

德拉科三口两口吃掉难吃的饭菜，没有饥饿感就不再碰剩下的食物。过了一会儿，房门被敲响，德拉科以为是收盘子的人，没有理会。反正那些人敲门也不过是意思意思，就算他不说话，也照样会进来。

可敲门声响了几下后就没有了动静，过了几秒，外面见没有回应，就又敲了几下。

德拉科微微有些惊讶，他看向门口，说了一声：“进来。”

房门被推开，戴维斯手里捧着一个餐盘，腋下还夹着一套衣服。

“我就知道罗恩不会给你送什么好东西。”黑发男人笑着看看德拉科桌上的餐盘，见到那寒酸的饭菜被动过之后，脸上露出颇为吃惊的神色。

“我以为你们在太空里条件艰苦。”德拉科见到戴维斯放下的饭菜虽然谈不上有多精美，但至少是正常的饭菜，“心里甚至为你们感到深深的同情。”

哈利把衣服放在床上，转身看向坐在桌子边抱着双臂瞧他的德拉科。沾血的袖子挽至手肘上方，露出健壮的手臂。哈利心里有些意外，要是放到过去，德拉科绝对不会允许自己穿着脏衣服度过这么多天。

“我说过，这里唯一还想你活着的只有我。”哈利笑着看他。

“看出来了。”德拉科点点头，“那帮格兰芬多恨我，我能明白为什么，可是其他人……我在这里的名声很差吗？”

哈利想了一下，“第二名吧。”

第一名是斯科皮·波特，掠夺者众人又爱又恨的头号噩梦。

“第二名？还行，至少有人垫底。”德拉科盯着眼前的戴维斯，嘴角边含着一丝坏笑，“那你呢？为什么想要我活着？”

哈利抿着嘴没有答话，他直视着德拉科的双眼，许久之后才移开了视线。

“吃点东西吧，我知道你还饿着。”

他转身就要离开禁闭室，德拉科的声音突然在他身后响起。

“你知道哈利·波特吗？”

哈利倏地停下脚步，手掌扶在门把上一动不动。

“知道，怎么了？”

他背对着德拉科，没有回头。

“那帮格兰芬多心里真正崇拜的人是他，你镇不住他们。”

“你怎么知道？”

哈利转过头，眼神闪烁地望着德拉科。可德拉科坐到餐盘边上，拿起叉子开始吃东西，背对着哈利不看他。

“你比不过他，谁也比不过他。”

 

在哈利的干涉下，德拉科虽然依旧住在禁闭室里，但至少待遇恢复正常，有干净的换洗衣服，吃到的也是正常的饭菜。

哈利交代完后，又再次把德拉科抛到了一边，窝在会议室里和D.A.的团员们开会。

“你已经把他晾了三天。”赫敏手里的笔在指间转了一圈，“你还打算金屋藏娇多久？”

哈利不顾罗恩瞪着自己的目光，点点面前的资料，“他心思活络着呢，还想挑拨我跟你们之间的矛盾。”他摇摇头，“不急，再关几天。”

他看向卢娜，“主星那边有动静吗？”

“没有。”卢娜回答道，“马尔福似乎在休假中，他去了哪里没有人过问。好像他经常一人离开主星，大家对此习以为常。”

“里德尔那边呢？”

“似乎也没什么动静，他甚至没有离开过主星。但食死徒内部我们探不进去，所以事实如何，也不清楚。”

哈利沉默地看着眼前的资料，沉默不语。

卢娜继续汇报：“基地里的资料已经整理完毕，只有机器人在基地电脑里盗取的资料还没有破解成功。食死徒的加密方式严密刁钻，我恐怕破解过程中会损坏许多资料。”

“不管，最后能拿到多少资料都可以，一定要破解出来。”哈利皱着眉，“既然用到了那种仪器，他们的实验一定跟人有关系……”他揉揉额头，心中一阵恶寒，“里德尔那个疯子，不知道到底在计划什么。”

卢娜接到哈利的命令，点点头。纳威在她边上发言：“我派了另一队的人偷偷去D76区探查那一颗能源星球，上面已经全面崩塌，基地区尤其严重，短时间内什么也找不出来。”

“别找了，那么严密的撤退计划，他们不会让你翻出任何东西的。”哈利说道，“撤回吧，这次的行动已经暴露，不能再继续被他们发现凤凰社的存在。”

“根据他们以往行动的谨慎，短期内应该发现不了更多的踪迹。”赫敏插进话来，“我们现在只剩三个选择。一个是机器人里的资料，一个是期望食死徒们越来越自大，自己路出马脚……最后一个，是马尔福。“

会议室里几个人全部盯着哈利，罗恩脸上愤恨的表情越来越扭曲。

“斯科皮都上小学了，你们怎么还对他那么大的意见？”哈利一脸无可奈何。

“那你怎么还对他那么好？”金妮翻了个白眼，“妈呀，那柔情似水的目光看得我鸡皮疙瘩都出来了。”

罗恩难得没有指责妹妹说话难听，而是用力地点点头。

“闲得慌的话，给你派两个新任务？”哈利好笑地看着金妮。红发女孩一听有活可干，立刻欣然答应，懒得再管团长的家务事。

哈利点开光脑丢过去两个掠夺者的任务，把金妮和纳威打发离开。

“你们和卢娜……”哈利看看赫敏和脸都快青了的罗恩，笑着说，“三天后和我一起去和德拉科谈判，我坐后面不说话，这样你们可满意？”

赫敏和卢娜在德拉科的事上一向无所谓，罗恩咬着牙想了半天，最后勉强地答应下来。

 

——TBC——


	30. Chapter 30

德拉科在禁闭室里又待了一天，在临近被憋疯之前，终于被放了出来。除了能接触到船舰的停靠台和控制室之外，他可以在登陆舰里自由活动。

掠夺者登陆舰看起来不像是苏尔兰的科技出品，因为即使是军部最大的登陆舰，也不过是掠夺者的三分之二大。而且这种长时间在太空中飞行，不停靠在任何陆地上，也不是苏尔兰的技术能够达到的。

德拉科转了两圈后，在心中暗暗吃惊。能够横行在几大联盟之间，不受任何阻拦任何干扰，掠夺者的实力，绝对可以媲美任何一个联盟。若是掠夺者想要侵入苏尔兰……

德拉科摇了摇头，否认了心中的想法。若是掠夺者有侵略任何一个联盟的想法，绝对不会等到今天。

这么想着，他再次放松下来。德拉科在登陆舰上又晃悠了一圈，没有见到任何熟悉的人，便回到紧闭室里。毕竟一路上他觉得自己仿佛就跟一个人型箭靶一样，无数愤恨的眼神凝成利箭向他射来。导致德拉科再次肯定，掠夺者上的人脑子都有毛病。

怪不得他们这么爱在太空中飘着，德拉科心想，毕竟脑子里都是真空状态。

 

又过了两天，在德拉科无聊到开始计划是否应该逃跑的时候，罗恩几人，还有那个戴维斯，终于再次出现在他的眼前。

德拉科被他们带到一间没有任何监控的房间里，他视线扫过眼前四人，赫敏和罗恩坐在他面前，戴维斯靠在墙角里低着头。唯一不太熟悉的，就是那个淡金色长发，眨着大眼睛兴奋地打量他的女孩。

“你是……霍格沃茨的？”德拉科努力地回忆了半天，总觉得自己应该见过她。

“卢娜·洛夫古德，拉文克劳的，你好呀！”女孩热情地冲他笑着。

德拉科一向对女性彬彬有礼，面对女孩的问好绝对不会多想什么。只是这几天在掠夺者上见到的怪人有点多，外加眼前还有个罗恩·韦斯莱瞪着自己，德拉科咽咽喉咙，总觉得这女孩也哪里不对劲。

卢娜见德拉科不回应自己，也没有在意。她坐在赫敏后面，圆圆的大眼睛依旧好奇地看着他。

赫敏咳了一声，把所有人的注意力拉到自己身上来：“都是老同学，我们无心为难你。有些问题你能告诉我们答案，我们就马上送你回苏尔兰。”

德拉科双手抱在胸前：“我比较喜欢交换条件。”

“我可以批给你一搜豪华传输艇，上面的卧室比禁闭室舒服。”赫敏面无表情地说道。

“我只想知道哈利离开霍格沃茨之后的遭遇，和你们为什么全部都在掠夺者里。”德拉科直接抛出了自己的条件。

赫敏和罗恩神情一动，忍住没有看向哈利。哈利靠在墙角里，低着头挠了挠额头。

“在你当初的那番话后，哈利发生任何事情都与你无关，不是吗？”赫敏冷笑着说，“至于我们在哪里做什么，就更和你没有任何关系。”

德拉科垂下眼睛，竟然没有反驳。他沉默了一会儿，最终低声说道：“我只想知道哈利的事情。”

罗恩差点就要拍桌而起，被赫敏一把按住。她意在开口瞎编之前，套出更多信息，便说：“那你为什么要调查里德尔？他不是你的姨夫吗？”

德拉科抬头看向他们，脸上竟然带着一丝理所当然的神情：“因为他杀了哈利，我是为了他才开始调查里德尔的。”德拉科抬头，盯着面前的这些格兰芬多，“难道你们不也是吗？”

 

听到德拉科的话，房内的其他四人愣在那里。赫敏和罗恩面面相觑，小夫妻用眼神交流着：这是哪儿跟哪儿啊？

“里德尔把他赶出霍格沃茨后，杀人灭口，毁尸灭迹。我是后来在哈利的那艘悬浮艇上发现他手下遗漏的痕迹，才开始怀疑，再一步步调查到里德尔的身上，发现他背后的那些事情。”德拉科皱着眉看向赫敏和罗恩，“你们调查他，难道不是同样的原因吗？”

“我们……”向来思维敏捷的赫敏突然卡在那里，一时不知道该如何接话。

难道德拉科这么多年都以为哈利死了吗？这人到底……这些年怎么过来的？赫敏用尽全身的力气，才坚持住没有回头跟哈利对视。

赫敏不说话，房间内就顿时安静下来。德拉科皱着眉等他们回话，卢娜在后面兴奋地围观修罗场，赫敏和罗恩瞪着眼不知道该说什么好。

“胡说八道。”

坐在后方的哈利突然开口，其他人立刻全部看向他。罗恩对着哈利挤眉弄眼，心里有着不好的预感。

德拉科不爽地看着戴维斯，还没来得及开口指责他一个外人插什么话的时候，就见到这个面容普通的黑发男人取下一直戴着的黑框眼镜，面容随着他的动作开始产生变化。

德拉科盯着他逐渐恢复的容貌，震惊地从椅子上一下子站起来。椅子翻到在地，砸在地上“嘭”的一声响。

哈利揉揉鼻梁，无奈地看向站在那里的德拉科：“谁说我死了？”

“哈利你……你怎么取下眼镜了？！”罗恩尖叫起来，恨不得让哈利立刻把眼镜重新戴上。

“那怎么办？总不能让他每年还给我送花吧？”哈利苦着脸看了看罗恩，又重新将视线落在僵硬的德拉科身上，“这个误会有点太大了，不能让他继续误会下去。”

赫敏眼见谈判变成了一场闹剧，当机立断关掉了手中的全系资料，站起来把罗恩还有舍不得离开狗血现场的卢娜扯走，离开了房内。

 

哈利向赫敏挥手道谢，让赫敏帮他关好门。他走到德拉科身边，苦笑地看着他：“抱歉，让你产生了这么大的误会。离开霍格沃茨后我直接来了掠夺者，所以再无任何消息。”

“你……”德拉科死死地盯着眼前的哈利，原本以为这一生都无法再见到的人，此刻就活生生地站在他的面前，“你没死……”

哈利不知道该说什么好，只能看着德拉科摇摇头。

此刻德拉科的大脑中一片混乱，他又惊又喜，想抬起手摸摸哈利的脸，可又不敢。他觉得自己这么多年的绝望终于迎来了黎明，可同时又觉得自己这么多年的愧疚与悔恨都成了笑话。

“所以你离开霍格沃茨后，一点事也没有发生……”

哈利想了想，点点头：“这些年，我过得还不错。”

除了儿子有些闹人之外，掠夺者里的工作与生活，几乎满足了他对战斗的一切热情与理想。

德拉科茫然地四处看看，许久之后，才弯下腰捡起摔在地上的椅子，踉跄地坐下来。

他早应该发现的，戴维斯虽然身形和以前的哈利不像，但都这么多年过去了，体型有所变化很正常。而戴维斯身手敏捷，还有原本聚在哈利身边的朋友全部都聚集在他的身边。若不是德拉科一心以为哈利早已不在，否则他早该怀疑戴维斯的。

“所以我这些年……”德拉科捂着眼睛，没有说下去。

但哈利听明白了德拉科的意思，他接话道：“但你的辛苦没有白费，里德尔做的那些事情，都是千真万确的。”

德拉科低着头凄惨地笑起来，没有说话。这些年他的生活，哪止“调查里德尔”五个字那么简单？还有那些无法安眠的日日夜夜，还有那些不要命的出生入死。

最后他得到的，是他无数次梦到过的，哈利活生生地站在他面前对他说：“我过得还不错。”可得到这个结果时，他却一点都笑不出来，只觉得自己自作多情，无比可笑。

“那你们调查里德尔是为了什么？”德拉科面色惨白，目光失神地望着空中，无法聚焦。

哈利不能透露凤凰社的存在，他犹豫几秒后说：“接到的委托。”哈利想了一下，又说：“现在那个基地被彻底炸毁，我们的调查无法进行下去，若是你……”

德拉科突然抬手打断哈利的话，他从椅子上站起来，试图平静下来自己的神色。

哈利看起来跟校园时代的那个人不太一样，德拉科记忆中的那个洋溢少年，如今变得沉稳安静，身形也比以前更加纤瘦。哈利少时的脸庞上还有一点婴儿肥，如今也变成了紧致的尖下巴。

“你过得挺好的，那很好。”德拉科扯起嘴角，露出一个比哭还勉强的讥笑，“但我就没有任何理由继续调查里德尔，他可是我的姨夫。”

德拉科低头整理自己身上的衣服，语气逐渐变得平静冷淡：“你们若再不让我离开，就是私自监禁军部少将的罪名。你们要么未来不打算踏入苏尔兰一步，要么就立即送我回苏尔兰主星。”

 

哈利站在窗户边，眺望着无边无际的太空。一艘传输艇向苏尔兰的方向驶去，离掠夺者越来越远，最后仿佛变成天边的一颗星星，消失在他的视线里。

“节哀。”罗恩走上前，拍拍好友的肩膀，“一日渣男，终生渣男，我也不知道你到底对他报以了什么样的奇思妙想。你看隔壁团的团长，就那个帮你还挡过一次子弹的异联邦大帅哥。多好的一人，你不理人家。好吧，如果硬要苏尔兰人，主星上的那个……”

哈利摇摇头，打断罗恩的胡言乱语：“不要乱传谣言。”他勉强地勾勾嘴角，“我没有报以任何期望，没有任何想法……也不会有任何行动。”

他看着罗恩，无奈地跟自己好友保证：“生斯科皮的时候没有，现在没有，以后也不会有，因为我跟他是两个世界的人，以后甚至会变成敌人。”他顿了顿，“但我会保他一世，因为他是斯科皮的父亲，而且……”

哈利的眼神暗了暗，想起过去的往事，也想起德拉科这些年的误会和他为自己而做的事情。

“他对我的好，我永远都还不清。”

 

——TBC——


	31. Chapter 31

和德拉科的谈判失败，而里德尔身边边也没有传来更进一步的消息，凤凰社只好继续从自己手中的情报下手。

卢娜和罗恩几乎24小时不吃不喝不睡觉，加班加点破解纳威带回来的那份资料，但那个基地里的加密不同于食死徒其他基地的任何资料，就算是罗恩，都一时半会破解不出来。

但这也让凤凰社更加肯定这份资料的重要性，哈利联系了邓布利多，跟校长汇报了整件事情。邓布利多沉思片刻，最终说道：“这件事非同小可，我去联系一下我的情报网。”他停顿一会儿，继续说：“你尽快来一趟主星，联系上军部的线人是当下迫在眉睫的事情。”

“好，等我把他们的工作安排好，我就过去。”

哈利关上光脑，走出自己的办公室。正巧金妮和纳威完成了手里的任务，刚回到掠夺者上。哈利便招招手，让他们去会议室开会。

金妮和纳威早就从其他人那里听说了德拉科的事情，金妮一脸兴奋，盯着哈利看个不停。哈利轻咳几声，无视她探究的目光，把凤凰社的任务安排下去。

“赫敏还是留在掠夺者替我坐镇，罗恩和卢娜继续破解资料，金妮和纳威随我去主星。离开时间为两天后，你们两刚回来，先去交掠夺者的任务……”

“团长，抱歉打断你一下。”

金妮翘着腿，高高地举起手。

“我很好奇一件事情……你有没有想过，马尔福回去肯定要把我们的底全部翻个遍，万一他发现了斯科皮的存在……”

哈利目光一凛，这才想起被自己丢在主星将近一个月的儿子。

“给你们三小时交接任务，三小时后立即出发！”

 

自从进入军部后，德拉科就搬出了马尔福庄园，住到马尔福家在核心区里的一栋小别墅里。

他被掠夺者的悬浮艇送到家门口，等人离开后，德拉科才卸下伪装，露出失魂落魄的神情，踉跄地走进家门。

刚进家门，他便跌坐在玄关前的凳子上。从掠夺者强撑着回来已经用尽他全身的力气，德拉科没有力气再多走一步。别墅里没有开灯，黑漆漆的屋子里无声无息，德拉科就这样坐了将近一个小时。

直到家中的管家机器人感应到主人回家，滑到玄关，向德拉科问好，德拉科才像是想起什么，让机器人帮他将备用的光脑拿来。

戴上光脑，德拉科点开通讯界面，来自高尔的电话和信息就密密麻麻地涌了上来。德拉科点开高尔的电话，通讯声还没响完一下，高尔就马上接起了电话。

“你没事吧？！我都准备亲自出去找你了！”高尔派了数个部下出去找德拉科，可都没人找到他。去D76星区的侦探小队报回来的消息令人恐慌，可高尔总觉得德拉科不像是出事的样子，依旧坚持在外寻找他的行踪。

“我没事，去了一趟境外。”德拉科一手撑着脑袋，手肘撑在大腿上，哑声地说，“跟你讲个笑话。”

“啊？”高尔感到莫名其妙，“这时候讲什么笑话。”

“哈利·波特没有死。”

“……啊？”高尔更加迷惑。

“他进了掠夺者，被抹去了行踪，才会这么多年查不到他的踪迹。”

“……”高尔被这个消息惊吓到无法言语。

“好笑吧？”德拉科讥讽地笑起来，“我就是个傻子。”

对方早已抛下过往，开展潇洒的新生活，而自己竟然还为了个前男友折磨了整整七年。

“你在哪里？需要我去陪你喝几杯吗……”高尔一时不知道说什么好，德拉科过去七年的生活，他作为朋友兼调查同伴，一直看在眼里。

“没事。”德拉科揉揉额头，“我在家里，你让我静静，等我恢复一点，我再联系你。发生了很多事……等我想清楚了再说吧。”

高尔答应，正准备挂电话，没想到德拉科又喊了他一声。

“怎么了？”高尔问道。

“去D76星区的人除了我其他全部牺牲……你秘密安排一下后事。另外再调查一遍哈利·波特，还有格兰芬多的几个人……”德拉科把几个名字报给高尔。

“可是……”高尔帮德拉科找了这么多年的波特，他很清楚自己不可能找到更多的信息。

“再调查一遍，尤其是他身边的人，有任何信息都交给我。”德拉科坚持道。

“好吧，我尽力。”高尔答应下来，挂掉了电话。

 

几天后，一份新报告放到了德拉科家中的茶几上。高尔担忧地打量自己的好友，对方正窝在沙发里举着酒杯，地上倒着两瓶空酒瓶。

“你还好吗？”高尔让管家机器人丢掉地上的酒瓶，自己把德拉科手中的杯子抢掉，“你的休假还剩一周，到时候这样回边境，就算是傻子都能看出来你有问题。

德拉科摇摇头，看起来倒还算清醒。高尔抢走了他的酒杯他也没有反抗，而是顺势地放下手，躺到了沙发里。

“有什么新发现吗？”

“呃……”高尔犹豫地看向茶几上的那份报告，不知道该如何说起。

德拉科睁开眼瞥了一眼高尔，从沙发上坐起来，试图让他放心，“说吧，其实情况我都清楚，我见到他们了。”

高尔瞧了他几眼，神情微妙，“其实他们几人的信息都还是那些，没有任何变化……现在想起来，也是有些奇怪，毕竟这么多年过去，人不可能没有一点变化。咳……但这不是重点。”

高尔慢吞吞地从报告中翻出一页，有些紧张地递到德拉科面前。

“重点是，这次调查，相关人员里，多出了一个……人。”

德拉科低头看向手里的全息资料，看到一个名字——

阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特

高尔立刻跳起来，翻到了沙发背后远远地站着，生怕遭到怒火波及。

 

阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，哈利·波特和金妮·韦斯莱的儿子。

“不可能！”德拉科随便翻了几页就将资料摔到茶几上，“他和那个韦斯莱不可能有任何关系！”

且不说哈利的喜好他一清二楚，而且那几天的观察里，他也没看出那个韦斯莱和哈利有任何亲密的言行举止……

德拉科扶着额头，细想一遍后，又有些不确定。戴维斯——也就是哈利，每次都是站在韦斯莱身后下指令，中间还会弯下腰去亲自操作，身体就贴在那个女人的背后……（椅子靠背：我呢？）

高尔远远地指了指报告：“你……看看后面那个小孩的照片。”

德拉科沉着脸，重新拿起报告，迅速翻到最后的照片。这一眼，他的瞳孔顿时放大，惊讶地盯着照片上的那个黑发小男孩。

“我见过他，就是卢平教授带着的那个孩子。”可不知道为什么，当时他怎么也想不起来这孩子长得像哈利。

高尔恍然大悟：“那这就说得通了……我在军部问了一圈，没有谁认识会说四五种联邦语的小孩。”他瞧了一眼德拉科脸上的表情，抖着嗓子继续说：“这个孩子七岁……咳，身份是前不久才登记的。登记流程全部合法，就不知道为什么这么大才登记……”

“因为他一直生活在掠夺者上，有没有苏尔兰的身份都无所谓……”德拉科顺口解释了一句，才突然反应过来，转头凌厉地盯着高尔，“你说他七岁？”

高尔咽了咽喉咙，颤抖地点点头。

德拉科倏地从沙发上站起来，手里的资料“啪”的一声掉落在地上。

七岁？那岂不是……在毕业的那一年，这孩子就有了？

“我觉得奇怪，因为按照孩子出生的时间，那个金妮·韦斯莱还在霍格沃茨。我问过很多她的同学，没有人说她怀过孕。但如今有人造子宫，很多女性会选择用人造子宫培育自己的孩子，所以她的肚子没有变化，也不能做准……”

“不可能，这不可能……”德拉科扑到地上，急忙地再次翻开资料上的照片，“哈利无缘无故为什么要跟她生孩子？”

“这个……德拉科，都是过去的事情，就别多想了……”高尔同情地看着好友。虽然他也觉得这件事情不可置信，可看到那孩子的长相时，高尔连一句借口都说不出口。小孩有一双和波特一模一样的眼睛，而轮廓又能明显看出韦斯莱的影子。要高尔硬说这孩子和波特或者韦斯莱没有关系，他实在说不出这种话。

当初临近毕业时，波特突然变得如此反常，高尔他们也觉得非常奇怪。可若是加上这个孩子的存在，高尔突然觉得当年的事情似乎就变得合理起来。里德尔完全是误打误撞被他们查出来的，波特哪是被迫害，明明就是做贼心虚，害怕德拉科会发现孩子的存在，才找借口逃走了。

高尔扯扯嘴角，心想那个波特当年战斗能力那么强，骗起人来竟然也是一把好手。

德拉科趴在资料前焦虑地来回翻看小孩的照片，他盯着孩子的脸，又努力地回忆当年和哈利的点点滴滴，怎么也不肯相信哈利会跟那个韦斯莱生孩子。

“不行，我要去见见这个小孩。”

 

——TBC——


	32. Chapter 32

斯科皮在主星上的生活除了缺少一点自由之外，其余的一切都很美好。

啊，自由。

掠夺者是小男孩的天下，在他一岁多刚会走的时候，就兜着尿布在这宇宙间最庞大的登陆舰上到处乱跑了。掠夺者里没有人不知道斯科皮是他们老大最宝贵的孙子，无论斯科皮钻到那里，都没有人敢阻止。而且不仅不敢阻止，还不得不跟在斯科皮的屁股后面悄悄地保护他，生怕老大的心肝宝贝出了什么岔子。

主星上的生活虽然有新的小伙伴，有新的游戏，有新的知识，但不能自由地想去哪就去哪，是斯科皮最痛苦的事情。

而且学校里虽然很好玩，但也有无聊的地方。例如关于异联邦的文化课，老师讲得不仅都是斯科皮非常了解的事情，甚至还有错误的地方。斯科皮试图纠正过一两次，可是那位顶着一副硕大的古板眼镜的秃顶男老师不仅没有接受他的话，甚至在斯科皮的话还没说完的时候，就挥手让他坐下，不要影响课堂的秩序。

斯科皮记得大人们在他耳边念叨了无数次的教导，便没有顶撞老师。只是在下一次上这堂课的时候，果断地逃了课。

封闭式学校的围墙内外都有保安巡逻，可这完全挡不住斯科皮要翘课的心。小男孩轻车熟路地找到机会，迅速地冲到一处矮墙边，敏捷地跃跳到墙头上，随后一个翻身，轻盈地落在学校外的地面上。

“……”

小男孩目瞪口呆地盯着刚好站在墙外的德拉科。

这是什么见鬼的父子缘分？这都能碰到？！

 

高尔坐在悬浮艇的驾驶位上，一脸担忧地看着德拉科：“这个，我们两个大男人，奇奇怪怪地蹲在学校外面，很容易被误会是变态的呀……”

他生怕德拉科做出什么犯法的事情，在德拉科决定要来学校找那孩子的时候，高尔就跟在了德拉科的身后。眼下他们刚到斯科皮就读的私校外，才想起来私校管理森严，两个既不是家长也不是教职人员的大男人，根本不可能进到学校里面去。

悬浮艇绕着学校外面兜了一圈，最后停在了一处围墙外。

德拉科对高尔的话充耳不闻，他从悬浮艇的窗户向外观察了一圈，就解开安全带下了悬浮艇。

“等！等一下，你不是想要翻墙进去吧？”高尔大惊失色，想拦住德拉科，可惜对方完全不理他的劝阻。

德拉科走到围墙边，认真地思考了一分钟翻墙进去的可能性后，又反应过来自己是不是有点失心疯。

人家波特各方面都表明了自己这些年过得好得不得了，连孩子都生了，就只有他还在过往的漩涡里挣扎不已，甚至要为了个前男友的小孩犯法。

德拉科立即向后转身准备回到悬浮艇上，无论这个孩子是谁的，跟他应该都没有任何关系，他不应该在意，更不应该擅自来见一个孩子。

只是德拉科刚转身，就听到身后一声物体落在地面上的闷响。他向后看去，就看见一个黑发小男孩从地上站起来，拍拍自己身上的灰，然后在抬头后的那一瞬间呆滞在那。

“……”

德拉科心想，这就不能怪我了吧。

只是他还没说话，就见到那见过的小男孩满脸惊慌，看到他后扭头就跑，迅速地冲出了他的视野之外。德拉科还没想明白这小孩怎么每次见到他都跟撞了鬼一样，就看见小男孩又重新出现在他的眼前，向他冲过来。

“帮——个——忙——！后面有保安！”

德拉科不知为何偏偏听懂了男孩的意思，他甚至没有思考，就直接站到悬浮艇边上，打开了悬浮艇的舱门让小男孩钻进去。

舱门关闭，斯科皮趴在座位的间隙里，和驾驶位里的高尔面面相觑。

“嘘……”斯科皮比了根食指在嘴边。

高尔瞪大了眼睛，满心慌乱。完了完了完了，他这下真的要成帮凶了！该死的德拉科，他还有老婆和两个漂亮女儿的呀——！

 

悬浮艇外，德拉科依旧镇定地站在那里。没一会儿，远处跑过来两个保安。保安见到德拉科，有些惊讶，但还是停下脚步，向他问好。

“您好……请问，有见到一个男孩从这里跑过去吗？”

德拉科面无表情地点点头，向远处指了一个方向。

“好，好的……谢谢您。”

保安没有多疑，立刻向着德拉科指出的方向跑去。德拉科等保安跑远，才转身钻进悬浮艇。

斯科皮趴在窗边看到保安消失不见，就立刻脑袋钻到前座，向刚坐下的德拉科道谢：“谢谢你！下次有什么需要我帮忙的就跟我说，我一定在所不辞！”

他想的是，反正倒霉亲爹也不会来找他。

“不打扰你们了，我先走咯！”

小男孩甜甜地笑起来，说完就要去打开悬浮艇的舱门。

德拉科迅速地在操作台上按下舱门门锁，锁住所有舱门。斯科皮惊讶的眼神望过来，德拉科勾起嘴角，扭头看向小男孩，冷笑着说：“你现在就可以还这个人情。”

他向高尔挥挥手，让他启动悬浮艇。

“找个僻静的餐厅。”

高尔欲哭无泪，颤抖着按下悬浮艇的启动键。

 

某餐厅的包厢内。

高尔深觉自己陷入了一场恶劣的犯罪中，无需德拉科指示，就带他们来到这一家有私密包厢的不知名餐厅里，希望看见他们的人越少越好。

德拉科嫌弃地看了一遍菜单，最后勉强地点了一杯咖啡。高尔把菜单递给小男孩，斯科皮缩着肩膀没有接菜单，而是可怜兮兮地看着他说：“若是放学的时候卢平爷爷没见到我，他会报警的。”

高尔更加想哭，我现在就想把你送回去呀！

“我就问你几个问题，你要是乖乖回答，放学前一定能够平安回到学校里。”德拉科皱着眉看向小男孩，觉得这小孩的性格既不像哈利，也不像那个韦斯莱。

斯科皮见翘课的事情还有机会兜住，就乖乖地点头答应。他转头看向高尔：“我要巧克力蛋糕和苹果汁，谢谢。”

高尔一愣，没想到小孩的态度转变得那么快。 他看看德拉科，见德拉科点点头，就离开了包厢，去找服务员点菜。

德拉科回过头看向小男孩：“你叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特？”

斯科皮立刻明白这个人看到了自己的档案，他继续点头，没有说话。

“我去了一趟掠夺者，见到了波特和韦斯莱。”德拉科盯着男孩，直接抛出了重点，“你的档案是假的。”

斯科皮面无波澜，心里早已尖叫了起来，这种大事他爸为什么不跟他说！还是不是亲生的了？！

“你的父亲到底是谁？”

“……哈利·波特。”斯科皮试探道，心想这个回答也没错。

德拉科顿了一顿，接着问：“那母亲呢？”

斯科皮听到这里，突然明白面前这人依然什么也不知道。他悄悄舒了一口气，胆子大了起来。

“金妮·韦斯莱。”斯科皮死死地咬住这个答案，并且开始了自己的表演，“但他们没结婚。”

德拉科皱起眉，“什么意思？”

“我妈她不打算结婚，因为她的爱人是战斗舰……”斯科皮咽了咽喉咙，心想这也是实话，“可是舅舅他们总觉得她这样会无依无靠，所以我妈一气之下，找了我爸，跟他生了个孩子出来堵住舅舅的嘴。”

其实罗恩对金妮就是在武器的高耗损率颇有怨言，其他的，什么也不在意。

“找哈利？为什么？”德拉科听得云里雾里的。

“因为……我爸也不想结婚。”斯科皮偷偷地打量着德拉科，心想自己的胡言乱语竟然可行？

“他不想结婚？”

“嗯……”斯科皮转动着小脑袋，艺高人胆大地继续瞎编，“好像是，他被一个坏人伤害过。”斯科皮盯着自己的亲爹，“……舅舅告诉我的，说那个人自私自利傲慢无礼一心只想着自己完全不为我爸着想，害得我爸孤苦伶仃伤心出走连书都不读了……”

德拉科愣了，听到这个形容差点以为哈利在他之后还跟谁交往过。

“我哪里……”他刚想开口，就看到小孩一脸茫然地看着他。

“你？”

德拉科突然想起这孩子并不知道他跟哈利的关系，立刻噤了声。

斯科皮在心中为自己登峰造极的演技鼓掌。

“哈利他……那时候很伤心吗？”德拉科试探地问道。

“这个……”小男孩一副抓耳挠腮的苦恼样子，似乎在努力回想，“我那时候还小，但舅舅跟我说，我爸有几年经常一人开着战斗舰出去游荡，接的任务也专挑最危险的做，丝毫不顾自己的性命。是后来有一次他在外做任务，回来后才发现我生病，已经发了五六天的高烧。从那之后，爸爸他才没那么拼命。”

斯科皮挑着最佳时机挤出几滴泪花，在红红的眼眶中晃荡。

而事实是，他三岁的时候被小天狼星偷偷带着出去执行任务，没敢告诉哈利。哈利提前完成任务回到掠夺者，不仅发现斯科皮不见了，还联系不上正在执行任务中的小天狼星。因为刚下任务而十分疲惫的哈利急的发起了高烧，但依然固执地驾驶战斗舰出去找儿子。

最后是得到其他人消息的小天狼星立刻赶回来，用掠夺者的战斗舰网络，在掠夺者不远处的茫茫宇宙中，找到昏迷在战斗舰里的哈利。

从那以后，无论斯科皮去哪里，掠夺者里都没人敢再瞒着哈利。

 

德拉科听完男孩的话，神色怅然。斯科皮见到他的表情，立刻话锋一转：“不过这么多年过去，我也这么大了，我爸他早就把那个坏人忘啦！”斯科皮悄悄瞄了一眼德拉科，看到他微微失神，就继续说，“追我爸的人可多啦，叔叔阿姨都有，我看爸爸也都没有拒绝。只是他工作太忙了，没时间谈恋爱，否则我现在可能连弟弟妹妹都有了。有一个隔壁团的叔叔，他对我爸可好了……”

斯科皮侃天侃地，真的假的混着吹，听起来竟然也没什么破绽。听到哈利有几年连性命都不顾的时候就已经开始走神的德拉科，更是彻底相信了小孩的话。

“你……”德拉科望着桌面，“你不介意这些事情吗？”

斯科皮摇头，终于说起了真心话：“不会呀，在掠夺者上，我算是幸福的小孩啦，有那么多人疼我。有时候那些人救到掠夺者上的孩子，不仅成了孤儿，甚至变成了残疾。可就连他们，在做游戏的时候都还是努力地跟我们一起玩。我有爸爸……有妈妈，还有那么多人照顾我，那么多小朋友陪我玩，我最喜欢掠夺者了！”

德拉科愣愣地望着他，不知道在想些什么。

 

高尔和德拉科把小男孩送回到学校的那座矮墙外，小男孩跟他们招招手，迅速地溜下悬浮艇，小跑到矮墙边，三下两下翻过了墙。

高尔在悬浮艇里看着小男孩敏捷的身手，有些惊讶：“这身手看起来倒是很有波特的风范，其他得嘛，就有点像……”他转头看看德拉科，见到他依然在走神，便收住了嘴里的话。

高尔心想，那小孩的机灵劲，倒是挺像德拉科小时候的。可偏偏，这是波特跟别人生的孩子。

德拉科望着窗外许久，才回过神来。他看看在边上无聊到在光脑是看新闻，但一句话也没说的高尔，开口道：“明天陪我去个地方吧。”

“哪里？”

“爱神星球。”

 

——TBC——


	33. Chapter 33

爱神星球，正是哈利长大的那颗星球。

说来有些讽刺，因为这颗专门收养孤儿的星球，原本应该是与爱神最没有关系的一个地方。毕竟这里有许多孤儿，正是因为父母之间没有了爱情，才会被遗弃到这个地方来。

但据传闻，当初给这里起了这个名字的人说，他希望在这里长大的孩子们都能够明白，无论如何，他们正是因为爱，才得以出现在这个世界上。

爱神星球的名字，由此而来。

 

高尔将悬浮艇停在星球上唯一一家幼儿园边上的停靠台里，和德拉科俩人一起向爱神幼儿园走去。

幼儿园的园长是一位看起来很年轻的女士，但她在这里当幼儿园园长已经有四十年有余。虽然这只是一家幼儿园，但其实所有新来的孤儿都会被送到这里，再根据孩子的情况进行安排。所以米勒娃·麦格女士虽然只是幼儿园园长，但她几乎照顾着爱神星球上所有的孩子。

麦格女士站在大门口，见到德拉科时，她开心地笑起来：“马尔福将军，好久不见。”

“说过多少次了，叫我德拉科就好，麦格女士。”德拉科抱了抱她，“今天来得急，物资和捐助要几天后才到，到时候他们会联系您的。”

“太客气了，说过多少次，你来看我，才是我最盼望的事情。”

德拉科放开麦格女士，“我今天来确实就是来看看您。”他笑着说，“假期最后几天，想来这里坐一坐。”

 

德拉科对爱神星球的捐助已经持续了七年，而他偶尔来这里看一看也是惯例。麦格女士没有任何疑问，将他和高尔带到了自己的办公室里面。

德拉科二人和麦格女士聊了将近两个小时，直到快要结束的时候，德拉科才若无其事地提起来：“对了，前段时间查一些事的时候，发现有件特别的事情。有一份档案上写着，您的园长位子，坐着个名叫哈利·波特的人。”

麦格女士楞了一下，然后有些犹豫地说：“帮一个老朋友的忙，改了点资料。”她紧张地看着德拉科，“请问是发生了什么事情吗？”

德拉科摇摇头，没有继续问下去：“无伤大雅，主星上的人肯定不会在意这里的事情，只是刚好被我看到了罢。”

麦格女士松了口气，对着德拉科笑了笑，“毕竟没几个人能像你们二位这般，还记得这颗小星球。”

德拉科一同笑起来，他沉吟片刻，问道：“就是不知道，您是否方便透露这位老朋友是……”

麦格女士眼神闪烁，她苦恼地想了好一会，才回答道：“抱歉，这个不太方便。不过我可以跟你保证，他们是好人。”

德拉科没有继续追问，他开了个玩笑，将话题引到了另一件事上。麦格女士乐见其成，便顺着他的话，聊起了别的事情。

 

又聊了一会儿，德拉科和高尔才跟麦格女士告辞，打算去爱神星球上转一圈再走。这些都是他们以往每次来这里的习惯，麦格女士没有多留他们。她和他们告别后，就送德拉科和高尔离开了幼儿园。

两个大男人走在爱神星球上的社区里，两侧都是小巧的别墅，适合一家家小家庭居住，看起来倒是和其他星球上的住宅区相差无几。只是这里的孩子尤其多，道路两旁的花园里都是大大小小的孩子们在玩耍，有本地留下来的人的后代，也有寄养在这些家庭里的孩子。

高尔跟在德拉科身旁，漫步在人行道上。

“他们？”他看了一眼德拉科，低声说道，“他们指的是谁？”

德拉科笑着和一些认出他的人打招呼，他年年都来，有些在爱神星球上长大的人认识他。

“也许是掠夺者……”他放下手，转头看看高尔，“但我觉得不是。”

原本他们以为只是哈利委托麦格女士帮他一个忙，但麦格女士的话听起来，这件事没有那么简单。

高尔继续说：“掠夺者虽然算是游离于所有联邦之外的组织，但也不是见不得光的事情。除了逃犯之外，一般加入掠夺者的人也无需这样掩饰身份。”他顿了顿，“难不成真的是为了孩子读书？”

德拉科疑惑地看着他：“孩子读书？”

“你这种名门贵族用不着愁这些啦，何况你也没孩子。主星上的好学校很难进，钱财，背景，还有孩子的天分缺一不可。每年都有人为了把孩子塞进好学校绞尽脑汁，竭尽全力。波特这种改档案的算什么，犯法的事情都有人干过呢。”高尔语气夸张地说起来，“说不定是什么入学盈利机构，帮你改档案，递简历，保你孩子入学，不成功全额退款。”高尔的思绪越飘越远，“这种都是骗子的呀，敢情掠夺者的人为了孩子也会上这种当吗？”

德拉科哑然，被这离他十万八千里远的事情的夸张程度给逗笑。

“是真的，去年主星上不还捕获了一个这种诈骗机构吗？”高尔见他一脸不相信的样子，立刻叫起来，德拉科这种单身汉永远不懂他们身为父母的苦。

德拉科挥挥手，把这扯远的话题撇开，“随你去查，查出来骗子，也算是给警察局的那帮懒人立功。”

高尔哼哼唧唧，一脸愤愤。

 

他们走到社区里的一个小公园里，不远处，一群孩子正在公园里的草地上踢球。阳光直射下来，照得孩子们的发顶闪闪发亮。

德拉科走到一处长椅边坐下，高尔看到不远处有冰淇淋车，就过去买了两个甜筒，回来递了一个给德拉科。

德拉科嫌弃地看了眼甜腻腻的冰淇淋，有些不愿接下。

“这么好的天气，你需要来一个。”高尔把甜筒硬塞到好友的手里，“别把自己过成一个苦行僧，你要学会享受人生。”

德拉科失笑，他低头看看手里的甜筒，金色的发顶和远处的孩子一样，在阳光下反射着耀眼的光芒。德拉科咬了一口冰淇淋，被冰地眯起了眼。

“我原以为自己能改变他。他在这里长大，性格爱好，行为举止，都跟主星上的人格格不入。”德拉科看着远方踢球的孩子们，突然没头没尾地开始说话。“在昨天之前，我一直都是这么认为的。我虽然喜欢那样的他，但他那种个性没法在主星上，没法在我的世界里过下去。所以我一直在试图改变他，试图把他纠正成正确的样子。”

德拉科顿了顿，“嗯，纠正。”

高尔瞥了眼好友，没有说话，他知道对方不需要自己开口。

“可昨天我看到他的儿子，你知道吗，那小子虽然跟在哈利身边，但跟哈利长大的经历竟然相差无几。”德拉科摆摆下巴，指了指远处的那些小孩，“就跟这些小孩一样，没有固定的家庭，一群人把他带大，倒也快乐地成长起来了。”

德拉科看着前方，手里的冰淇淋化开流到手上也一无所知。

高尔叹了口气，三下两下吞下自己的甜筒，又从德拉科手里拿过他的冰淇淋丢到垃圾桶里，再塞给他几张纸巾，让德拉科擦手。

“谢谢。”德拉科从好友手里接过纸巾，略有些抱歉。

高尔好笑地说道：“读书的时候，你对波特的照顾，比这仔细多了。”

德拉科轻笑几声，低头看着自己的手。

“我不知道自己在做什么，高尔。这些年，我好像错得离谱。”

 

就像他第一次踏上爱神星球，看到这个哈利成长的地方一样。以前他从哈利嘴里无数次听说过这个地方，在哈利的口中，这里是一个充满了欢声笑语的乐园。有无尽的阳光，有无数的小伙伴，还有吃不完的冰淇淋。爱神星球有着自己独特的福利系统，让来到这里的孩子们既能保证生活质量，但又不会因此而变得懒惰不愿工作，导致成年后和其他星球上的生活脱节。

但这里的冰淇淋是特别的，像高尔这种成年人需要花钱购买冰淇淋，可爱神星球上的孩子们，只要遇到冰淇淋车，就可以免费得到一个冰淇淋。

来到爱神星球之前，德拉科总认为哈利过于美化了自己的童年。可来到这里之后，他却发现哈利说的一切都是真的。这里凭着完善的规章和制度，让来到这里的孩子们在快乐中成长。

唯一的缺点是，在这里生活的人都有些过分的天真与烂漫。但德拉科多来几次之后，却明白自己热爱的，正是这种在他的世界中所不存在的单纯与美好。

正如他在哈利身上所迷恋的那些特质一样。

可是当初的他，却试图将那些最美好的事情从哈利身上一寸一寸地剥掉，奢想让哈利变成和他们一样的人，以为那样才能让哈利过上更好的生活。

直到昨天当他看见那个小男孩的时候，他才恍然大悟，哈利根本不需要他给予的生活。反而是当年的他，在试图从哈利身上拿走他最宝贵的一切。

 

——TBC——


	34. Chapter 34

高尔沉默地看着痛苦的好友，不知道该从何劝起。

他们这帮斯莱特林的好友们，毕业后各奔东西。唯有他，一开始只是单纯地帮德拉科查波特的消息，最后一步步越踩越深，跟着德拉科踏进无法回头的真相里，变成德拉科最密切的伙伴。

所以德拉科这些年经历过的一切，高尔都一清二楚。

正是因为清楚，才更加让他说不出任何劝慰的话来。德拉科再怎么千错万错，这些年的付出却是千真万确的汗水与血泪。即便是这些付出，可能就连德拉科自己也不清楚到底是为了谁。

他们这些朋友们，成家的成家，立业的立业，实现梦想的都去实现了梦想。唯有德拉科一人在无尽的阴谋漩涡中苦苦挣扎，堂堂马尔福家族的继承人，至今还坚守在遥远而艰苦的边境上。

高尔再次叹了口气，突然觉得，连骂，都不知道该骂谁才好。

“你要不要延长休假？我去帮你顶一段时间的班。”他同情地拍拍德拉科的肩膀。

德拉科埋着头好一会，最终还是摇摇头：“你在军部里继续留意情况。”

高尔皱皱眉：“可是你……”

德拉科抬起头，重新倚靠在长椅上。此处都爱神星球上的居民，年纪最大的也不过是二十多岁的小年轻。大部分人都在远处的草地上玩耍，欢声笑语远远地传来。

轻风微抚，德拉科在这阳光明媚的公园里，把他在基地里发现的一切都告诉了高尔。

 

高尔听完德拉科的描述，再看了一些德拉科拍下的照片。

“人体实验……这已经不是权利的问题了。”高尔翻过一张张德拉科恰好偷拍到的实验过程中的照片，背后一阵阴冷，“他怎么……他到底在追求什么？”

“无人可及的权势，不可撼动的武力，还有千古流传的英雄名誉。”德拉科仰着头冷笑，“我猜他的人体实验肯定跟提升战斗力有关，等试验一旦成功，随之而来的必定是战争。二十多年前的胜利，已经不足以满足他了。”

高尔沉默了半天，低声问道：“他想侵略异联邦？”

星际中几大联邦的和平相处已经维持了几个世纪之久。因为各自的领地都过于庞大，联邦与联邦之间的距离也太过于遥远，各种因素之下，倒是达成了星际间一种微妙的平衡。

“不无这种可能。”德拉科说道，“苏尔兰不是宇宙间最高文明的联邦，他若是想吞并其他联邦，必定需要提高战斗力。苏尔兰在科技上有壁垒，他就只能在人体潜能上下手。”

高尔倒吸了一口冷气，“他疯了吧，到时候其他联邦联合反扑，苏尔兰随时就碎成一捧灰，被人瓜分。”

“你怎么知道，他就不会联合其他联邦呢？”德拉科勾起嘴角，讥笑起来。“苏尔兰的外交官进进出出，记录都在我手里。他们的动作是否过于频繁，我这里一看便知。”

德拉科手架在椅背上，撑着自己的额头。

“我们不能再等了，再等下去，就是整个星际间不可挽回的局势。”

高尔愣了愣，呆呆地说：“可是就我们两个人……我们怎么做？暗杀？”

德拉科嫌弃地看了他一眼：“你这个脑袋，是怎么在军部里混到上校的？暗杀？你怎么不去开个新闻发布会呢？”

高尔嘿嘿傻笑：“这不是老大跟得好嘛。”

德拉科轻笑一声，从长椅上站起来，整理自己身上的衣服，准备离开。

“我会申请在主星上留一段时间后再回边境。”他拍拍身上不存在的灰，“忙了这么久，是时候跟昔日的老同学们联系联系。”他看向高尔，“两个人不够，那就三个人，四个人……何况在外面，还有跟我们抱着同样目标的人。”

高尔跟着他站起来，点点头，算是明白德拉科的意思。

德拉科眯起眼，看向远处在草坪上尽情玩耍的孩子们。他突然展颜一笑，眼尾拖出一条温柔的细纹。

“就当是……为了他们脸上的笑容吧。”

 

斯科皮翻墙被逮，老实了几天后，翘课的心又蠢蠢欲动。

观察了两天情况，他很确定那倒霉亲爹被自己成功忽悠住，不再来找他的麻烦。斯科皮心里一横，再次翘了课。

他专挑了下午不重要的活动课，老师点名也不认真。溜出校外玩一圈回来，再老老实实地跟卢平回家。

完美！

斯科皮拎着书包，喜滋滋地再次翻上那座矮墙，看也没认真看就跳了下去。

嘿！完美落地。斯科皮一甩书包，抬头就要走。可就这一抬头，他又再次僵在了原地。

“嗨，儿子，准备去哪玩啊？”

哈利抱着手臂靠在一辆悬浮艇外，从脸上摘下墨镜看他。

“！！！”

这什么破墙！斯科皮转身就要爬回去，并且发誓这辈子都不会再翻这座撞了鬼的墙。

“给我站住。”

哈利轻轻地喊了一句，斯科皮就不敢再动。他乖乖地转过身子，低着头走到爸爸的面前。

“爸爸，我……”

“我今天刚到主星，打算接你放学之前，来看看你的学校。”哈利打断儿子的话，“没想到一下悬浮艇，就见到你从墙上跳下来。”

他冷笑道：“别告诉我你感应到我的到来，这是专程来接我的。”

斯科皮立刻抬起头，展开灿烂的笑脸：“对呀对呀，我想你了，今天突然觉得到这里就肯定能看到爸爸，所以就……啊！”

哈利直接揪上了儿子的耳朵：“还嘴贫，跟我去见你的老师！”

 

到了斯科皮班主任的办公室里，就连斯科皮全世界最害怕的哈利，也难免头低了三分。

“阿不思他其他都挺好的，也很聪明，就是……”扎着马尾辫的棕发女老师沉吟道，“就是在学校纪律上，有些不足。当然，我也理解，毕竟孩子刚到新的环境里来，肯定会有些不习惯。”

哈利坐得端端正正，点头陪着笑：“对，老师说得对。”

“他现在跟爷爷住在一起是吗？虽然说每家有每家的情况，但你们当父母的还是要多陪陪孩子，尤其是这种适应期。”老师一边翻看着斯科皮的档案，一边说，“嗯……阿不思的妈妈今天没来吗？”

哈利挠挠脸颊，斯科皮那个名义上的妈把他和斯科皮丢在学校门口后，就溜去商业区逛街去了。

“他妈妈今天有工作，没有过来。”

“下次希望她能一起来，至少见上一面嘛。”

“好，好的，下次一定来。”哈利脸上继续保持着谦虚的笑容。

老师见家长的态度还算诚恳，心想孩子应该只是在适应期，等习惯了就不会那么调皮。她松下一口气，语调轻快了一些：“别担心，我们保持沟通。等阿不思跟上这边的学习，就没什么问题了。”

哈利立刻一边点头，一边说：“是的，辛苦老师了，我在家里一定会多多陪他……”

坐在一边的斯科皮咽了咽口水，妈呀，连他爸爸害怕成这样，班主任是什么隐藏的大魔王？

小男孩偷偷地颤抖了一下， 决定以后在学校要乖乖听班主任的话。

 

纳威请假回家看奶奶，金妮在商业区逛街逛得找不到人。所幸学校离别墅区不算远，哈利便放弃悬浮艇，直接带着儿子走回家。

斯科皮难得和爸爸单独相处，更是没有拒绝的理由。如今人们都开悬浮艇，地面上的道路多数都是人行道和给一些运动爱好者的自行车道。更多的地方，则都铺上了各式各样的绿化。

父子两一大一小，走在回家的路上。

哈利拎着儿子的书包，有一搭没一搭地问斯科皮在主星上的生活情况。斯科皮老实地回答，唯有关于德拉科的事情，一个字也不敢透露。哈利见问了半天也没问出德拉科的存在，就稍稍放了点心。也许德拉科离开后，根本没有调查他的事情。

倒是斯科皮想起德拉科跟他说已经见过哈利的事情，他绞尽脑汁思索了一番，小心地开口问道：“你的工作……还顺利吗？”

哈利愣了一下，这大概是第一次听到儿子关心他的工作。

“怎么了？”哈利笑了起来，“想掠夺者了吗？”

斯科皮点点头，又立刻摇摇头。

“我主要是想你了。”小男孩笑嘻嘻地说。

“嘴甜。”哈利伸手捏了捏儿子的脸蛋，“我会在主星上住一段时间，陪你读书。”

“好呀好呀。”斯科皮跳到哈利身边，牵住爸爸的手，“我带你去游乐场玩！那里可好玩了！”

哈利失笑，无奈地看向自己儿子：“到底是谁带谁啊……”他抬头看看湛蓝的天空，主星上的游乐场，倒是很多年都没去过了。

 

——TBC——


	35. Chapter 35

邓布利多依然在联系线人，哈利暂时没有任务，就安心的在主星上住下来，每天送斯科皮上下学。

小男孩因为爸爸的到来而感到兴奋，在学校里乖了好几天，也逐渐习惯了学校里的生活，开始认真上课，交上了自己的朋友。班主任满意地点点头，心想上次和家长谈话，还是非常有效的。

日子就这样平静地过了几天，有一天哈利送完儿子上学，在走回家的路上，突然接到了一个电话。

“听说你最近都在主星？”

电话里传来一个男人的声音，磁性而深沉。

“听说？你的消息未免太灵通了一些吧。”哈利嘴边挂着微笑。

“我天天想着你，下面的人跟我说你最近都在主星，当然要立刻给你打电话。”

“你怎么也被斯科皮传染了那油腔滑调的嘴？”哈利轻笑起来，“跟你的风格不合适。”

男人在电话里爽朗地笑了几声，笑声如春风拂过的清爽。

“明晚有个派对，你带着斯科皮跟我去吧，我带你认一些人。”

哈利愣了愣，“还带斯科皮？”

“家庭派对，我没有孩子，借你家的一用。你们可以用伪装身份，戴维斯的身份我早已经铺垫过的。”

哈利爽快地答应了下来。

 

第二天斯科皮从学校回来后，哈利帮他换上一套小西装。若不是头发和脸被伪装起来，看起来就跟哈利曾经在照片上见到过的小时候的德拉科一模一样。

“把眼镜戴好，千万别取下来。”哈利一边帮儿子扣纽扣，一边嘱咐。

斯科皮点点头，跟着爸爸走出屋内。

哈利自己则换上了一套不起眼的黑色休闲西装，斯科皮鲜少见到爸爸穿得如此正式，好奇地趴在浴室门口看哈利整理头发。

“你今天是要去约会吗？”

“不是，塞德里克叔叔邀请我们和他一起出席派对。”

“这不就是约会吗？”斯科皮眼睛睁得大大的。

哈利笑了一声：“是工作。”

说完他又想了一下，“或许看起来像一个约会。”

斯科皮歪起小脑袋，“你喜欢他吗？”

“你喜欢他吗？”哈利扭过头，看着儿子笑。

斯科皮想了想，说：“他太绅士了，看起来不像是愿意带我开战斗舰的人。”

哈利回过头，继续对着镜子拨弄自己的刘海，“除了你的小天狼星爷爷，没人敢带你开战斗舰。”

“金妮姨就敢。”

“那你问问她愿不愿意。”

小男孩翘起嘴，轻哼了一声。

哈利被儿子逗笑了起来，他从镜子里的反射看斯科皮，“你知道我喜欢谁的，除了他以外，其他人都只会做朋友。”

“可是你却不想和他一起生活？”小男孩知道爸爸说的是谁，微微皱起鼻子。

“我跟他是不同世界的人。”哈利转过身，靠在洗漱台上，“所以我有了你，你是爱情的结晶，宝贝。”

这句话斯科皮听过无数次，但依然不能理解，“那塞德里克叔叔不会难过吗？”

“不会。”

“为什么？他不是在追求你吗？”

“他没有在追求我，因为他和我也是不同世界的人，他只会跟我当朋友。”

小男孩看着爸爸思考半天，皱着眉：“听起来你很可怜。”

哈利笑了笑，“你觉得爸爸看起来可怜吗？”他蹲在儿子面前，捏捏斯科皮的鼻子。

斯科皮摇摇头，哈利在掠夺者上呼风唤雨的样子，怎么也和可怜二字联系不到一起。

“这不就对了。”哈利站起来，从洗漱台上拿起伪装眼镜戴上。好看的容貌立刻被遮住，变成貌不起眼的普通样子。

刚好他的光脑里传来塞德里克的消息，哈利看了一眼光脑，对斯科皮说：“走吧，他到了。”

斯科皮跟着爸爸身后，向门口走去。他看着哈利的背影，永远都是一如既往的挺拔。

就是看起来有些孤独，小男孩心里想。

 

别墅大门口处停着一艘豪华的悬浮艇，哈利带着斯科皮走出大门，悬浮艇的舱门就立刻打开，一位身形修长的英俊男士，从里面出来。

“好久不见。”塞德里克向哈利打招呼，然后低头看向斯科皮，跟他挥挥手，“你看起来长高了”

“你看起来变帅了。”斯科皮笑嘻嘻地跟他打招呼。

“谢谢，我在努力保持年轻。”塞德里克装模作样地摸摸自己的发型，开玩笑道。打完招呼，他侧过身子，让哈利和斯科皮踏进悬浮艇。

塞德里克的悬浮艇是最豪华的配制，后座被隔板独立开来，不仅可以隔音，甚至还有防窃听与监视的功能。

斯科皮知道爸爸需要和塞德里克谈话，主动爬到前方的驾驶位上，自来熟地和驾驶员打起了招呼。哈利和塞德里克则坐进了后座，等悬浮艇升起出发后，塞德里克按下开启防护功能的按键。

哈利等塞德里克按下开关，再开口说话：“你的公司最近忙吗？”

“还好，军部的单子一直都很稳定。剩下的，就看几位大客户赏不赏光。”

塞德里克靠在座位上，微笑着向哈利眨了眨眼。

哈利一笑，低头从自己的口袋里掏出一张纸，递到塞德里克的手边。

“在这种事上你一直都这么老派。”塞德里克打开纸张，快速扫过里面的武器清单，然后把纸张塞进自己西装的内袋里。“多谢惠顾，给你的折扣之外附送你几款新产品试用。”

哈利点点头，想了几秒后又说：“最新版的脉冲激光炮有点偏重，你让工程部再调适一下。”

塞德里克说了一声谢谢，低头在光脑上发了几条消息。

剩下的事情无需他们两个出面，正事就到此为止。塞德里克放下光脑，扭头看向哈利：“你呢？最近在忙些什么？”

“赚钱。”哈利一本正经地回答，“不然怎么当你的大客户。”

“不敢不敢。”塞德里克再次笑起来，“掠夺者愿意赏脸，已经是我的荣幸了。”

哈利被他逗笑起来，手指点点前方：“最近都在主星陪斯科皮读书，等他适应了这里的学校，我再离开。”

“我挺惊讶你会让他回来上学的。”塞德里克看着他，“打算回苏尔兰吗？”

哈利摇摇头：“我很满意掠夺者的生活，只是让斯科皮回来上学。等他中学毕业后，他想去哪里就是他自己的事情。”

塞德里克捂着胸口，语气略有一些夸张地说：“听到你不想回来，我很难过。”

哈利笑了几声，没有接话，而是另起一个话题：“听说军部最近调动很大？”

“嗯，我的老熟人升上去了不少。”塞德里克看向窗外，嘴角轻轻勾起，似笑非笑，“也有很多人被调离了主星。”

“对你而言是个好消息。”哈利顺着他的目光同样看向窗外的蓝天，“恭喜。”

“确实是。”塞德里克回过头看哈利，脸上的情绪看不清，“托当初做了四年他手下的福，现在无论是我在迪戈里公司里，还是公司在苏尔兰内，都是一帆风顺，风头正茂。”

哈利看着他，没有说话。

塞德里克沉吟几秒，接着说：“但你看你在掠夺者，也发展得很好。”

“可是我付出了极大的代价。”哈利回过头，看向自己身边的窗外。

“你是指，隔三差五就要拎着斯科皮去道歉的事吗？”塞德里克开了个玩笑，把沉重的话题引开。

哈利再一次被他逗笑起来，无奈地摇摇头说：“我也不知道到底是你把斯科皮带坏了，还是斯科皮把你带坏了。”

——TBC——


	36. Chapter 36

悬浮艇很快就到了举办派对的地方。举办派对的是一位从军部出来的政府官员，也是哈利认识的人——布雷斯·扎比尼。

派对是他家独子的四岁生日派对，所以在彷如城堡的豪华庄园的花园里，布雷斯还让人布置了一个孩子们玩耍的区域。大部分参加的宾客们都带来了自己的孩子，儿童乐园里全是孩子们的欢声笑语。

哈利牵着斯科皮跟在塞德里克身后走进了庄园，嘱咐了几句后，哈利就让斯科皮去儿童乐园玩，自己则跟着塞德里克去和塞德里克认识的人打招呼。

斯科皮接到了爸爸的命令就立刻向儿童乐园跑去，只是等他往那里一站，才发现大部分都是比自己小的小孩。

唔，没意思。

小男孩眼珠子转溜，既然爸爸没有说只能留在儿童乐园里，那么只要他不走出这个庄园应该都是可以的吧！

斯科皮果断地转身，向庄园大冒险前进！

 

“那位是新上台的财政大臣，他旁边是他的妻子，在军部的研发部门。另一边在说话的是一位新提上来的上校，现在主要负责主星上的保卫安全。他对面的是……”

和认识的人打完招呼，塞德里克寻了一处没人的地方，和哈利一人端着一杯香槟，给哈利指认新面孔。

“看来主星上的重要人物今晚都聚集在这里了。”哈利微微笑着，看起来就像在跟身边的人闲聊，“包括你。”

塞德里克轻轻一笑：“还差一个人，不过他几乎不会出现在主星的宴会上……”

他的话音还未落，庄园大门的方向就传来一阵喧哗。塞德里克和哈利顺着声音看过去，还没看明白，就听到远处的议论纷纷传来。

“他怎么来了？”

“不知道，他不是常年不在主星上，也不怎么参加派对吗？”

“也许是扎比尼的面子大吧，他们不是好友吗……”

“天呐，好像还带着伴，这可是罕见的大新闻……”

塞德里克似乎猜到是谁，他的面色一凛，只是还没来得及告诉哈利，就见到哈利的眼神也随之一变。

德拉科·马尔福从门口慢慢走进来，一路跟认识的人打招呼寒暄。他穿着一身低调的黑色暗纹西服，领口别着一枚马尔福家族的家徽。对于马尔福来说，这不是什么盛装打扮。吸引所有人目光的，是挽着他手臂，走在他身边的人。

那是一位精致斯文的金发男性，个头稍微比德拉科矮一点点，身形纤长，举手投足之间能看出来是一位在优渥环境里长大的孩子。

“格林格拉斯家的小少爷？”塞德里克略有些惊讶，这么多年以来，这是马尔福第一次带着伴出现在公共场合中。

哈利眼皮微颤，愣愣地看着那个热闹的方向。可他的走神似乎只有一秒，再下一刻，哈利就立刻恢复神情缩到塞德里克身后，低声对他说：“我需要先离开。”

“抱歉，他从来不出现在这种场合，也从来没带过伴，我完全没想到他会来……”塞德里克见到哈利的反应，满心愧疚。

“不是你想的那样。”哈利低着头四处张望，试图寻找儿子的身影，“前段时间他见过我，知道我这个身份。”哈利皱眉，“我需要马上带斯科皮离开，他还不知道孩子的存在。”

塞德里克清楚斯科皮的真实身份，明白事情的重要性。他立刻反应过来，带哈利迅速转身，试图从边上悄悄离开。只是迪戈里家的大少爷如今在主星上也算是举足轻重的大人物之一，他一动，就有无数目光落在他的身上。

“迪戈里先生。”

熟悉的声音远远地从背后传来，塞德里克和哈利脚下一滞，不得不停下离开的脚步。

“马尔福将军。”塞德里克转身，不动神色地侧移一步，试图将没有回头的哈利挡在身后，“好久不见。”

马尔福带着身边的人在塞德里克面前站定，朝他礼节性地一笑：“许久不见，远远地看到你，跟你来打一个招呼。”他抬起手比划一下身边的人，“奥斯特罗·格林格拉斯，格林格拉斯家的小少爷，比我们低两届，现在在兵部里做文书工作。”

塞德里克其实一点也不关心这个奥斯特罗是扁的还是圆的，但他还是不得已地扯起客套的笑容向奥斯特罗点点头：“幸会。”

格林格拉斯家的小少爷在德拉科身边乖巧安静，对塞德里克微笑回礼。

塞德里克打完招呼，就沉默地站在那里，一看就是没有要继续交谈的打算。他脸上温和的笑容看不出什么情绪，藏在身后的拳头倒是透露出了一丝紧张。

哈利躲在他的背影下背对着所有人，假装在用光脑打电话。

可不知为何德拉科看起来比以往更有耐心，他见塞德里克不出声，就把话接了过去：“请问这位是……”

他的目光越过塞德里克的肩膀， 看向他身后的那个人。黑色短发，外加一身勾勒出身形的休闲西装，看起来有些眼熟。

“我发小，带他来玩一下。”塞德里克简略地介绍了一句，看起来心不在焉，“可不巧有些事，我们正准备提前离开。”

说完，塞德里克就想拉着身后的人离开。只是他一侧身露出身后的人，德拉科就立刻认出了哈利。

他见到哈利耳后的眼镜架，迟疑地喊出来：“……戴维斯？”

哈利停下脚步，犹豫几秒后，还是转过身来。塞德里克见到他的动作，便也跟着他重新转向德拉科。

“真的是你。”德拉科盯着着哈利，“你们什么时候成了发小，我倒有兴趣听一听。”

原来连塞德里克都和哈利有联系，唯独他，彻底失去了哈利的消息。

塞德里克头转向哈利，看起来是要听他吩咐的意思。哈利抿着下唇想要开口，只是他垂眼看了看奥斯特罗挽在德拉科手臂上的手，快到嘴边的话又吞了回去。

哈利轻轻皱眉，低着头说：“我们真的有事，祝您和格林格拉斯先生玩得愉快。”他轻轻扯了扯塞德里克的袖子，“我们走吧。”

塞德里克配合地笑着点点头，手恰到好处地揽上哈利的腰，转身带着他离开。

 

德拉科的目光一直锁在塞德里克放在哈利腰间的手臂上，直到那两个人消失在宴会厅的门外，他的视线才缓缓转开，回到身边的奥斯特罗身上。

德拉科决定留在主星后便收到扎比尼的邀请，这是这么多年以来他第一次答应纳西莎的请求——邀请世交家族的小少爷，一起出席派对。

他想试试向前迈一步。

只是他没想到哈利会出现在这里，更没想过哈利和迪戈里有联系，甚至看起来很亲密。

德拉科内心焦躁，一时竟不知道自己在想什么。

“您有事的话，我可以去看看乐队。”奥斯特罗抬起好看的大眼睛，笑容清澈地看向德拉科，“他们在演奏我最喜欢的歌曲。”

进退得体，贴心从容。从小读着古人类的诗歌长大，面对古典乐与现代人工智能演奏算法的技术与争议能侃侃而谈三小时不眨眼，而且这位小少爷还有一头完美的金发。

没有谁比他更适合马尔福家，更适合自己，德拉科心想，跟那个永远只知道如何提高量子炮攻击准确度的波特不一样。

“我陪你去。”德拉科低声说道。

小少爷惊喜地盯着德拉科，挽着他的手高兴地朝乐队走去。德拉科最后瞥了一眼哈利离去的方向，转身跟着奥斯特罗离开了此地。

 

——TBC——


	37. Chapter 37

另一边，塞德里克和哈利走到德拉科看不见的地方时，塞德里克的手还留在哈利的腰间。哈利直接压下他的手臂，斜着眼看塞德里克：“演戏过瘾吗？”

“过瘾。”塞德里克不在意地放下手，跟着哈利继续向儿童乐园走去，“我觉得自己最后那么一个动作，不动声色却神来之笔，颇有影帝奥利弗·伯德的影子……”

哈利瞥了他一眼，没说话。

塞德里克立即收声，顿了一下后，脸上又恢复了那从容的笑容：“看他不顺眼很久了。”

“这是我的私事，不需要你们……”

“不需要我们任何人担心。”塞德里克点点头，“我知道，但是你看他都开始新的生活，而你还是谁也不接受，难道你打算……”

“我只是工作太忙。”哈利打断塞德里克的话。

塞德里克再次安静下来，他和哈利之间从来都是点到即止，谁也不会越过那一条界。三句话之内说不通的事情，他就不会继续。

恰好他们走到儿童乐园外，哈利和塞德里克都把注意力放到寻找斯科皮的事情上。只是两个人的视线在儿童乐园里扫视一圈，不约而同地皱起了眉。

“我没看见斯科皮。”塞德里克开口说。

“这臭小子……”哈利低声骂了一句，“我们分头找他，找到了光脑联系。”

十四岁以下的小孩没有光脑，只能靠他们两个在庄园里四处寻找。塞德里克点点头， 立刻就朝其中一个方向快速离去。

 

乐队演奏着轻快的乐曲，德拉科听着耳熟，却一点也叫不上名字。他常年生活在军队里，对这些讲情调的东西丝毫不感兴趣。

德拉科双手背在身后，突然发现自己其实也跟波特一样，心里光想着如何提高边境防护系统的那点防御力。

也不知道波特跟那个迪戈里，到底是什么关系？怎么来了个韦斯莱又来了个什么隔壁团的佣兵，除此之外，竟然还有个迪戈里？

德拉科站在那里，完全不知道自己脸上的神色已经透露出他的神游天外。奥斯特罗偷偷看他，想了半天，还是说：“您若是需要去忙，我可以去找我的朋友。”

他指指宴会厅的一侧，“我看到他们了。”

德拉科看看奥斯特罗，知道这个男孩又在给自己找台阶下。他犹豫了几秒，最终还是带着歉意向奥斯特罗道歉：“对不起，结束时我会让驾驶员送你回家。”

这话的意思是，眼下就是两人分别的时刻。

奥斯特罗摇摇头，表示自己不介意。不过德拉科也没有多留的意思，道完歉就立刻抛下奥斯特罗朝哈利离去的方向走去。

哈利和塞德里克早已不见踪影，德拉科没有停下脚步，开始在庄园里寻找哈利的身影。

 

高尔的两个双胞胎女儿刚满三岁，正值刚调皮的年纪。两个小公主圆圆的脸蛋神似高尔，但在这么小的时候，看起来也很可爱。高尔宠女儿宠的夸张，把两姐妹宠的什么也不怕，是两个敢穿着公主裙爬到柜子顶上的大小姐。

两个大小姐穿着闪闪发亮的公主纱裙，站在一颗芒果树下，仰着两颗小脑袋，看着高高的大树顶端。

“哥哥，大哥哥。”姐姐巴扎巴扎着圆眼睛。

“我要吃果。”妹妹巴扎巴扎着小嘴。

芒果树上倏地钻出一个小脑袋，斯科皮扶着脸上的眼镜向地面看去。

哇，两位小公主。

“你们等我！”小男孩的骑士精神立刻被激发，抬起头寻找树上所剩无几的芒果。

芒果树下围的芒果都已经被摘掉，只剩树顶上的几颗。不过这点高度对斯科皮来说是小意思，他手脚并用，灵敏地向芒果树上面爬去。

“你们接好了哟！”

不一会儿，斯科皮就抓着两个芒果从茂密的叶子中探出头来，向地面上的两个小姑娘大喊。

小姑娘们点点头，伸出胖乎乎的小手要接芒果。

斯科皮扬起手将芒果抛向她们的手中，只是男孩忘了三岁的小姑娘哪会接东西，芒果还在空中，两个小女孩就害怕地躲开，让芒果砸在地上，汁水四溅碎得稀巴烂。

“你们两个人怎么不接好呢？”斯科皮歪着头。

两个小姑娘低头看看地上的芒果，一点也没有害怕的意思，又抬起头看向高处的斯科皮。

“哥哥，大哥哥。”

“吃果，吃果！”

“可我拿着芒果下不去呀……”斯科皮苦恼地说，他想了一下，突然灵机一动：“你们爬上来吧！”

他朝着小姑娘们挥挥手，完全忘了两位小姑娘会不会有危险。

双胞胎姐妹一听，爬树？她们会哒！

姐姐带着妹妹，一点也没有被公主裙阻碍到，小手小脚抓着树干，熟练地向上爬。

斯科皮一瞧，嘿，老手？

小男孩彻底把小妹妹们的安全抛到脑后，他向树上爬去，给小姑娘们摘芒果。

 

高尔找到两个宝贝女儿的时候，心脏差点没吓得从嘴里吐出来。

“你们怎么在树上！”

双胞胎姐妹低头看见是爸爸，立刻举起脏乎乎的小手跟他打招呼。

“爸爸！”

“吃果！”

两姐妹一人手里抓着个剥好皮的芒果，啃得满脸满手的芒果汁，公主裙上也全是淡黄色的污渍。

“天啊宝贝别松手！抓紧树干！”

高尔焦急地大叫起来，可是三岁的小姑娘们根本听不懂爸爸的话。

“爸爸上来救你们！”

他急的团团转，完全忘了自己的光笔可以变成梯子，把孩子们接下来。

“爸爸！”

在高尔还没想清楚要怎么把女儿们救下来的时候，姐姐啃完了手中的芒果。她把芒果籽一丢，朝爸爸挥手。

“我来啦！”

“我也要！”

就像平时在家里一样，姐姐朝着爸爸的怀抱就要跳下去。妹妹见到姐姐要去找爸爸，也连忙丢下手里的芒果，想跟姐姐一样，扑向爸爸的怀抱。

“别跳！”高尔连忙喊起来。他慌张地张开手臂，一时不知道该怎么办。

“等一下！”

正在树上给妹妹们继续摘芒果的斯科皮一看小姑娘们就要摔下树去，连忙丢下怀里的芒果，跟个小猴子一样，迅速窜到姑娘们坐着的树干上。

姐姐的动作比妹妹快一步，一下子就朝树下跳去。而妹妹则被斯科皮手疾眼快地一把抓住，悬在半空中。

而在地上的高尔看看姐姐，又看看妹妹，两个孩子都是他的心头肉，不知道该接谁。可就这么一犹豫，姐姐跳下来的时候，就跟爸爸错开了一个肩膀。

“宝贝！”高尔撕心裂肺地叫起来。

就在这时，他身后有一个身影比他更快，金色的发梢一扫而过，在小姑娘离地还有一米的时候，及时弯腰捞起了小孩。

高尔定眼一看，德拉科正把他的大女儿举起来，抱进自己的怀里安抚。

“德拉科叔叔！”小姑娘完全不知道自己经历了什么，笑哈哈地和德拉科打招呼。

“老天！你简直是我的救世主！”高尔抚摸着胸口，拍拍大女儿的脑袋，就立刻回头看向树上，因为上面还吊着他的小女儿。

妹妹被坠在空中，一手被小哥哥紧紧地拉着。小姑娘感受到了害怕，哇哇大哭起来。

“爸爸！爸爸！我要下去！”

“叔叔……我撑不住了……”斯科皮小脸憋得通红。他趴在树干上，双手用尽全力地抓住妹妹的小手。

“坚，坚持一下……”

高尔此刻才想起自己的光笔，他慌慌张张地拿出来变成梯子，架在树干上准备爬上去接女儿。

而德拉科则皱着眉放下女孩，拦住乱成一团的高尔，打算替代高尔上去救孩子。但他还没开口的时候，就看到远处跑过来一个熟悉的身影。

哈利远远看见自己儿子趴在树上，还拉着一个正在大哭的小女孩。他脑袋立刻轰隆一炸，什么也来不及思考，就连忙跑过来帮儿子收拾烂摊子。

高尔才刚爬上梯子两格，就见到一个黑发男子向前一跃，左腿用力地在树干上一蹬，高高地跳起在半空中抱住小姑娘，再稳稳地落回到地上。

高尔一看这个情况，又连忙爬下梯子，跑过去把小女儿抱过去，拥入自己的怀中。

“谢谢，谢谢……”高尔匆匆地说了声谢谢，就立刻低头哄着吓哭了的妹妹。

德拉科见到小姑娘们都已安全，才放下悬着的心。他抬头看看还在树上的小男孩，小男孩倒不危险，但看见哈利找到了自己，小脸“唰”的一下变得惨白。

哈利气急攻心，走到树干边就用力一踹：“你给我滚下来！”

“嘭”的一声，粗壮的芒果树摇摇晃晃，把高尔和德拉科双双吓了一大跳。高尔家是两个小姑娘，长大到现在，高尔也没对两个女儿过说一句重话。而单身的德拉科更是没见过这种吼儿子的场面，跟高尔一样，他愣愣地看着哈利。

“不要！”斯科皮紧紧抱着树干不配合，因为他知道下去就又要挨骂。

“不下来？可以。”哈利插着腰怒不可遏，“那你今天就住上面吧。”

想着想着火气再次冒上来，哈利又狠狠地踹了一脚树干。这孩子怎么几分钟不见，就开始惹祸。

高尔和德拉科吓了第二跳，连带着高尔怀里的小姑娘都停下了哭声，害怕地瞄着这可怕的黑发叔叔。

德拉科看看树上的小男孩，忍不住说：“你先让孩子下来再说吧。”

等他开口，哈利才反应过来德拉科在这里，他的动作滞了两秒，突然转身就走。

完了，会被德拉科发现斯科皮的存在的！

斯科皮在树上看见爸爸转身离开，心里也咯噔一声：完了，爸爸真的生气了！

“别走，我下来，我马上就下来。”

小男孩急急忙忙地从树枝上爬起来，慌乱之中，脸上的眼镜突然掉了下来。

“啊……眼镜！”

斯科皮没抓住眼镜，还连带着身子一歪，失去重心。小男孩立刻用手捂住脸，一边尖叫，一边从树上掉下来。

——TBC——


	38. Chapter 38

德拉科正好站在树下，小男孩稳稳当当地掉进他的怀里。

哈利心里一紧，跑到德拉科面前顾不上掩饰，着急地问自己儿子：“摔到哪里了吗？”

斯科皮脸埋在手臂里，摇摇头，一副收到惊吓的样子，怎么也不肯抬起头。

哈利在心里暗暗地夸了句儿子聪明，就连忙把斯科皮接到自己的怀中。斯科皮抱住爸爸的脖子，把脸紧紧地埋在哈利颈窝处。七岁的小男孩不比三岁的小宝宝，抱在怀中怎么看怎么滑稽。但此刻哈利顾不上这些，抱着儿子就要离开。孩子的存在已经曝光，无论如何，都不能被德拉科看到斯科皮那跟他仿佛一个模子里刻出来的脸。

“等……等一下！”高尔总觉得哪里蹊跷，几步上前喊住这个黑发男人，“需要带孩子去看一下医生吗？”

哈利回头拒绝：“不用，他吓到了，我带他回去休息就好。”

天知道斯科皮早已在爸爸的怀里做起了鬼脸。

高尔还想开口，但哈利此刻已经无心跟他客套，扭头就抱着儿子离开了此处。高尔想想这个黑发男子刚才发火的样子，他咂咂嘴，觉得自己还是不要多管闲事的好。

高尔回头弯腰去牵站在德拉科身边的大女儿，恰好在地上看到阿不思掉到地上的眼镜。

“他的眼镜。”高尔捡起眼镜，递给德拉科，“需要追上去吗？”

德拉科接下眼镜，刚想点点头，又顿了一顿，举起手中的眼镜对高尔说：“借你家二公主一下。”

高尔还没反应过来，德拉科就把阿不思的眼镜戴到高尔怀中的女儿脸上。

“等下，这对她眼睛不好……”高尔话喊到一半，突然停在那里，“这，这是什么……！”

他宝贝女儿的面容，突然变成了小男孩的样子。

德拉科眨眨眼，立刻取下女孩脸上的眼镜。他总觉得再不取下来，自己就会忘掉这件事。

“应该是某种全息技术。”德拉科借着天上的人造月球的光线，仔细地研究手中的眼镜。“和波特脸上那副一样，里面说不定还有某种混淆波段。”

说到这里，德拉科才想起高尔还被蒙在鼓里。

“刚刚那个人，就是波特。”

高尔惊诧地瞪着德拉科，才明白过来心里怪异的感觉从何而来。把波特的儿子阿不思·波特抱走的人，当然是波特啊！

“你的意思是……这孩子的容貌，也有问题？”

德拉科点点头，他端详着手中的眼镜，久久没有抬头。

“难道，那不是波特的孩子？”高尔看着自己的小女儿，想了半天也没想通。把孩子伪装成跟波特一模一样的面容，难道是因为孩子本身长得不像波特吗？

“不是自己的孩子，敢那么凶吗？”德拉科抬起头。

高尔咽了咽喉咙，颤抖地摇摇头。想起刚刚那个场面，他还有些余悸。虽然听说儿子难带，但他还没见过那么凶的父母。他抱了抱自己的二女儿，又摸了摸大女儿的脑袋。哇，他可舍不得那样吼自己的宝贝女儿们。

“你先带她们回家吧，孩子也哭累了。”德拉科让高尔不用管他。

牵扯到两个女儿时，高尔从不客气。他跟德拉科道了别，便带着女儿们离开。

只剩德拉科一人还站在树下，他把眼镜揣进自己的内袋里，心里回忆着刚刚眼镜掉下来的那一刻。他没有看到小男孩原本的样子，阿不思反应快，立刻就遮住了自己的脸，说明这孩子也知道自己真实的容貌不能曝光。

这说明什么呢……德拉科摸摸胸口内袋里的眼镜，面色凝重。

 

哈利匆匆得与塞德里克道别，带着斯科皮回到家里。

没来得及训儿子，哈利就急忙回到斯科皮的房间，帮儿子收拾行李。

“怎么了？”卢平站在房间门口，莫名地问。

“德拉科碰到我和斯科皮在一起，他会发现孩子的存在，我们要立刻离开。”哈利拖出行李箱，就要把斯科皮的衣服全部丢进箱子里，“还是去别的联邦上学吧。”

好几年都没见到过爸爸发这么大火的斯科皮红着眼睛跟在哈利身后，他听到哈利要捉自己去别的联邦上学，吓得连忙跑到哈利身边，拉住哈利的手臂。

“爸爸，我不想转学……”

“不行，留下来太危险了。”哈利揉揉斯科皮的脑袋，“今晚爸爸是看到其他小朋友陷入危险，才会那么生气。但被他看到你，是爸爸的疏忽。”

哈利回过头，继续收拾行李，“幸亏你没被他看到脸，否则我们连走都走不了了。”

斯科皮愣了一下，歪着头说：“他见过我呀。”

“什么？”

哈利手中一顿，惊讶地看着儿子。

斯科皮揉揉衣角，把两次遇见德拉科的事情告诉给哈利听。站在门口的卢平咽咽喉咙，偷摸地溜了。

哈利听完儿子的话，面色暗沉地快要滴下墨来。

“爸爸跟你说过什么，你还记得吗？”

“记得……”斯科皮低着头，“不许骗你……”

“那你是怎么做的？”

斯科皮低下头，不敢说话。

哈利叹了口气，他坐到斯科皮的床边，取下眼镜苦恼地揉着鼻梁。

“如果是这样，那你更是要离开主星。你的眼镜落在那里，他肯定已经发现你的样貌有问题。”

哈利抬头看着恢复容貌的儿子，除去被染成黑色的头发之外，小男孩淡金色的睫毛下是一双动人的灰眸，就跟他的父亲一样。

“可是我……”斯科皮噘着嘴，扑到哈利身边抱住爸爸的胳膊，“我不想走……这里有我刚认识的好朋友，老师也开始表扬我了呢。”

哈利也知道这样对孩子不好，可是他冒不起斯科皮被马尔福家抢走的危险。就算儿子再调皮，斯科皮也是他在这世上唯一的亲人。

“爸爸，就算，就算他发现我是他的儿子……”斯科皮知道爸爸在担心什么，“只要我不肯，他肯定抢不走我。”

小男孩挥舞着小拳头。

“我可是掠夺者的人，谁能管得住我？”

“还嘴贫。”哈利习惯性赏儿子脑门上一个栗暴，但脸上明显已经恢复了一丝笑意。

而且……哈利看看斯科皮，开口说：“如果有一天你们相认，我希望你不要拒绝他。他是你的父亲，而且他也没有做错任何事情，你不要听罗恩叔叔他们乱说。”

“是，是，要犹如圣母玛利亚一般爱护他，感化他，就跟你一样。”

斯科皮说完就滋溜一下逃到远处，躲过爸爸下一个栗暴。

“臭小子。”哈利撸起袖子，又想揍儿子屁股了。

离开主星的事情被斯科皮搅和得暂缓下来，哈利还在苦恼到底要不要走时，一早就溜了的卢平又回到房间门口。

“哈利，阿不思来了，他要见你。”

 

——TBC——


	39. Chapter 39

邓布利多笑呵呵地跟斯科皮打了几句招呼，就和哈利走进工作专用的全封闭书房里。

“有个好消息。”校长端着卢平送过来的热茶，坐在沙发里，“那位线人，同意跟我们见面。”

“的确是好消息。”哈利点点头，“什么时候？”

“我想先看看我们手上的筹码。”邓布利多微微皱眉，“资料破解的进度如何？”

“大约还要十天。”哈利看着手腕上的光脑回答，“罗恩保证还有十天就能破解出来。”

“那就暂定在半个月后吧，我选一个无人星球。”邓布利多沉思道，“你带两个人去，以防万一。”

“好，纳威和金妮都在这里。”

邓布利多点头：“那这段时间你暂且留在主星上，等待我的命令。”

哈利犹豫片刻，最终还是答应下来。

 

邓布利多谈完正事就匆匆离开，卢平绕着路走不敢和哈利碰面。看在长辈的份上，哈利没打算找他说什么，就此按下斯科皮的事情。

只是没想到第二天一大早，一位不速之客，出现在别墅门口。

德拉科有趣地打量着这栋别墅，如此豪华的别墅，绝不是卢平教授一个老师的工资能够承担得起的。外加那个小男孩也住在这里的话，德拉科相信，这里应该是掠夺者的大本营。

只是没想到，卢平教授竟然也是掠夺者的一员。

德拉科还没往下细想，哈利就出现在门后。他有一瞬间的诧异，随后又立刻沉下脸来，一手背在身后，虚掩着大门。

“你怎么在这里？”

德拉科食指勾起一副黑框眼镜：“你们昨晚落下了一点东西。”

哈利伸手就要去拿，被德拉科一晃而开。

“我想跟你聊聊。”德拉科身上的白衬衫笔直挺拔，袖子折了两折挽至手肘处，“或者我也可以进去坐坐，和卢平教授叙叙旧。”

要是让他进了别墅，必然就会见到没戴眼镜的斯科皮。哈利毫不犹豫，直接关上别墅大门，“天气这么好，在外面走走吧。”

 

别墅区里的林荫大道上平时几乎见不到任何人，就更别提这种大部分人都还没起床的清晨时分。

哈利和德拉科两个人肩并肩地走在人行道上，阳光透过绿叶之间的缝隙零零碎碎地洒在哈利的肩膀上，在清凉的早晨里，落下温度的碎片。

“我还是喜欢你不戴眼镜的样子。”德拉科微微低头，侧脸被柔和的阳光勾勒出挺拔的轮廓。

哈利眉间蹙动，他低头取下伪装眼镜，面容恢复成原本的眉清目秀。

德拉科看着哈利的脸，一时有些晃神。此刻回忆往昔，将近八年的时间飞逝如梭，所有事情兜兜转转，他和哈利，竟然再次一起走在如此平静的晨间小路上。

就算是几个月前，这还是他想也不敢想的事情。

“那天我一时无法接受，说的话有些难听……”德拉科谨慎地开口道，“其实你还活着，我比谁都开心。”

“我知道。”哈利摇摇头，“让你误会了这么多年，我也很抱歉。”

德拉科停下脚步，转身面对哈利。哈利同样看着他，两人一时相对无言，犹如那些逝去的时光一般，不可能再回到过去那般的亲密无间。

“我能抱抱你吗？”德拉科突然说道。

哈利一时恍惚，不知道自己究竟有没有点头。等他回过神来的时候，他已经落入了德拉科的怀抱。是他熟悉的触感，也是他这些年来，最思念的温暖。

“我很想你。”德拉科紧紧圈住哈利的肩膀，附在他的耳边哑声说着。魂牵梦绕的人就在怀中，周围安宁而平和，就连风都是静止的，仿佛这一切都还在梦中。

哈利眨眨眼，一句“我也很想你”即将脱口而出。可他还没开口，德拉科就松开了怀抱，轻轻圈着他的肩膀说：“最近我会留在主星的军部里，我可以……来见你吗？”

哈利猛然回神，他惶然地向后退一步，离开德拉科的怀抱。

“这……不太合适。”

德拉科愣了愣，突然想起派对上的事，他急忙解释：“如果是因为格林格拉斯，我和他没有任何关系，那天只是偶然……”

“和这个没关系。”哈利仓促地打断他，“他……他很适合你。”

德拉科黑了脸，没想到哈利会说出这样的话。

“是因为迪戈里？”

哈利不愿增添更多的误会，摇了摇头。

“那是因为什么？”德拉科几乎有些咄咄逼人。

“我们那时候，不是已经分手了吗？”哈利抬起头，“那时候的结果，没必要改变。”

他再次低头，小声地说了句：“抱歉。”

话音落下， 哈利转身就要离开。

“等一下！”德拉科慌忙抓住哈利的手臂，“当初那条短信是假的，对吧？我那时候傻，上了当，可我现在……”

“那已经不重要了。”哈利回头，扬起手臂甩开德拉科的手。“结果是我想要的。”

德拉科依旧不肯放弃：“我知道那时候的我错了，你再给我一次机会。”

“这种事没有对错！”哈利闭上眼，“是……是因为……”

他无法告诉德拉科，从他加入凤凰社的那一刻起，他就站在了自己挚爱的人的对面。

是他亲自放弃了他们的爱情，也是他亲手斩断了他和德拉科之间的一切可能性。

“就是因为我是一个马尔福？”德拉科神情恍然，好像回到了八年前他们分手的那一刻。

哈利紧抿双唇，摇摇头，又点点头。

“我对你已经没有感情了。”

“我不信，你在骗我。”德拉科死死地盯住哈利的脸，“我知道你说谎的样子。”

他顿了一顿，“是因为孩子？”德拉科的目光顿时变得犀利起来，“孩子究竟是谁的？需要你伪装他的样貌？”

哈利脸色一白，又向后连退几步。

“马尔福先生，我们在八年前就已经没有任何关系，你没资格这样质问我……”

他的话还没说完，就听到远处传来稚嫩而熟悉的声音。早上是哈利去开的门，除了他，别墅里没人知道德拉科的到来。

“爸爸！卢平爷爷喊你回去吃早饭……”

哈利慌乱地转身过去，就看到儿子远远地跑来，脸上什么伪装都没有。而且更加糟糕的是，斯科皮庆幸于暂时不用伪装，前一天晚上就连头上的染发喷雾都洗掉了。

靠！完蛋了！

哈利的余光扫过，惨不忍睹地看到德拉科脸上，满是震撼的神色。

 

斯科皮原本以为爸爸只是惯例的清晨锻炼，当卢平说可以吃早饭的时候，他就主动申请去找爸爸，毕竟以往也是如此这般。

小男孩走了几步就看到爸爸的背影，他立刻开心地跑过去，远远地向爸爸招手大喊。

可刚靠近几步，斯科皮就惊慌地发现哈利背后还有一个人。

金发，跟他自己一样的金发。

糟糕！他的倒霉亲爹！

小男孩一个急刹车，立刻就转身往回跑，希望那两个人还没发现自己。

只是有个人比他的反应更快，哈利还陷在暴露的恐慌之中，身后的人就迅速略过他，朝斯科皮的方向跑去。小孩脚下的速度怎么可能跟成人相比，更别提他的倒霉亲爹是个常年在战场上的人。

刹那之间，斯科皮就像一只小狗一样，被德拉科掐住双臂拎了起来。小男孩挥舞着手想掩住自己的脸，可手臂被德拉科紧紧箍住，弹动不得。

完了完了完了！爸爸跟这个人在一起怎么也不提前打一声招呼呀？！

 

德拉科凝视着眼前的小男孩，心中奇迹般的一片清明。

也许是在战场上锻炼出来的抗压能力，越是这种关键时刻，德拉科的头脑越是清晰。他打量着这个跟自己小时候几乎一模一样的面容，心里连质疑的声音都没有。

毫无疑问，这是他的儿子。

这下所有事情都说得清了，八年前哈利怀上的是他孩子。

虽然当年是哈利提出来的分手，但这孩子有马尔福家所有标志性长相，这肯定是他的儿子……

而他也很确定，至今为止，在这世界上能生出他的孩子的人，只有哈利……

可当初是哈利主动跟他分的手，要是哈利怀上了他的儿子，哈利怎么可能……

哈利到底是什么时候怀上的孩子，为什么不告诉他……

他怎么可能跟哈利有一个孩子呢……

哈利怎么可能生了一个孩子……

哈利生了一个孩子……

哈利生了他的儿子……

他有一个儿子……

他和哈利的儿子……

哈利生了他的儿子……

斯科皮挣扎了好一会儿，随后渐渐安静下来，歪着脑袋盯着德拉科。

“爸……”小男孩看向远远跑来的哈利，“他好像死机了。”

——TBC——


	40. Chapter 40

斯科皮被德拉科放下来时，已经是十分钟后的事情。

哈利把儿子挡在身后，谨慎地看着德拉科：“我可以解释。”

“解释？”德拉科愣愣地瞪着哈利，“你要跟我说的就是这两个字？”

他甚至被气笑，眼眶因激动而泛起红来：“我他妈突然多个儿子出来，你最后就是想着怎么跟我解释？”

哈利抿紧双唇，牵着斯科皮的小手，退后一步没有说话。

德拉科看见哈利一言不发的样子，还有躲他身后的小男孩，猛地停下来。

他先是想起哈利当年一个人怀孕生子，一定吃了很多苦，随后又想起刚才哈利决绝的模样，似乎一丝情意也不留。

“当年我，我是不是……”德拉科的声音不由自主地颤抖起来，他回忆起自己那时候在考场外对哈利说的那番话。

“你没有。”哈利突然打断他，“当年我离开之后才发现自己怀孕，但是我们已经分手，所以我没告诉你。”

哈利紧紧抓住儿子的手，隐忍着自己的表情，“生孩子的事情，与你无关。是我想要一个孩子，所以才独自生下他。”

“与我无关……”德拉科细细回忆重遇哈利后的点点滴滴，眼前这个人似乎每一次都是无情的拒绝。他终于冷静下来：“看来当年分手你是认真的，是我自作多情。”

哈利绷着脸，狠心地点了点头。

“好，很好。我没害你吃苦，那当然是最好的……”德拉科的眼神飘到男孩身上，“但他是我的儿子，我不可能放任不管。”

“他……”哈利咬咬牙，牵着斯科皮后退一步，“他是我的儿子。”

哈利再一次表现出来的拒绝，让德拉科一步也无法前进。他站在原地，“我需要冷静一下。”德拉科皱起眉盯着斯科皮半响，“我会再来的。”

 

直到德拉科的悬浮艇消失在遥远的地平线外，哈利才虚脱地蹲到地上，脑袋重重地跌下。

“你撒谎了。”斯科皮跑到爸爸的面前，“你在骗他。”

他出生前的故事，每一个D.A.团的人都跟他讲过不止一遍。虽然有好几个版本，但斯科皮还是从中间听出了一些真相。

哈利抬起头，无奈地看着儿子：“对不起，爸爸做了个坏榜样。”

斯科皮摇摇头，撅起嘴说：“你这个谎撒得一点也不开心。”

哈利苦笑起来，“你说得对，爸爸很难过。”他摸摸儿子的脸蛋，“你能安慰一下爸爸吗？”

斯科皮没有犹豫，他熟练地抱住哈利的脖子，让爸爸的脑袋依偎在自己幼小的肩膀上。哈利紧紧闭上眼，疲惫地把头埋在儿子的怀里。

话都说到这个地步，他应该已经无路可退。只希望未来他站在德拉科对面的那一天，德拉科能再恨他恨得干脆一点。

只是斯科皮……

哈利从儿子的怀中抬起头，担忧地看看儿子。男孩像个小大人一样，学爸爸皱着眉，一脸担心的模样。

“爸爸。”斯科皮开口道，“我们应不应该赶紧逃跑呀？”

他想了一下，“我们去莫斯特克联邦吧，那里的语言我比较在行。”

哈利失笑，他看着斯科皮问：“你对他好奇吗？”

斯科皮楞了一下，下意识摇摇头后，想了一会儿，又犹豫地轻轻点头。

说斯科皮对德拉科一点兴趣都没有，肯定是假的。虽然方式不太一样，斯科皮也是从小听着德拉科的故事长大。哈利从未对他隐瞒过德拉科的存在，也一直跟他说他的亲生父亲是一个多么优秀的人。赫敏会跟他说德拉科和哈利在学校时发生的故事，罗恩则会在看到每一个有关于德拉科的新闻时都数落一番，然后再逐字逐句的把新闻念给斯科皮听。

哈利没有感到意外，而是摸摸儿子的脑袋，“如果他来找你……你跟他出去玩吧。等爸爸完成在这里的工作，大概半个月以后，我们再离开。”

事情发展得比他想象的更快更严峻，到那时候主星上也不一定安全，还是让斯科皮去其他联邦上学比较好。

斯科皮不会在这种事情上和爸爸作对，他乖乖地点点头，

 

果不其然，过了没几天，德拉科就再次出现在别墅的门口。

那一天回到别墅时，哈利就把发生的事情告诉了别墅里的其他三人。除了金妮嘴上骂了几句之外，纳威和卢平更加不是爱管闲事的人。他们见哈利已经做好决定，就没多说什么。

只是过了十分钟后，远在星辰之外的罗恩，打电话过来骂骂咧咧地念叨了半小时。只是骂完之后，又得认命地继续去破解加密文件。

所以等德拉科再次出现在别墅门口时，纳威只是淡定地给他开了门，然后转身去叫哈利出来。

“阿不思在学校，我要去接他放学，你跟我一起去？”哈利戴着眼镜，身穿夹克外套出现在客厅里。他的语气听起来若无其事，仿佛前一天……不对，是仿佛前八年的事情从未发生过一样。

德拉科恍若隔世，愣了好一会儿才缓过神来。

“好。”他面无表情地点点头，双手插在风衣口袋里，转身跟着哈利走出大门。

 

林荫大道上依然见不到任何一个人，哈利缓缓地走在人行道上，把斯科皮会离开的事情告诉了德拉科。

“为什么？”德拉科皱起眉，“苏尔兰的生活环境不比其他联邦差。”

“为了……”哈利想了一下，知道不能把凤凰社的事情透露出一分一毫，进而改口道：“想他去一个更自由的环境里上学。”

德拉科沉默不语，脸上是出神的表情。

哈利开始讲斯科皮的事情，从他出生的那一天，到小时候不好好睡觉，再到大一点，绕着登陆舰和大人们玩躲猫猫。很多事情哈利也记不太清，只能想到哪里，就说到哪里。除了斯科皮真实的姓名之外，他把能想起来的关于斯科皮的事情都讲给了德拉科听。

“我……”德拉科看看哈利伪装后的脸，仍然觉得这一切像是一场不真切的梦。

在他已经接受了绝望的现实这么多年后，昔日爱人突然出现在自己面前，甚至还带着自己的儿子。

“事实上是，我依然不知道该如何面对这一切。”

哈利扭头看看德拉科，点头表示理解：“抱歉，除了抱歉……我不知道还能说什么。”

无论如何，瞒着德拉科把孩子生下来，是他自己的决定。而这个决定，既自私又一意孤行。

“而且你也没留给我什么时间。”德拉科继续说道。

“你可以……”哈利揉揉自己的头发，“你可以有空的时候去看他。”

想了一会儿后，他又补上一句：“抱歉。”

德拉科直视着前方：“别跟我道歉了，我听着难受，你以前可不是这么爱说对不起的人。”

哈利悄悄瞄了他一眼。

“事已至此，先这样吧。”德拉科停下脚步，转身面对哈利，“过去的事情一时片刻理不清，也没必要理清。”

千头万绪汇集到嘴边，也只剩下四个字——造化弄人。

“何况你很明显没有想让我参与进来的意思。”德拉科自嘲地笑了笑。

哈利低下头，眼神藏匿在黑框眼镜后面。

“这些年我一直单身，最多也就是见见朋友们的孩子，完全不知道该如何当一个父亲。他跟在你身边长大，我觉得……他很开心。”德拉科顿了一下，“只是阿不思再过一段时间就要离开，而且事关重大，这件事我不可能瞒着我爸妈。”

听到卢修斯和纳西莎，哈利难得有些紧张。

“在你们离开之前，只要你不阻止我来见他和让我带他见见我父母，其他的事情……我一概不会插手。”

这是宽容到甚至有些卑微的条件，德拉科跟过去一样，对他总是一让再让。哈利怔怔的有些走神：“只要斯……阿不思没问题，我没有意见。”

德拉科点点头，点完头他突然想起一件事：“阿不思知道他跟我的关系吗？”

“嗯，他什么都知道。”斯科皮没有跟哈利细讲过他遇到德拉科时的对话，毫不知情的哈利便实话实说，“我没瞒过他。”

“……”

德拉科想起那日小男孩在餐厅里跟自己说的那些故事，额头上的青筋狠狠地跳起来。

——TBC——


	41. Chapter 41

斯科皮从学校大门口走出来，远远地就看见爸爸和自己那倒霉亲爹站在一起。他下意识停住脚步，转身就想逃跑。

虽然不知道发生了什么事情，但看起来总觉得很危险啊！

哈利见到儿子的身影，朝他挥手，恰好拦下斯科皮扭头而逃的脚步。斯科皮只好放弃逃跑的计划，乖乖地走到哈利和德拉科的面前。

“他……来接你放学。”哈利蹲在儿子面前，有些尴尬道，“我们在附近走走？”

斯科皮知道这一天总会到来，反而大方地点头答应。哈利松了口气，接下斯科皮的书包背在自己肩膀上。

是一个墨绿色和黑色的格子帆布书包，德拉科看着那熟悉的颜色，突然有一丝心动。他想起偶尔见到过高尔一边牵着女儿，一边背着女儿小包的场景。

哈利感到背上一空，他回头看去，看到德拉科把斯科皮的书包拿过去，拎在自己的手里。

“走吧。”德拉科摆摆头，他在这里站了一会，已经有别的家长频频地向这边偷偷看过来。

 

斯科皮走在德拉科的身边，低着头看自己的脚尖，不知道在想些什么。德拉科看看他恢复了伪装的黑发，又开始觉得恍惚。

倒是跟在他两身后隔了一段距离的哈利，看看右边的小不点，再看看左边高大的金发男人，悄悄地举起光脑偷拍了一张那两个人的背影。

也算是他从未想到过能够拥有的一张照片，就是可惜斯科皮现在是黑发。

斯科皮抓抓自己的脑袋，抬头看了一眼德拉科，刚好和德拉科的视线对上。小男孩立刻低下头，躲开德拉科的眼神。

德拉科移开视线，看着前方说：“那天你跟我讲的故事，需要再跟我讲一遍吗？”

斯科皮一愣，心里尖叫起来，噢不，这是来秋后算账吗？！

“可……我只是按照他们给我的故事说的……”小男孩可怜巴巴地抬起头，眼镜后的绿眼睛里透露出一丝委屈。

“……”

不知为何，德拉科一边有些心软，一边又觉得自己上当受骗。

他闭了闭眼，弯腰取下斯科皮脸上的眼镜。小男孩的容貌恢复原样，灰蓝色的眼睛在黑色的头发下显得有些别扭。

“哈利他……”德拉科刚开了个头，突然想起自己不应该继续在意有关于哈利的事情，咽了一下喉咙后改了话题，“你小时候……都去过哪些联邦？”

斯科皮看着德拉科，见他好像只是纯粹想和自己聊聊天，就放下心来，回答德拉科的问题。

“大部分都去过啦，不过我最喜欢莫斯特克联邦，他们不开战斗舰，开的是机甲，可酷啦……”

小男孩叽叽喳喳，开始跟德拉科讲述自己的所见所闻。直到他讲到自己经常跟着小天狼星偷溜出去的事情时，斯科皮突然想起什么，抬起头看着德拉科：“啊，爸爸很疼我的，他是世界上最好的爸爸！”

他害怕身边这个人要把自己从爸爸身边带走，连忙把上次他改了剧情的故事重新讲了一遍：“……西里斯爷爷把爸爸从战斗舰里带出来的时候，他已经烧到了41度。后来在床上躺了整整一个星期才恢复，他们说爸爸生了我之后，身体总没以前好……”

德拉科发怔，藏在风衣口袋里的手紧紧握起拳。他在心里跟自己说，不要好奇哈利的事情。他们之间已经结束，他需要关注的，只有眼前这个孩子。

可他忍不住用余光看向远远地跟在他们身后的哈利，那人低着头看着光脑，不知道在跟谁说话，嘴边含着隐约的微笑。

也许是那个迪戈里，德拉科愤愤地想。他回头看看小男孩，突然想起自己第一次遇见阿不思的地方。

“你周末想去游乐场玩吗？”

斯科皮原本想拒绝，毕竟这里的游乐场还不如金妮阿姨的战斗舰好玩。但他忽然想起自己跟爸爸说过的话，连忙点头：“还有爸爸，我答应过爸爸要带他去玩的！”

不愧是我的乖儿子！

德拉科在心里满意道，他欣然点头，转身就跟儿子一起走到哈利的面前。

哈利立刻关掉照片，从光脑屏幕里好奇地抬起头：“怎么了？有什么事吗？”

他担心德拉科是不是跟斯科皮闹了不愉快。

“周末我和阿不思约好去游乐场玩，你一起来吧。”

“对呀对呀，爸爸，我说过要带你去游乐场玩的！”斯科皮兴奋地帮腔。

哈利倒是一脸茫然的样子：“啊？这……”他没想到这父子俩这么快就达成一致，甚至还约好了下一次的活动，“斯……阿不思倒是没什么问题，但我去……是不是不太好？”

这算什么？一家三口的家庭日？

就算哈利心动到想立刻点头答应，但这种听起来就是在悬崖边缘疯狂试探的事情，他绝对不能做。

德拉科及时找了一个理由：“我第一次和他出去，你跟着会比较好。”

“但是……”

“爸爸，以后就没有机会了……”斯科皮再次祭出自己的装可怜大法，翘起小嘴拉拉哈利的衣角。

哈利永远都拒绝不了儿子用神似德拉科的小脸跟自己撒娇，他心虚地看了一眼德拉科，又低头摸摸儿子的脑袋。

他的脑海中的有个小人，一脚踏上摇摇欲坠的悬崖边——再过半个月，斯科皮就要离开这里，他们三个人再也没有多少在一起的机会。

“好吧，那就……一起去。”

 

这一天的游乐场正常营业，人数比斯科皮上一次来的时候涨了将近一倍。德拉科和哈利对此习以为常，倒是一直都生活在掠夺者上的小男孩没见过如此阵仗，张大了嘴呆在那。

“好……好多人啊！”

不知道是有意还是无意，今日无论是斯科皮还是哈利，都没有伪装。斯科皮一头淡金色的短发，站在德拉科身边，活脱脱就是同一个模子里印出来的父子两。倒是黑发的哈利站在边上，显得有些突兀。

不过仔细看看后，还是能从斯科皮的轮廓中，看出哈利的影子。

德拉科有些不自在，他从未有过这种经验，也对着和自己几乎一模一样的小脸总有些怪异。他买完游乐园的票后，就站着那里，看着面前一大一小，不知道要怎么办。

“按照老路线走？”哈利牵起斯科皮的手，看向一身便装的德拉科。德拉科从小就在这里玩，早就总结出一条最方便的游玩路线。后来带哈利来玩之后，就把这条路线教给了哈利。

而如今，又轮到他们两个人的孩子。

德拉科看看眼前的人山人海，立刻答应。他们入了园，就朝着路线的第一站海盗船走去。

“我要坐激流勇进！”斯科皮见到两个大人走反了方向，连忙一把拉住德拉科和哈利的手。

哈利没有要理会斯科皮的意思，反倒是德拉科被儿子这么一拉，就立刻停下脚步无措地看着哈利。

“听他的今天什么都玩不成。”哈利有经验，不为所动。

“爸爸，其他的都不好玩，我就要玩激流勇进……”斯科皮再次用上撒娇大法，抱住哈利的腿小声哀求。

“听他的吧，本来今天也是来陪他玩的。”德拉科看着小男孩的可怜样，当下就心软了。

哈利见到德拉科对熊孩子一无所知的表情，突然燃起了戏弄的心理。他对着那父子两灿烂一笑，欣然答应了斯科皮的要求。

斯科皮开心大喊，见到儿子如此开心，德拉科泛起欣慰的笑容。他拉起斯科皮的手，朝着激流勇进的方向前进。

——TBC——


	42. Chapter 42

激流勇进是热门项目，上午的人最多。门口的队伍来回折了几道弯，幸亏主星上气候宜人，在外面排队还不算是酷刑。

但对德拉科这种能扛枪能出血，可一回到自己的生活里就吃不得一点苦的大少爷来说，他从毕业后就再也没排过这么长的队伍。等好不容易排到他们的时候，德拉科已经没了好脸色，只是介于孩子在场，不好发作而已。

早知道会如此的哈利，躲在后面一边玩光脑，一边偷笑。

而且排队已经够折磨人了，就更别提这种带水的项目玩完一圈会变成怎样——两大一小三个人，从激流勇进出来时，从头到脚都浇成了落汤鸡。

哈利熟练地给儿子和自己用光笔烘干，而德拉科则是自己拔下光笔，不情不愿的亲自弄干自己的衣服。

只是衣服干了，发型肯定是毁了。哈利清晨花了一个小时整理的发型，被水和光笔一番折腾后，又变回乱糟糟的卷发。配上一身T恤牛仔裤，倒是仿佛回到了年轻的时候。

德拉科抓抓自己的刘海，随意地梳到后面露出光洁的额头。他看看一脸兴奋的儿子，心情稍微好了一点：“下一个想玩什么？”

“我想再玩一遍激流勇进！”斯科皮激动地大喊起来。整个游乐场他能玩的项目中，也只有这个最刺激。

“再玩一遍？”德拉科目瞪口呆地盯着斯科皮：“……或者去玩碰碰车？”

“不要！就要玩这个！”

“……”

德拉科抬头看了看哈利，对方一脸幸灾乐祸的表情，似乎早已预料到了这个情形。

“你不是说要听孩子的吗？”哈利脸上狡诈的笑容不能更明显，“你多陪陪他吧。”

德拉科只好又去跟斯科皮讨价还价半天，可小男孩心意已决，完全不受大人的动摇。哈利见机找了个帮他们买饮料的理由跑掉，德拉科无可奈何，只得乖乖地带着儿子重新排到那见不到头的队伍后面。

 

哈利找了个能看见激流勇进的小餐厅，他要了杯可乐，架起墨镜坐在太阳伞下的座位上，悠哉地看着德拉科顶着阳光带斯科皮排队。

看了一会儿，他打开光脑给赫敏发去一条信息。

哈利：我终于知道双亲家庭的好处了，就是你能喝着可乐舒舒服服开开心心快快乐乐地看着另一位被儿子折磨。

十秒钟不到，赫敏的信息就发了回来。

 

赫敏：？？？

赫敏：你在干什么？

哈利：在游乐场，他在带斯科皮排队

 

哈利举起光脑，拉近镜头拍了两张照片直播给赫敏看。

 

赫敏：……

赫敏：罗恩肯定要疯

赫敏：小天狼星也得抽死你

赫敏：你这腿软的是不是有点快

哈利：我这是为了斯科皮

赫敏：嗯

赫敏：你就继续编吧

 

哈利发过去一张表情包，过了好一会儿，赫敏的信息才继续发来。

 

赫敏：不如你干脆用亲情和美色把马尔福将军拐过来凤凰社

赫敏：罗恩跟小天狼星说不定还能理智一点

哈利：不要

哈利：不把他扯进来是底线

哈利：不予讨论

赫敏：他怎么可能置身事外？

赫敏：你就继续骗自己吧

 

哈利没有继续回复，他放下光脑，烦躁地喝了一大口可乐。喝完可乐他重新抬头，看看远处的队伍，德拉科和斯科皮艰难地前进几步，终于排到了倒数第二个弯内。

他的心情又顿时明朗起来。

 

等哈利悠然自得地刷了一遍相册里的新照片，谈下几条新任务，再骚扰了一遍几个同事兼密友，秀了一圈孩子他爹被拉黑。最后他到掠夺者某个没有小天狼星的聊天群里，给大家直播了一通斯科皮的那位倒霉亲爹是怎么被自己亲生儿子所折磨的，进而收获了一排点赞表情包后，才终于看到坐完第二次激流勇进的父子俩，朝自己的方向走来。

德拉科的脸色是肉眼可见的崩溃，外加他没经验，给斯科皮吹头发吹得乱七八糟，一大一小看起来相当狼狈。

哈利连忙收敛脸上的笑容，换上一副担心的神情跑过去，帮斯科皮整理头发。

“接下去我们去……”

哈利话还没问出口，德拉科就连忙打断他：“我们去吃午饭吧。”

一个早上什么事情也没做，就在不停地排队。

哈利低头遮掩住自己的偷笑，重新抬起头时又是一脸体贴：“我刚查了一下餐厅，有一间比较好的，人少一点。”

被人群晃得眼晕的德拉科求之不得，立刻就同意下来。

 

点菜的时候，哈利倒是破天荒地答应斯科皮的要求，只给他点了一份冰淇淋甜品。德拉科不理解的眼神望过来，哈利解释道：“他现在兴奋着呢，不会乖乖吃饭的，等下吃两口我的面肯定就不吃了。何况外面还有那么多卖小吃的，饿不着他。”

德拉科想了一下：“你很有经验。”

哈利笑起来：“废话，也不看看是谁把他带大的。”

德拉科一怔，哈利反应过来自己的话有歧义，连忙解释：“我的意思是……等你以后有自己的孩子时，也会熟练的。”

只是这话听起来更加奇怪，哈利自己也愣了愣，干脆转头去跟斯科皮说话，把话题撇开。

直到吃完饭，两个大人都没有再多说一个字。

斯科皮果然没有乖乖吃饭，甚至就连冰淇淋也剩了一大半。哈利将他的盘子端过来，把干净的部分让给德拉科，和他一人一口扫完了剩下的甜品。

缓过劲来的小男孩心早已飞出了餐厅窗外，坐立不安地催着两个爸爸要继续出去玩。

德拉科得到了教训，毫不犹豫地无视斯科皮想要第三次坐激流勇进的要求，带他去这个时间段里人比较少的项目。

在他的主导下，剩下的时间里他们玩得还算是轻松。甚至两个大人还在斯科皮愤愤的目光下，单独去玩了一趟过山车。

直到夜幕降临，斯科皮才心满意足地拎着德拉科给他买的新玩具，高兴地跟两个人大人朝游乐园的悬浮艇停靠台走去。

等到悬浮艇回到别墅时，小男孩早已疲倦的在座位上昏睡过去。

哈利从地上捡起斯科皮滑落的玩具，正想弯腰抱起儿子时，却被德拉科制止。哈利看了他一眼，然后踏出悬浮艇等在一边，让德拉科把斯科皮从座位上抱起。

七岁的小男孩个头不小，抱起来动作很大。斯科皮迷迷糊糊地睁了睁眼，然后在德拉科的低声示意下圈住他的肩膀，再次沉沉睡去。

哈利抓着儿子的玩具走在后方，不由的有些眼热。

 

闻声来给他们开门的是金妮，她瞪大了眼睛，见到斯科皮正睡着不敢出声，便捂着嘴巴无声地给哈利使眼色。

德拉科面色不佳地瞥了她一眼，金妮吐吐舌头，一溜烟跑出了他们的视线。德拉科没说话，而是转头让哈利领他去斯科皮的房间。

把斯科皮放到床上安顿好之后，德拉科站在儿子的床边安静地看了一会儿，才在哈利的陪同下，走出别墅回到花园里的悬浮艇外。

“今天……”

哈利支支吾吾，不知道该说些什么。

“今天很开心。”德拉科微微低头，看着久违的绿色双眸，“我已经很久没玩得这么开心了。”

哈利想起德拉科早上排队排到崩溃的样子，忍不住笑出了声。

德拉科沉静地看着哈利的笑容，绿色瞳孔在月光的照耀下，一闪一闪的，像暗藏了星烁一样。

“我觉得你今天也……挺开心的。”德拉科说。

哈利微微一愣， 不知道为何德拉科要这样说。

德拉科向前一步，低头靠近哈利的面容。他抬起手虚虚一搭，在哈利想要后退之前，手掌覆在哈利的后颈上，挡住他眼前的月光，也挡住他的去路。

“虽然你身上还有很多我不知道的事情，但是哈利，你……你骗不了我，我太了解你了。”

德拉科的脸近在咫尺，哈利屏着呼吸，总觉得对方的鼻尖就要碰上自己。

“我看得出来，你心里还有我的，至少是……不讨厌我。”

德拉科小心地斟酌着自己的话语，温柔地珍视自己失而复得的人。

“我不会逼你，但希望你至少……给我一个机会。无论是让我重新追求你，还是只是坐下来跟我讲讲你这些年的经历也好。”

哈利仓惶地想要逃走，却被德拉科捏住后颈，不得不停留在原地。

“我知道我当年错得离谱，把你伤得很彻底，但是我……”

他的声音逐渐透露出哀求的语气，德拉科紧紧闭上双眼。再睁开时，即使在夜色的掩盖下，他的眼眶也明显的深了下去。

“我再也不想找不到你了。”

那种一次又一次的绝望，那种走不到尽头的深渊。每一次燃起的一丝希望被无情地扑灭，再到最后接受现实时那撕心裂肺般的痛苦。伴随他每天醒来的是后悔与愧疚，再到后来变成对自己的痛恨和厌恶。

哈利如何不懂？他甚至能被那种切身的痛刺到浑身发抖，可他紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，一句话也不敢说。

他能说什么？告诉德拉科自己就是那个要破坏他的家族势力，破坏他未来的人吗？无论是家族还是权势，都是马尔福，也是德拉科最重视的东西。

他爱德拉科，他也从不怀疑德拉科那时候对他的爱。可他们的过往清晰地告诉他，在家族面前，在卢修斯和纳西莎的面前，他们之间的爱不过是随时会烟消云散的儿戏。

让德拉科为了他而转身对付自己背后的势力，更是可笑的妄想。

更何况哈利也不想这样。

年轻的时候他自大而不羁，敢随意碰触德拉科的底线。可在这么多年后，在摔得头破血流过以后，他宁愿与心爱的人错过一生，也不想让德拉科再次陷入绝境。

所以即使哈利口中腥甜，齿下的嘴唇被咬破了皮，他也绝不敢泄漏出半字真心。

 

——TBC——


	43. Chapter 43

眼见哈利迟迟不肯开口，德拉科有些失落地垂下眼。可他只是安静了两三秒，就继续说：“我说过不会逼你，也不需要你现在就给我答案。”

德拉科苦笑一声。

“已经等了这么多年，也不急于一时……虽然事实上，我每一秒都在想你，脑海中无时无刻不是你和阿不思的样子。但我可以等，我愿意等，只要你不消失，你想怎样都可以，我什么都听你的……”

他的语气越来越急促，按在哈利脖子后面的手掌也越来越用力，几乎将哈利半个身子抱在怀里。

只差一点点就能靠上德拉科的胸膛，哈利全身紧绷，指甲深深地嵌入自己的手掌心，竭尽全力让自己不去贪恋那近在咫尺的温暖。

可是，也许就仅此一次，就这一次纵容自己……

哈利头越来越低，就快要挨上德拉科的胸膛时，背后突然响起金妮的声音：“团长！有人找你！”

暧昧的气氛被猛然打破，哈利倏地抬起头，立刻挣开德拉科的手掌。

“我……”

哈利突然间不知道该说什么，他慌乱地后退几步，干脆什么也不说。

“你回去路上小心，晚安。”

不等德拉科开口，他就立刻转身向别墅快步走去。

德拉科沉下脸，锋利的目光如箭一般射向金妮。只是金妮毫不在意，连眼神都不丢一个。等哈利进了大门后，她就干净利落地关上了大门。

德拉科在微凉的深夜中站了片刻，最终转身踏进悬浮艇。

 

哈利靠在大门后，深深地喘着气。

金妮靠在一边墙上打量他，哈利缓了缓神，对她说：“谢谢。”

“唉。”金妮摇摇头，“我不出去的话，你今晚大概就回不来了。”她坏笑了一下，“但有人找你是真的，罗恩找你。”

金妮收起笑容，严肃道：“文件似乎破译出来了。”

哈利立刻站直，脸上的神情一变：“去书房。”

罗恩的身影出现在全息投影中，他直入主题：“是实验报告，但全部都是失败的实验报告。而且大部分都是非常初期的局部实验，只能看出和增强人类体能极限还有提高脑部活跃性有关……说实话，这部分资料里，找不到什么有用的证据。”

虽然人体实验有违道德，但是如今医疗科技发达，军部做增强人体机能的实验在情理之中。若是对方再提供出实验对象完全自愿的证据，依然很难撼动里德尔在社会上的影响力。

哈利坐在书桌后面，双手搁在身前，肃然地沉思着。

“但另外还有一份文件，说不定能成为入手点。”罗恩通过加密频道，传给哈利一份资料。

哈利点开一看，是一份名单。上面什么额外的信息都没有写，只是列了上百个名字。哈利粗略地扫了几眼，都是陌生的名字。

“这份名单上的人我们抽了几个名字搜查，但似乎都被抹去了信息，在公开信息网络上什么也搜不到。因为时间紧急，我们还没有进行深度搜查。”

罗恩顿了一顿，转头看看书房内的情形。他见到只有哈利和金妮，才慎重地开口道：“纳威呢？”

“最近没有任务，他回家陪他奶奶去了。”

“行，有件事我不知道该如何抉择，团长你看怎么办……”罗恩看着哈利，“你把名单拖到最后四分之三的地方。”

哈利把名单拖到罗恩所说的地方，上下快速扫视一遍。看到某一处时，他的瞳孔猛地紧缩，死死地盯着其中两个挨在一起的名字。

“弗兰克·隆巴顿和爱丽斯·隆巴顿……”罗恩低声念出那两个名字。

哈利面色沉重：“是纳威的父母。”

站在一边的金妮低呼一声，立刻跑到哈利身边看名单。她和纳威一起进行任务的机会较多，两人自然也比其他人更熟悉一些。对于纳威父母的事迹，她听过不少。

“他说过他父母以前都是军部的人，一次出去进行任务时就再也没有回来。军部给出的报告是认定死亡，但好像纳威的奶奶认为找不到尸体，更找不到任何遗物，还有生还的可能。只是这么多年过去，也没有得到更多有关于他父母的消息。”金妮惊诧地看着名单，“这应该是第一次在其他地方看到他父母的信息……”

“需要告诉纳威吗？”罗恩问道，“这份名单没头没尾，找不到任何有效信息证明这份名单是什么名单。上面的人是好是坏，是参与者还是受害人也不清楚，暂时搜不到更多的信息……”

“有，我们有额外的信息。”哈利从名单中抬起头，“纳威的父母都是军部的人，并且在多年前失踪，这就是突破口。你们进行比对搜索，看看能不能找到更多类似的失踪人口。”

哈利想了一下，“如果我们有军部内部的信息网络肯定能找到更多的消息……你能黑进去吗？”

罗恩摇摇头：“自从我们黑进去两次后，他们升级了防火墙，现在进去不留一点痕迹有点难。”

金妮嘲笑她亲哥：“你就这点水平？”

“主要负责信息搜索的是卢娜，但是军部也有不少能人。”罗恩刀枪不入，不理会亲妹的嘲笑，“掠夺者里有更厉害的黑客，但是不是凤凰社里的人，不敢让人家参与，卢娜只能偶尔去问一些技术性的问题。”

哈利点点头，没有说话。再过几天他就会和邓布利多的线人碰面，如果对方可靠，说不定能够从内部帮他们提供信息。

“军部信息网络的事情不急，你们先从外部搜索资料。”哈利开始布置工作，“金妮你留在这里，我带纳威回掠夺者三天，当面跟他谈论这件事。”

罗恩接到任务，便关掉全息通讯。

哈利从座位上站起来，一边给纳威发信息，一边吩咐金妮：“其他事情一切照常，斯科皮有卢平接送上下学，你无需担心。就是……”哈利突然停下脚步，“就是万一德拉科过来找斯科皮，你就让斯科皮跟他出去吧。”

“啊？你不怕他……”

哈利摇摇头，“他答应过的事情就不会骗我。”

这时，哈利突然想起德拉科今晚在花园里对他说的那番话，他想在光脑上跟对方发条信息，可他此刻才发现自己早已没了德拉科的联系方式。

“如果他问起我，你就告诉他我有工作离开几天。”哈利对金妮说道。

金妮一脸嫌弃地瞪着他：“你儿子送过去了，自己也开始报备行程，打算什么时候打包嫁过去呀？”

哈利面无表情地盯着她，金妮吐吐舌头，一溜烟跑了。

 

纳威收到消息后便立即赶了回来，哈利在斯科皮的床头上给儿子留下纸条，就和纳威一起踏进传输艇，向掠夺者的位置飞去。

一路上哈利都沉默不语，直到到达掠夺者和罗恩几人碰面后，哈利才把纳威拉进会议室，细细地将所有发现都告诉他。

“不可能，我父母不可能是食死徒。”纳威脸色惨白，猛地站起来道。

罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，把他按回到座位上。

“我们没有这个意思，但是这份名单究竟是什么名单，名单上的这些人究竟还在不在人世，都需要我们去找到答案。”

纳威终于听明白他话里的意思，激动地再次站起来：“我去找，就算把整个星际都翻过来，我也会把这些人的踪迹都找出来。”

哈利皱着眉：“不行，你这种情绪，我不可能把这个任务交给你……”

“我奶奶藏下了当时搜查我父母的所有资料。”纳威打断哈利的话，“我可以让她拿出来，我重新去调查他们失踪的经过，说不定会有新的发现。”

哈利看着纳威，轻轻地叹了口气：“让卢娜陪你去，一切行动由她监督，她有随时喊停的权利。”

纳威答应下来，问罗恩拿了资料就离开了会议室。

“卢娜可行吗？”罗恩看着纳威离去的背影，有些担心，“她一个小姑娘，就那点自保的身手，万一纳威反抗起来……”

哈利摇摇头，倒不是很担心：“团内的监督权直接连在每一个人的光脑上，她只要发出指令，纳威就会被电流击晕。”

罗恩还是有些担心：“可万一纳威连光脑都……”

“那我就不让他去了吗？”哈利无奈道，“虽然我觉得可能性极小，可让他去争取最后一丝希望，也总比逼他在这里坐着干等要好。”

罗恩被哈利说服：“好吧，希望他能理智一点。”

“这一点无需担心，他是团里最稳重的人。”

哈利关掉光脑上的资料，让罗恩坐到他面前：“纳威不在的话，我这里有件事，需要你一起去主星。”他低声把与线人会面的事情告诉给罗恩听，“邓布利多相信对方手里掌握着我们不知道的情报，若是能成功合作，说不定我们就能明白里德尔到底想要什么。”

“就这样贸贸然跟对方见面？万一是陷阱呢？”罗恩神色慎重。

“所以我需要你和金妮和我一起去，在我们露面之前，肯定要事先确认好对方的身份和真实态度。”

“好，那赫敏跟罗丝呢？”他的女儿才几个月大， 父母不可能同时离开她身边。

“先留在这里吧，等一切顺利之后，再决定赫敏要不要去主星上集合。”

“没问题。”罗恩答应下来，把工作谈完后，他就开始讨伐好友近日里来的晕头转向，“你到底在想什么？你真的要跟那混蛋复合吗？”

哈利摇头，把斯科皮准备离开的事情告诉了罗恩。

“那万一马尔福家舍不得让他走呢？我们斯科皮虽然是个小混蛋，可也是世界上第二可爱的小混蛋。”

最可爱的必须是他的罗丝。

“他答应过我的……”哈利的口气有些虚。

“那卢修斯和纳西莎呢？万一他们看到宝贝孙子越看越喜欢，求着德拉科把斯科皮留下呢？”罗恩一脸“马尔福家不可靠”的表情。

“这个你倒可以放心。”哈利突然笑起来，“斯科皮那小子的德性，你还不知道吗？就连整个掠夺者都治不住他，还怕一个马尔福家？”

哈利这话说得有理有据，让人无法反驳。罗恩瞬间就从教父的不舍之情中脱离出来，再也没担心过那小混蛋。

——TBC——


	44. Chapter 44

苏尔兰主星上。

马尔福庄园一如既往的庄严与安宁，多比笑着将许久未回来的少爷迎进大门内，双手接过他的外套：“先生和太太都在餐厅里，正等着您开饭呢。”

德拉科走进餐厅，直径走到妈妈的身边与她拥抱。卢修斯坐在主位上，颇为不悦地看着儿子：“我以为你都要把马尔福庄园给忘了。”

“儿子好不容易回来，说什么呢。”纳西莎拍拍已经比自己高一个头的德拉科的肩膀，“先吃饭。”

德拉科坐到自己的位置里，多比掐好时间，让佣人端上前菜。

纳西莎用完自己的浓汤，用餐巾布抹了一下嘴角，看向德拉科：“前几天我和格林格拉斯太太喝下午茶，她说你……后来似乎没有跟奥斯特罗继续联系？”

“嗯，有些事在忙。”德拉科低头应声，打算吃完饭再把那个惊人的消息告诉父母。

“再忙也不能不管生活，你看布雷斯，高尔，还有潘西，你那几个朋友谁不是孩子都会跑了，就你一个人还孤零零的。我看难得奥斯特罗还能跟你聊上几句……”作为第一个儿子主动开口邀请的人，纳西莎实在不愿德拉科这么快就放弃。

德拉科埋头把自己剩下的一口前菜吃掉，无奈地放下刀叉。

他明明还想吃饱再谈事的。

“有一件事要告诉你们……”

德拉科看向父母，卢修斯和纳西莎很久没见过儿子如此紧张的状态，都放下了手中的刀叉，看着儿子。

“我找到哈利了。”

“什么？”纳西莎忍不住轻呼起来。

德拉科这么多年里在干什么，马尔福夫妇并不是一无所知。甚至对于里德尔私底下做过的事情，卢修斯绝对比外人所认为的，要知道的更多。

只是对于哈利·波特这个人的存在，夫妇二人的态度颇为复杂。当初他们有多喜欢哈利，后来就有多后悔。而纳西莎甚至是有些生气，不过是德拉科一个年少时期的初恋，竟拖累儿子那么多年，甚至让儿子踏入阴谋的深渊。

只是据说那少年已不在人世，再怎么不悦，夫妇二人也只敢私下说两句，绝不敢表露出来。毕竟逝者为大，而且……那孩子的不幸，也有一部分的原因来自于马尔福家。

只是没想到，现在德拉科告诉他们，找到哈利了？

“嗯，他还活着，加入了掠夺者，这么多年没怎么出现过在苏尔兰境内，所以没有任何消息，当初是我误会了。”

“啊？”纳西莎更加惊诧，没想到这竟然是一个天大的乌龙。

即使是一向沉着的卢修斯，也忍不住皱起眉来。

“那他……”卢修斯沉吟着开口，一时竟不知道要说什么。

“当初发生了什么，和他这些年的经历我还不是很清楚，他不愿多说。”德拉科见到父母的反应，斟酌着自己的话，“有一个更重要的消息……”

他压低了声音，把那个犹如炸弹一样的重磅消息丢出来：“他有一个七岁的儿子，叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特……”

德拉科清清嗓子。

“那个孩子的另一个爸爸，是我。”

一声清脆的”乒乓“声，正在帮纳西莎撤换餐具的多比，惊掉了手中的银勺。

 

德拉科从光脑里调出在游乐园里给阿不思拍的照片，投射到餐桌上空。小男孩一头淡金色的短发和肖似德拉科的双眼，让在场的所有人一眼就认出这肯定是德拉科的孩子。

多比默默地倒吸一口冷气，捡起勺子就要离开餐厅。

“你留下。”卢修斯叹了口气，喊住多比。多比是他们家多年的老管家，这件事怎么也得让他知道。

多比低声答应，站到纳西莎身后，尽量削弱自己的存在感。

“这……”纳西莎捂着胸口，“这到底是……”

“妈，你这下可以放心了。”德拉科试图开玩笑缓和一下气氛，“你孙子比他们的都大好几岁呢。”

“这……胡闹！”纳西莎着急地喊起来，“这到底是怎么回事？”

“说实话我也还不清楚，但是……”德拉科微微有些窘迫，“应该是毕业前他意外怀孕……”

这里面透露出的信息无需他多说，卢修斯重重地咳了一声，“基因匹配过了吗？”

德拉科指指照片：“你认为有这个需要吗？”

完全没有！站在后面的多比在心里疯狂喊道。小少爷长得跟少爷小时候一个样，就是下半脸能看出一些那个波特的样子来。

“万一他……”卢修斯依然有些犹豫，像他们这样的家族，对血脉之事必须慎重。

“孩子再过几天后就会离开苏尔兰，哈利原本完全没有打算让我知道孩子的存在，更别提相认。”德拉科直接打断父亲的话，“我也只想先让你们见见孩子，没有进一步的打算。”

卢修斯想继续开口询问，就看见德拉科对着多比挥挥手，让他离开餐厅。

等餐厅里只剩下他们三人后，德拉科小声地把掠夺者和哈利的现状告诉给父母听。

卢修斯没有出声，纳西莎则一心盯着那张照片，嘴里几乎语无伦次：“这真是……天啊……这到底是……”

德拉科看着依然回不来神的父母，叹了口气，所以他一开始想吃完饭再说的。

“这件事还有谁知道？”卢修斯终于开口。

“暂时还只有我，还有你们和多比。”

“先瞒着。”卢修斯对纳西莎说道，“我不认为现在是公开的好时机。”

他点点光脑，把多比叫回来，向他交待同样的话。

“先吃饭吧，吃完饭再去书房讨论和孩子见面的事情。”

马尔福夫妇自然是想尽快见到孩子，纳西莎问德拉科要了男孩的所有照片和视频，翻来覆去地看。

“哎呀……”突然升级的祖母心情奇妙，但又有种陌生的喜悦，“这个笑容，就跟我家小龙小时候一模一样。”

卢修斯问德拉科有什么打算，德拉科摇摇头，说他也不知道。

“暂时只能走一步看一步，毕竟哈利他……不打算让孩子留在苏尔兰。”

纳西莎捧着照片，虽然她和这个孩子还没见过面，但听到这个消息时，心里已经开始揪起来。

“小孩子一个人去异联邦会很辛苦，波特怎么就舍得呢？唉，当初他跟你分手就够狠心的，现在又……”

“妈妈。”德拉科打断她的抱怨。

“可是他……”

“咳。”卢修斯咳了一声，“先见孩子吧。”

 

——TBC——


	45. Chapter 45

德拉科才发现自己没有哈利的联系方式，只能在第二天等阿不思放学后，再次拜访卢平的别墅。

只是到了之后他才知道，哈利因为工作而离开了主星，只剩金妮和卢平在这里照顾孩子。

“明天你要准时送他到学校。”金妮帮斯科皮整理好衣物，塞进他的小书包里，“不然班主任又要给团长打电话。”

“又？”德拉科挑起眉，“他在学校表现不好吗？”

“其他都还好，就那小子在掠夺者里野惯了不受管，爱逃课。”

德拉科突然想起那次见到阿不思的情形，的确是在孩子逃课的情况下碰到的。

金妮将书包一把塞进德拉科的怀里：“你们马尔福要是能将他管教好，我们掠夺者全员给你送花篮。”

“……”

德拉科实在有些好奇：“他到底对你们做了什么？”

说起这个金妮可就不是几句话能够说完的了，她掰着手指算了算：“我简单说吧……”

她讲了一个就连德拉科听到后都感到惊讶的天文数字。

“……这是团长因为那小子拆毁我装备和战斗舰而赔给我的总金额，还不算另外送我的赔礼。”金妮眼神冷漠，“千万别让那小子碰到武器和新款船舰，你会哭的。”

她想了想，“倒是我的组装能力被他提高了不少。”

德拉科忍不住笑了起来：“他这么喜欢武器装备……挺像哈利的。”

金妮嫌弃地看着这个傻爹，无言以对。她翻了个白眼，挥挥手连忙把这个傻亲爹和他的熊孩子赶出了别墅大门。

斯科皮跟在德拉科身后，看他把自己的书包放到悬浮艇上，少见的有些害怕。毕竟他是第一次去马尔福庄园，而且还是独自一人去见那从未见过面的爷爷奶奶。

德拉科把东西放好之后，一回头就见到斯科皮脸上紧张的神情。德拉科这是第一次正式和儿子单独相处，一时也有些手足无措。

他回头看看悬浮艇，突然对斯科皮说：“你想开悬浮艇吗？”

“……”

斯科皮震惊了！

“这是违规的吧？”小男孩瞪大了眼睛，“老师说过苏尔兰要十六岁以后才能驾驶悬浮艇。”

“哦，对。”德拉科反应过来，“我说的是玩具悬浮艇。”

悬浮艇公司出过一款玩具悬浮艇，限制飞行高度与飞行速度，并且不能再公共空域上飞行。除此之外，除了尺寸稍微小了一点之外，玩具悬浮艇和普通的悬浮艇并没有什么差别。因此造价不菲，不是每个家庭都愿意买给孩子的，毕竟还牵涉到有没有合适地方飞行的问题。

“我小时候有一个，好像还在庄园里。我可以让多比找出来，应该还能玩。”

“好呀！”斯科皮连忙答应，虽然他小时候驾驶过悬浮艇，但因为个头太小，都只是坐在大人的腿上装装样子。后来他拆金妮的战斗舰出了名以后，就更加没有人愿意让他碰自己的操作台。

德拉科见孩子的表情瞬间活泼起来，便放松下来，带着儿子踏进了悬浮艇。

悬浮艇到达庄园时，远远的便见到门口站着一排人。卢修斯和纳西莎站在最前方，后面跟着多比和几个庄园中比较年长的佣人。

等悬浮艇的舱门打开时，所有人都提起呼吸，紧张地望向舱门内。

德拉科率先走出悬浮艇，然后回头拎出一个小书包。等他再转回来的时候，后面便钻出一个小脑袋。

首先出现在众人视野里的是马尔福家标志性的金发，接着是一双和德拉科一模一样的灰眸。只是不同于成年后德拉科的沉稳，小男孩的眼睛骨碌碌地转。他认出卢修斯和纳西莎后，不等德拉科介绍，就主动笑起来问好。

“你们好，我叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特。”

虽然一个金发孩子顶着“波特”这个姓让卢修斯和纳西莎有一瞬间的出戏，但仿佛活生生的小德拉科站在他们面前，还是一个会主动打招呼的孩子，就算是卢修斯也忍不住微微笑起来。

“你好，阿不思。”卢修斯点点头 ，“很高兴见到你。”

纳西莎则是不顾自己的裙摆垂到地上，直接蹲下来：“想看看马尔福庄园吗？我可以带你看我种的月光玫瑰。”

斯科皮其实想去开悬浮艇，可他偷瞄了一眼德拉科，再回头看看马尔福夫妇，只敢乖乖地点头。

 

卢修斯和纳西莎一边带着斯科皮在庄园里参观，一边细声细语地问他问题。德拉科双手插着口袋走在男孩的斜后方，就看见阿不思时不时看他一眼。

“怎么了？”德拉科几步上前走到男孩的身边，小声地跟他说：“不怕，他们只是问问你的情况。”

斯科皮转回身去，摇了摇头。

从小到大，他就没如此拘谨过。尤其是面对纳西莎的温柔，斯科皮更是觉得别扭。毕竟在他身边的几位女性都不会这样对他——教母赫敏虽然很耐心，但总是一副认真严肃的样子。金妮会带他偷溜上战斗舰，而且一旦开起战斗舰，就完全忘了船舰上还有个孩子的存在，她带着斯科皮去战斗也不是没有过的事情。

而卢娜虽然喜欢跟他玩，但恕斯科皮直言，他深刻地认为，卢娜姨比他的心理年龄说不定还要小上几岁，毕竟没有哪个大人，能为了一根薯条和他吵起来。

所以面对卢修斯和纳西莎这种稳重而慈祥的长辈时，斯科皮觉得自己反而比刚下悬浮艇时更加拘束。毕竟偌大的庄园里，除了他们的说话声之外，连风的声音都不曾听到，从小就在热闹的掠夺者里长大的斯科皮，越走到庄园深处，就越是紧张。

只是卢修斯和纳西莎平日里再如何精通于社交，自德拉科长大后再也没和小孩相处过的他们，见到斯科皮不安的神色时，也只是单纯地以为小孩对这里感到陌生。

纳西莎再次停下脚步，蹲下看着斯科皮：“累了吗？你喜欢吃什么？奶奶准备了蛋糕，还有热巧克力。”

“我……”斯科皮不安地向后退了一步。他再次看看德拉科，见到每次在电视上看到都是一脸冷漠的亲爹脸上带着淡淡的微笑，又看看卢修斯，冷薄的唇边含着不自然的温柔。

斯科皮捏着自己的衣角，心里暗暗回忆了一下刚刚走过的路程，然后——

一溜烟的，跑了。

 

马尔福一家面面相觑，没想到孩子会逃走。纳西莎立刻担忧起来：“呀，是不是我吓到他了？”

德拉科连忙安抚妈妈，然后转身去找阿不思。

男孩是朝着室外跑去的，庄园里的佣人见到他都莫名其妙，只知道他是今天重要的客人，谁也不敢阻拦，反而意外地让斯科皮顺利跑出城堡外。

德拉科在花园里找了一圈没找到阿不思，他停下脚步仔细想了想，然后调转脚下的方向，朝着他认为阿不思有可能去的地方快步走去。

果然，等德拉科走到庄园的悬浮艇停靠台时，就见到不知道是怎样摸索过来的男孩正扒着一辆悬浮艇的舱门，在研究怎么拆开舱门外壳，想黑进悬浮艇的系统。

德拉科重重地咳了一声，男孩猛地回头，背靠在悬浮艇上警惕地看着他。

“我……我想回家……”

德拉科突然觉得他独自把孩子带回来是一个错误的决定，若是哈利跟着，阿不思定然不会那么害怕。

他蹲下来沉默了一会儿后，德拉科看看斯科皮身后的悬浮艇，突然想起来之前的约定：“你不是想开悬浮艇吗？应该就在这个停靠台里。”

小男孩盯着他好一会儿，才轻轻点了点头。

德拉科舒了口气，站起来用光脑把他儿时的玩具悬浮艇调出来。虽然已经有些年头，可因为时常有人清洁保养，缩小版的悬浮艇看起来依然崭新如故。

父子两爬进玩具悬浮艇，旧式的悬浮艇没有空间延展技术，外面看起来多大，里面空间就只有多大。德拉科高挑的身材坐进来后，脑袋几乎顶到了天花板上。

小男孩的情绪瞬间转变，他觉得德拉科头顶在上看起来很滑稽，就哈哈大笑起来。

德拉科松了一口气，笑着问儿子：“会开吗？”

玩具版的操作台也比正式的悬浮艇要简单，斯科皮看了一眼，就点点头。他好歹是坐在小天狼星爷爷腿上，看着爷爷驾驶各种船舰长大的人。再加上一点小天分，玩具悬浮艇这种简单的操作他完全可以无师自通。

不等德拉科说出下一句话，斯科皮就熟练地按下几个按钮。悬浮艇猛然升高，“唰”的一下就冲了出去。

——TBC——


	46. Chapter 46

生怕阿不思就此要离开马尔福庄园的卢修斯和纳西莎跟在德拉科身后走到花园里时，就看到飞在低空中的悬浮艇，纳西莎诧异轻呼一声后，才看出悬浮艇的大小不一样。

“这不是小龙的玩具吗？”她抬头望天空，“他在带孩子体验？“

卢修斯看了一会儿悬浮艇各种360度的旋转后，摇摇头：“应该是那孩子在开，这不是德拉科的驾驶风格。”

“这么流利？“纳西莎惊讶道，“这孩子真的像……”

“波特？”卢修斯接过妻子的话，“毕竟是在他身边长大的。”

“唉，怎么会发生这种事情？若是当初……”

可哈利既然还活着，就说明当初的事情不是德拉科以为的那般。那么德拉科对里德尔的一切调查，便都都失去了立场。

“那件事我晚点和德拉科谈。”卢修斯打断她的话，“现在眼下最重要的是，不能让这孩子去别的联邦，他毕竟是马尔福家的人。”

今日见过这孩子的样貌后之后，卢修斯对血缘二字有了更加深刻的体会。

“可波特不是已经决定好了吗？”纳西斯问道，据她多年前对波特的了解，他们寥寥数语，可动摇不了波特任何想法。

卢修斯对哈利的性格也十分了解，他沉默下来，安静地思考起来。只是他还没想完事情，就见到玩具悬浮艇在空中停下，缓缓地降落在花园里的草地上。

舱门从两侧打开，德拉科从悬浮艇里爬下来，脚步有些可疑的虚浮。他捂着嘴，撑在舱门边安静地一动不动。

倒是小男孩从悬浮艇里利落地跳下来，见到卢修斯和纳西莎就激动地冲过来。

“太好玩啦！你们要来一起玩吗？”

马尔福夫妇望了一眼撑在悬浮艇外面色苍白的德拉科，齐齐地摇了摇头。

“该吃晚饭了。”纳西莎赶紧拉开话题，“你喜欢吃什么？我让多比去准备。”

“冰淇淋和巧克力蛋糕！”斯科皮正在兴头上，完全忘了自己要注意礼节的事。

纳西莎的笑容顿了顿，又说：“除此之外呢？”

“可乐和炸鸡！”

“这……”听到这些快餐食品，纳西莎脸上的笑容快要维持不住了，“我让多比去让人做……”

“不需要了，妈。”终于缓过来一点的德拉科靠近阻止，“让他跟着我们吃，他应该吃不了多少。”

果然，一心都挂在玩具悬浮艇上的斯科皮随意吃了几口就不肯再吃，一心想着要继续去玩悬浮艇。

就算是普通的家庭晚餐也要讲究用餐礼仪的卢修斯和纳西莎一时不知道怎么办，最后还是德拉科让多比带阿不思去花园里继续玩悬浮艇。

等男孩远离餐厅后，卢修斯忍不住皱起眉：”这孩子……毕竟是一个马尔福，不能让他在外面这么不懂规矩地生活。“

德拉科张了张嘴，没做声，最后他轻笑一下：”他姓波特。“

“名字这种事情，改就是了。”纳西莎说道，“你看他的小脸，说他叫波特，可能还有人会不信，可要是说他是马尔福，保证不会有任何一个人怀疑。”

“妈……”德拉科有些烦躁。

“你妈妈说得对。”卢修斯开口道，“虽然这件事暂时要隐瞒下来，而且这些年也是波特一人将他带大，可既然我们知道了这个孩子的存在，就不能坐视不理。”

“是呀，小龙，让阿不思继续跟着波特这样四处漂泊不好且不说，照你的说法，这孩子到时候去异联邦，必定是一个人。就算是送到高等级文明联邦的住宿学校里，他也是孤零零的一个人，更是可怜。还不如回到马尔福家来，我们既能保护他，也能让他在主星上安稳地生活。”

若是别人说这话，德拉科早就起身走人，可现在开口的是纳西莎。面对妈妈，德拉科只敢乖乖坐着。

所以他只能沉默不语。

他也知道让阿不思留在主星上对孩子更好，但是阿不思跟着哈利一直在掠夺者里生活，未必就习惯于正常的生活。而且他跟哈利的关系还僵持不下，对方即使有所软化，可透露出来的态度依然还是坚定地想与他划清界线。

阿不思的事情上，德拉科知道自己无法做主。而且眼下德拉科最在意的，也不是小孩的事情。

“妈。”德拉科摸着额头，苦笑道：“在讨论阿不思的事情之前，你不应该先担心我的婚恋问题吗？”

“嗯？谁担心你的婚恋问题？我不过是不想每次喝下午茶的时候，她们聊孙子的事情我都插不上话而已。”纳西莎不悦道，“谁让我当初兴致勃勃抓着她们聊儿子的婚礼，最后还没办成。现在可好，无论谁家小孩结婚生孩子，我都要被暗暗嘲笑上一句。”

她瞥了一眼儿子：“……你要是能把阿不思接回来，你自己如何我都不在意。如果真的是那个波特……也不是不行，毕竟他是孩子的另一个父亲，这样对孩子也好。”

嗯？

德拉科猛然抬头看向妈妈，纳西莎说完便继续用自己的甜品，不给儿子任何眼神。德拉科再看看卢修斯，卢修斯除了皱着眉低声嘱咐纳西莎一句“千万别在外面说漏嘴”之余，就什么话都没说。

德拉科心中了然，他暗自笑了笑，对父母说了一句：“谢谢。”

“谢什么。”纳西莎忍不住开口，“可别忘了我宝贝孙子的事情。”

“好，知道了。”德拉科无奈回答，“我遵命，母亲大人。”

 

晚上众人各自回卧室休息，斯科皮洗完澡不肯睡觉，可第一次在这里过夜他也不敢乱闹，只是趴在德拉科的床上看勇甲战士，而德拉科则坐在一边安静地看着男孩发呆。

他依然对父亲这个角色感到陌生，以前也完全没想过孩子的事情……不对，他想过，但那已经是多年之前还在学校里的时候。可那时候他会考虑孩子的事情完全是因为他对哈利的爱，只是非常幼稚而单纯地在幻想两个人的未来。他当然想要孩子，他和哈利的孩子，德拉科还记得自己连名字都思考过。

斯科皮，一个非常马尔福的名字。

“斯科皮？”德拉科情不自禁低喃起这个名字，他盯着男孩金色的发旋儿，倒是奇妙地觉得这个名字很适合。

斯科皮听到有人叫自己，就下意识回过头。

“嗯？……嗯，嗯？你，你在说什么？”

小男孩立刻反应过来，喉咙里的声音强行转了一圈音调。

幸运的是，德拉科沉浸在自己思维里，完全没有注意到他的失误。德拉科愣愣地看着阿不思，缓了很久，才突然开口：“你想看哈利学生时期的东西吗？”

“爸爸的东西？”小男孩倏地眼睛一亮，“当然要看！”

——TBC——


	47. Chapter 47

当初从被哈利的物品堆满的卧室搬出来后，德拉科就没再搬回去过。最初看到那间房间他感到生气，再后来这份感觉却变成痛心。

多比将他一直住着的客房改成他的卧室，而原本那间卧室则干脆原封不动地放在那里，只有佣人定期进去清扫而已。

而且德拉科如今自己住在外面，这间房间，他已经很久都没有进来过了。

“这是什么奖杯呀？”

斯科皮仰着头，看向柜子上的四个奖杯。

“这个？霍格沃茨的单兵对战大赛的冠军奖杯。”德拉科嘴角含笑，“哈利是史上第二个四年蝉联冠军，好像至今也没出现第三个。”

“第一个是谁？”

“里德尔将军。”

“噢。”斯科皮受大人们的影响，对那人不感冒。他的目光回到奖杯上，“爸爸听起来很厉害。”

“哈利的确很厉害。”德拉科和儿子一起看着奖杯，“他是我见过最厉害的人。”

德拉科对斯科皮眨眨眼：“即使我见过里德尔将军。”

他打开光脑投射出一个全息屏，找出哈利学生时期的视频和照片放给男孩看。

“哇……”斯科皮兴奋地看着画面里的哈利和德拉科，“爸爸看起来好年轻，你也一样。”

德拉科哑然失笑：“现在也不老吧？”

“嗯……”斯科皮来回看，对比眼前的亲爹和视频里的那个金发少年，“不一样，虽然长相上没变，但感觉完全不一样。”

“是吗？”德拉科凝视着屏幕里的两个少年。他目光渐渐穿透光幕，去往更加遥远的年代。

“对了，我有一个哈利比赛的视频可以给你看。”德拉科突然回过神，熟练地把视频调出来放给男孩。

斯科皮在一边看德拉科找视频，小男孩皱起鼻头：“你经常看以前的视频吗？”

“偶尔吧。”德拉科苦笑，“难受的时候……会看一眼，哈利没给你看过吗？”

“小时候会。”

其实哈利给他看的多数都是德拉科的视频，哈利希望斯科皮能够了解自己父亲的同时，也是因为哈利光脑里留下的大多数都是德拉科的视频。

就跟德拉科拥有的大部分都是哈利的视频一样。

斯科皮好奇地问：“你还喜欢爸爸吗？罗恩总说，已经过去了这么多年，再深的感情也会变浅，你和他的感情现在还不如爸爸跟掠夺者上的维修队队长卢克深，好歹爸爸每个月还要为了修队里的战斗舰而去请卢克喝顿酒。”

这句话其实是罗恩对哈利说的，通常后面还会接上一句：“你真的不考虑一下追你的那几个人嘛？”只是斯科皮不知为何，本能地隐去了这最后一句话。

“……卢克又是谁？”德拉科眼皮跳动，突然觉得韦斯莱那句话倒是说对了，这么多年过去，他对哈利的生活一无所知。

他身边怎么蹦出那么多闲杂人等？！

“卢克叔叔呀，从船舰到武器他都会修，他还让我帮他拆战斗舰呢！不过他爱喝酒，酒量很大，其他人都不敢请他喝酒，怕被他喝穷。可是爸爸会请，所以我们团里的东西坏了，总是修得比别人快。”

斯科皮眨眨眼，又补充了一句：“爸爸在掠夺者里很受欢迎的，很多人都对他很好。”

当然，斯科皮作为一个小孩，不明白的事情是，哈利作为小天狼星的教子，在掠夺者里的身份本来就非同一般，原本就有很多人想要接近他。

小男孩不懂这些，自然也就没法把这个真相告诉德拉科。

德拉科咽了咽喉咙，把苦水咽下去。他决定还是把话题拉回来，以免自己继续越听越酸。

“我当然不了解现在的哈利，毕竟这些年我……从没想过还有这个机会，可是我的确很想他。”德拉科扭头看看斯科皮，“就像你一样， 即使我还不能适应父亲这个角色，可是当我知道你是我的儿子后，我其实很开心。”

他揉揉男孩的脑袋，视线又回到全息屏上。

“至少我现在还有希望。”

斯科皮歪着头，看看德拉科专注看全息屏的样子。他想起来，自己曾经无意间碰到过爸爸一个人偷看德拉科的视频的画面。哈利当时的眼神和神情，看起来和德拉科的十分相似。

“我可以告诉你一个秘密。”小男孩一时冲动。

德拉科立刻扭头看他，斯科皮被他这么一眼看过来，顿时又开始犹豫：“我……我下次再告诉你吧。”

“反悔得这么快？”德拉科不知道男孩想跟他说什么。

因为我会被爸爸惩罚跑圈的！

斯科皮咽咽喉咙，觉得自己跟倒霉亲爹的交情还没到达能让他去登陆舰上跑圈的程度。

“等……等我们是兄弟了，我就告诉你！”斯科皮故作老成，学小天狼星跟别人谈事的样子，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。

德拉科顿时乐了。

 

也许是因为玩具悬浮艇太好玩，又或者是因为前一夜的父子密谈让小男孩有所触动，第二天到学校时，斯科皮背着书包仰头看德拉科：“我……我还能去开悬浮艇吗？”

德拉科心情愉悦， 他点点头：“那是你的家，随时都可以去。你想开悬浮艇的话，今晚我也可以再来接你。”

“好呀。”还没玩过瘾的斯科皮立刻点头。

于是乎等哈利和罗恩从掠夺者回到主星上时，就碰到来别墅接刚放学的儿子的德拉科。

罗恩：“谁让你碰我们宝贝斯……阿不思的？！”

哈利不动声色地瞪了罗恩一眼，差点说漏嘴的罗恩自己也在喘大气，就默默地闭上嘴。

“昨天和阿不思约好的。”德拉科看着哈利，“另外，有事情想跟你谈，你要不要一起来马尔福庄园坐一坐？”

哈利刚想拒绝，德拉科就补上一句：“我父母他们也想见见你。”

听到是卢修斯和纳西莎想见他，哈利无法拒绝。只是他刚想开口，罗恩就从后面冲上来：“你疯了吗？去马尔福庄园干什么？不行！”

德拉科皱着眉看罗恩：“此事和你有关系吗？”

“怎么就跟我无关了？我……我可是阿不思的教父！”罗恩见到哈利一副就要跟着出门的样子，急忙叫起来：“那，那我一起去！”

 

于是等悬浮艇到达马尔福庄园时，从上面下来了三个男人，和一个小男孩。

哈利看看罗恩满脸要上战场的气势，默默地咽了咽喉咙，总觉得大事不妙。

 

——TBC——


	48. Chapter 48

只是没想到他们一踏进花园，小时候没有机会摸到玩具悬浮艇的罗恩一下子就被那玩意儿吸引过去，不等德拉科想办法撇开他，罗恩就自己跟着斯科皮一路摸进了玩具悬浮艇。

“……”

哈利嘴角抽搐，不想理会这个毫无战斗力的猪队友。

德拉科轻笑一声，趁机带哈利离开花园，走进了室内。

“你这么多年没有来过，这里没怎么变吧？”

哈利点头：“和以前一样。”他扭头看向窗外的花园，深红色的月光玫瑰在窗台下摇曳，浓密的花香味扑面而来，“还是那么香。”

德拉科顺着他的视线一起望向窗外，正巧玩具悬浮艇绕了一个360度的圈，从窗外飞速划过。

如果当初他们顺利结婚生子，也许平日里就是这样的安逸生活。孩子在外面的花园里玩耍，他们两个人站在窗边浸染在玫瑰花香中，安静地看孩子开心玩闹。

德拉科深沉的目光落到哈利脸上：“上次我……”

哈利突然回过神来，打断他的话：“你说要跟我谈事，是什么事？”

德拉科收回视线：“先说明，这不是我的想法，但是……卢修斯和纳西莎希望阿不思能够回马尔福家。”

哈利一愣，立刻拒绝：“不可能。”

“我知道，可是……”

“可是？”哈利盯着德拉科，“你也这样想？”

“我是觉得，与其让阿不思去异联邦，不如留在这里上学。平时我父母能照顾他，总比孩子孤零零的在一个人也不认识的地方要好。”

哈利让斯科皮离开苏尔兰原本就是为了让儿子远离即将到来的混乱，而且他也不可能在这种关键时刻让斯科皮回马尔福家。

“我会派人去陪他，掠夺者里有从小照顾他的保姆。”

“就算是保姆，那他身边也没有家人。阿不思还那么小，你为什么不肯让他留在这里呢？”

“我……”哈利欲言又止，被德拉科追问得心烦，“他从小就这么长大的，我又没让你管过，你们马尔福家现在来插什么手？”

“插手？”德拉科停下脚步，转身瞪着哈利，“当年说分手就分手的是你，说消失就消失的是你，瞒着我生下我的孩子的人也是你。我从头到尾都被你甩地远远的，对你的一切一无所知，像一个傻瓜一样找了你那么多年。”

他狠狠咬着牙关：“你难道就一点感觉也没有吗？”

哈利站在那里，依旧是低着头一言不发。

“你看你，还是什么也不肯说。”德拉科看了哈利一眼，然后失望地移开目光，转身看向窗外。

沉默片刻后，他继续开口：“我后天就会回边境，所以无论如何，孩子的事情今天要有一个定论。”

德拉科眺望远处，语气变得比之前更加冷静：“就算阿不思留在这里，你也不会再见到我。我想他留下，确实只是想给孩子一个更好的环境而已。”

哈利猛地抬头，盯着德拉科的背影。只是他还没开口，就听到脚步声从走廊上传来。哈利转头看去，见到卢修斯和纳西莎出现在他的眼前。

“小龙，是否打扰你们了？”

纳西莎刚靠近就感觉到紧张的气氛。

德拉科依旧是背对着哈利一动不动，也不答纳西莎的问话，哈利只好摇摇头，自己走到卢修斯和纳西莎面前向他们问好。

“唉……”无论心里是怎么想的，纳西莎在这么多年后重新见到这个当初差点变成自己另一个儿子的小辈，还是忍不住摸了摸哈利的头，“无论发生了什么事情，你没事就好。”

短短一句话，就让哈利的眼眶就忍不住红了起来。纳西莎更是直接把哈利揽进自己的怀里，抱了抱这个久别重逢的年轻人。

等哈利和纳西莎的情绪都平复下来后，一旁的卢修斯才开口道：“看来德拉科已经把我们的话带到。”

哈利点点头：“抱歉，这件事我无法答应。”

“他是我们马尔福家的孩子，就算你不愿意，我们也不能让他流落在外。”卢修斯微微皱眉，“请你明白这一点。”

哈利后退一步，不知道该怎么办。一开始他让斯科皮伪装就是为了避免这种事情发生，可没想到事情一步步出错，最后还是走到了这个地步。

“对不起，我只能说抱歉……”

“抱歉抱歉抱歉，你除了抱歉还能说什么？”

德拉科突然转过来，冲着哈利吼道。

“难不成我对你来说，只是生孩子的工具而已？”

哈利紧抿着双唇，回头瞪着德拉科，心里甚至在想是否应该就此认下，然后带着斯科皮离开。

 

另一边，在花园里玩得不亦乐乎的罗恩终于想起自己的任务。他抛下斯科皮踏进城堡内，就刚好听到远处传来哈利和马尔福一家的对话。

罗恩顿时火冒三丈，多年为哈利感到不忿的愤慨立刻争先恐后地涌进脑袋，“嘭”的一声在他的脑袋里炸开。罗恩大步走到德拉科身后，掀过他的肩膀，就一拳挥了过去。

“呀！”

纳西莎大叫起来，哈利马上冲过去，把打成一团两个大男人拉开。

“你他妈有什么资格骂哈利？！”罗恩被哈利拽住，可哈利挡不住他的嘴，“不是你傻逼把他甩了他用得着自己苦苦一个人把孩子生下来吗？！”

哈利绝望地闭上眼睛，恨不得给罗恩这个拖后腿的亲自来一拳。

求求你了，可给我闭嘴吧。

 

德拉科的嘴角被罗恩的拳头擦出了血，他擦擦嘴角，死死地盯着罗恩：“你这话是什么意思？”

“没什么意思！”哈利捂住罗恩的嘴，把他往花园拖去，“我们先带阿不思回去了。”

“哈利！”德拉科连忙追上去，想拉住哈利的手，“韦斯莱的话到底是什么意思？”

罗恩扬手打开德拉科的手，转身拦在哈利身前：“他不舍得告诉你我告诉你……哈利你别拦着我……当初哈利想去告诉你他怀孕的事情，你自己一通胡言乱语把他骂走。知道为什么孩子叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特吗？要不是校长和斯内普帮忙，哈利说不定如今就是一个人孤苦伶仃的和孩子四处漂泊。”

哈利愣了一下，眼神疑惑地看向罗恩。斯科皮的假名字取成校长和斯内普的名字，不过是校长帮忙办身份的时候，故意欺负小孩，用了自己和斯内普的名字罢了。

罗恩却不动声色的用余光瞥了哈利一眼，似乎有自己的主意。

他继续大声说道：“你自己赶走的孩子，自己想要回来就要回来，哪有那么好的事情？何况孩子是我们掠夺者养大的，你好歹也要问问我们掠夺者同不同意。不过答案我现在就能告诉你，我们是不可能把孩子让给你们的，我不同意，赫敏不同意，西里斯更不可能同意。”

罗恩看看德拉科和远处早已惊呆的马尔福夫妇，他拉起哈利的胳膊，向花园靠近几步：“你们可以试试与掠夺者为敌，但是我奉劝你们不要那么自不量力。”

罗恩说完就拽着哈利向花园跑去，他们二人拦下斯科皮的悬浮艇，在没有任何人的阻拦之下，离开了马尔福庄园。

 

斯科皮不知道发生了什么事情，他好奇地看看爸爸，又看看教父。只见两个男人都沉默地坐在悬浮艇内，同时看着窗外谁也不说话。

直到回到别墅后，哈利才忍不住拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，对他说：“谢了，伙计。”

“没办法，谁让你碰到金头发的就开始晕头转向呢？”罗恩毫不留情地呛过去。

哈利苦笑一声，心中又忍不住开始想德拉科现在会是什么样子。

罗恩开口道：“我们明天就要离开，现在把斯科皮送到掠夺者完全来不及，马尔福他们会不会来……”

哈利摇摇头：“他们不会的，这点你可以放心。”

罗恩知道哈利了解马尔福，他哼了一声，便没有再哈利，带着斯科皮回卧室休息。

客厅里只剩哈利一人，他坐在沙发上，呆呆地出神。

——TBC——


	49. Chapter 49

光脑不厌其烦地震动了半个小时，德拉科才从凌乱的被窝里钻出来。空酒瓶子倒在被子上，剩余的几滴酒精沾染在布料上，挥发了一屋子的酒味。

“嗨？德拉科，今天什么时候出发……你怎么了？”高尔的声音从光脑里传出，“你喝酒了？”

德拉科抓抓快要爆炸的脑袋，勉强地坐靠在床头上。他糊里糊涂看了眼天花板，空中还投影着悬浮的全息屏幕。

上面停留得是有一次哈利过生日时的录像画面。

“有事说事，没空。”德拉科不耐烦地关掉全息屏。

“什么有事说事，今天出发，你忘了吗？”高尔提高了声音，“需要我去找你吗？”

德拉科才想起来今天是离开主星的日子，他抚摸着自己的额头，心情糟糕透顶。

“我不想去了，取消行程。”

“什么？这种事情怎么可能说取消就取消！我们辛辛苦苦铺垫了将近两年！”高尔突然反应过来，“是不是波特的事情？自从他回来后，你整个人都不对劲了。”

德拉科扯起嘴苦笑，动作碰到了伤口，他没忍住“嘶”了一声。

“我现在去你那里，你在家里还是马尔福庄园？”高尔听到那边动静不对，立刻行动起来，“谈对象的事情先放到一边，想想你的目标和理想，还有这么多年陪你不要命的我！”

二十分钟后，高尔带着冰袋和解酒药出现在马尔福庄园里。他把解酒药塞进好友的嘴里，再把冰袋砸到他脸上。

又过了十分钟后，德拉科才终于清醒过来，抓着额头上的冰袋对高尔说：“谢谢。”

“十五分钟让你洗个澡，然后到传输艇上跟我讲到底发生了什么事情。”

尽管高尔对好友兼上司的感情生活十分感兴趣，可眼下还是正事要紧。

德拉科笑着摇摇头，从床上下来。

“回来再说吧，我怕影响你。”

 

临走之前，卢修斯把德拉科喊到自己的书房里。

“做好决定了？”

“嗯。”德拉科穿上了墨绿色军服，熨烫过的外套挺拔服帖。他刚刚洗完澡，金色发梢还带着一丝没有吹干的湿气，整个人看起来比刚刚要清爽精神许多。

“这跟你之前的所作所为完全不是一回事，这一步踏出，无论是你还是马尔福家，都无法回头。”

卢修斯站在窗边，深沉地看着自己的儿子。

“确定不后悔？”

“你不也没有阻止我吗？”德拉科站在书桌前，“从我站在这里和你摊牌开始，你从未阻止过我。”

“确实，虽然这几天我有点后悔，觉得当时应该劝住你，就该把那个波特给……唉。”

“别担心，我没事。”

“担心不过来。”卢修斯没好气地轻哼一声，“自己犯的错，自己赎罪吧，我和你妈妈，管不了。”

“嗯。”

德拉科扯扯嘴角，自嘲地笑了一下。

“我这不正是要去赎罪吗。”

 

另一边，早已离开主星的哈利和韦斯莱兄妹降落在一个荒芜的无人星球上。这是邓布利多指定的地点，哈利一踏出战斗舰，就立刻明白邓布利多为何会将会面地点定在这里。

这颗星球天然磁场紊乱，所有电子产品在这里都是断断续续的，无法正常使用。船舰可以停靠也可以起飞，但无法维持在这颗星球表层长时间的飞行。

只要来到这里，就等同于踏上一座真正的孤岛，无法联系外援，也无法窃听或者偷拍。

哈利甩开手中的光笔，因为原理不同，光笔倒是可以正常使用。

“以战斗舰为中心清扫现场，半小时后回到这里集合。”

半小时后，他们三人确定星球上没有任何可疑之处后，便回到战斗舰上集合。

“等下金妮跟我下去，罗恩在船舰上待命，如有意外发生，立刻启动船舰接我和金妮离开。”

哈利戴上伪装眼镜变成戴维斯的脸，然后拿起光笔插在夹克外套的胸前口袋处。

“对方必定会跟我们一样有所伪装，今天第一要务是和对方成功接头，第二就是确认对方的身份……”

哈利刚对金妮交代完需要注意的事项，就感受到脚下轻微的震动。

“对方降落了。”罗恩从窗边看出去，“暂时还没有动静。”

“警惕一点，对方是军部的人，身手说不定很好。“哈利对金妮说。

金妮早已收起不正经的表情，严肃地回答：“是，团长。”

又过了片刻，对方舱门打开，隐约可见到两个高大的身影从里面走出。哈利冲罗恩点点头，然后和金妮踏出船舱。

无人星球上没有任何绿植，干燥的沙土被横风扬起，哈利拉高衣领，挡住吹到脸上的尘土。

对方有一人在远处就停下，只剩另外一人继续向他靠近。金妮见状便也停下脚步，留在哈利后方盯梢。

靠近后，哈利才逐渐看清对方的装扮。对方是个体型高大的男人，他身穿便装，脸上用帽子和面罩遮起来，见到哈利毫无遮挡的样貌时，似乎愣了一下。

哈利停下脚步，警惕地盯着眼前看不清脸的人。

“你看起来毫无诚意。”

对方顿了一下，随后竟然开始摘取帽子和口罩，说：“你也一样，波特。”

哈利看清对方的样貌，倏地眼神一凛，竟然是格雷戈里·高尔。

哈利迅速拔出光笔变成量子手枪，正对着高尔的眉心。

“怎么是你？”

高尔高举双手， 脸上也带着一丝惊讶。

“我也没想到竟然是你们。”

“暗号。”哈利不理会高尔的话语，兀自说道。

“什么暗号？”高尔一脸不明，“我们没有接到任何暗号。”

确实没有暗号，邓布利多只给对方留下此处的坐标。

哈利稍稍缓和了点紧绷的神经，但依然没有放下手中的枪。高尔向身后比了一个手势，他身后的手下转身就向船舰走去。

哈利收回视线，紧盯着高尔：“你为什么会背叛里德尔？”

“别用背叛这么难听的词，我可从未跟随过他。”高尔竟然笑起来，“你见到我，难道不会想起另一个人吗？”

哈利双眼瞳孔倏地张大。

 

远处，高尔的手下重新出现在战斗舰舱门外，他身后跟着一个人。

飞扬的尘土让哈利的视野模糊不清，远远的，他只能看到一个墨绿色的身影缓缓朝自己走来。那人高挑的身影如利剑一般从昏黄的空气中破封而出，片刻后，一瞥引人注目的金色撞入哈利的眼中。

哈利愣住，手中的量子手枪不由自主地缓缓放下。金妮在他身后见到此情形，立刻跑到他身后，手中紧握着自己的光笔，替他戒备。

可就算是金妮，也没想到这种情况，她瞪着眼前的人，惊呼道：“靠，怎么会是他？”

德拉科走到高尔身边，一样神情复杂地盯着哈利：“你们是接到的任务？”

哈利一怔，听明白了德拉科话里的意思，他又立刻举起手中的枪，正对德拉科。

高尔见状，立刻拔出光笔变换成手枪，同样对着哈利，保护德拉科。

哈利没有理会高尔，仍旧死死地盯着德拉科：“不是任务，就是我们。”

德拉科压下高尔手中的枪：“和我联系的人也是你？”

“不是。”哈利停顿片刻，“你为什么要提供里德尔的情报？”

“我说过，当年为了寻找你的下落，慢慢发现了里德尔的真面目。”

“可是你怎么会……”哈利依然有些不可置信。

“我一个马尔福怎么会背叛滔天的权势？”德拉科自嘲地笑了一声。他向前一步，突然握住哈利手中的枪，压在自己的胸口上。

“波特，我终于明白。闹了这么久，原来是因为你从未相信过我。”

——TBC——


	50. Chapter 50

枪顶上德拉科胸膛的那一刻，哈利就立刻恢复手中的光笔，惊慌地从德拉科的手里挣脱出来。

“我怎么相信你？当初你……”

“咳。”站在哈利身后的金妮咳了一声，“团长，你两的事情能不能回去再谈，这里灰尘好大哦。”

哈利倏地回神，立刻对面前的两个人说：“此处不宜久留，跟我们回掠夺者谈。”

“不行，我只有几个小时的空隙，否则会被发现此趟行程有异。”

德拉科突然伸出手，取下哈利脸上的眼镜，看着哈利脸上愣怔的神色。

“你们跟我去边境基地，那里是我的地方，绝对安全。”

“不可能！”金妮眼看哈利就要答应，“团长，万一他……”

“我能对你们做什么？”德拉科打断她的话，眼神中透露出一丝疲惫，“别忘了我的亲生儿子可还在你们那里。”

他挥挥手，转身就要离开：“无意与我合作也无所谓，我相信我手里的东西远比你们的多。愿意见你们，原本也不过是为了多一个同盟而已。”

说完，德拉科看起来就要离开。

“等一下！”哈利连忙拉住他的衣袖。德拉科低头看了一眼，哈利立刻放手，“我们跟你去，你我之间是私事，但合作关乎于整个苏尔兰，我们并非儿戏。”

德拉科深深地看着他，直到哈利不知所措地扭头躲开他的视线才收回目光，对哈利点点头。

“那先离开这里，等恢复通讯后再链接船舰通讯。”

德拉科毫不犹豫地转身向战斗舰走去，完全没有多看哈利一眼。他走了两步才发现不对劲，从刚刚开始，身边的高尔就一直站在那里，一声不出。

“你怎么了？”德拉科回头看向高尔。

高尔瞪着他：“我怎么了？你才怎么了！你刚刚说什么亲生儿子？”

 

停留在无人星球上的两艘战斗舰先后起飞，一直到脱离星球的磁场紊乱影响后，才悬浮在空中进行信号连接。

不一会儿，德拉科的脸出现在金妮的战斗舰大屏幕上。

“噗！”一直留在船舰上，完全不清楚发生了什么事情的罗恩一口喷出刚喝进去的水，“怎么是他？！”

德拉科没有理会罗恩，他让手下发来坐标和通行许可：“直接在我的住处见，那里非常安全，你们大可放心，对于合作的事情，我和你们一样心怀诚意。”

说完他就果断地关掉了通讯。

罗恩猛地冲到哈利面前：“这到底是是怎么回事？！”

哈利正靠坐在自己的座位上，他扶着自己的额头，眉头紧锁脸上满是愁容。

“我也不知道，我完全没想到是他。”

借由贝拉和纳西莎的姐妹关系，马尔福一家在里德尔的统治下，几乎是一人之下万人之上的地位。就算德拉科当时变装出现在食死徒的基地里，他也从未想过德拉科会是那个想要推翻里德尔的人。

那马尔福家怎么办？卢修斯和纳西莎知道德拉科的行动吗？

哈利揉揉自己的额头。

德拉科想背叛里德尔，他是不要命了吗……

 

而在德拉科的战斗舰内，高尔则正语无伦次地大喊着。

“你，你，你说……你有个……七岁多的儿子？！”

前方正坐在驾驶位上的心腹则沉默地驾驶着船舰，眼神直视前方不敢乱瞟。

妈呀马尔福将军有个私生子……

在自己人面前，德拉科无心隐瞒。他直接从光脑里调出阿不思的照片，然后把所有事情都告诉给高尔听。

“就，就是那个我见过的小孩？”高尔呆呆地看着照片上既陌生又熟悉的小脸，一时缓不过神来。

前方的心腹则疯狂地试图用余光偷瞄照片，德拉科见到他的动作，干脆大方地把照片递到他眼前。

“怎么样，是不是很像我？”

“呃，是，是的将军。”心腹没想到德拉科如此直接，突然有些心虚。

“他很聪明，悬浮艇开得比你还好，以后身手肯定也差不到哪里去。”

“那，那是肯定的，将军，他毕竟是您的儿子。”年轻的士兵完全不懂该如何应付这种对话。

德拉科越说越起劲：“我给你看他开玩具悬浮艇的视频，那个空中直升的动作……”

高尔连忙把德拉科拉回来，让他别干扰人家驾驶。

“我话还没说完呢，那你跟波特现在是什么情况？”高尔回想起刚才在无人星球上的会面，德拉科完全不像是和对方和好了的样子。

德拉科坐回到自己的位置上，不知道该从何谈起。

哈利一次又一次的拒绝让他原本已经打算放弃，可如今他发现哈利的真实身份后，却又难免的犹豫起来。

这些年里，哈利到底在做什么？

德拉科垂下眼，看着光脑上阿不思的照片，沉入深思之中。

 

两艘战斗舰在漫长的飞行后，到达边境防卫中心基地。那是一个由几颗相邻的小星球组成的星区，战斗舰穿过星区，降落在星区中央的一颗小星球上。

哈利透过窗户看向外面，视野可及之处能看见几栋干净肃静的白色大楼，而船舰停靠的后方，则是一栋高大但简单的三层别墅。

别墅门口由卫兵守卫，两名士兵对德拉科带领几个陌生的面孔走进来仿佛视而不见，只是利落地向德拉科和高尔问好。

屋内和室外的建筑风格相近，都是冷漠而利落的样式。哈利三人跟着德拉科和高尔穿过客厅，进入一间会客室。

“这颗星球上都是我的心腹手下，只要不进入那几栋建筑，其他地方你们可以随意走动。”

德拉科在一张沙发上坐下，并让屋内的卫兵端来茶水，完全没有要避开谁的意思。

哈利有些不习惯，依旧打开了衣领上的防窃听徽章。

德拉科看见他的动作，挑了挑眉，没有说话。

双方领头人都不出声，室内安静了片刻，高尔按捺不住，只好挺身而出提出发自灵魂深处的疑问：“既然没人说话，那我来……好吧，我代表我自己提问。这到底，他妈是怎么回事？”

德拉科依旧没有要开口的意思，哈利悄悄地打量他一眼，沉吟道：“里德尔背地里做的事情你们应该都清楚？”

他看到高尔点点头。

“有一些被他害过但还活着的人组成了一个团体，多年以来暗地里调查他的事情，并且培养自己的势力。八年前我成为了他们的一份子，包括我团里的几人。”哈利指了指罗恩和金妮，“近几年来里德尔越来越猖狂，在军部内早已是一手遮天，而政府内的重要位置上几乎都是他的人。就算他没坐在总统的位置上，也没有一个人敢不听他的指示。”

哈利看了德拉科一眼，对方沉着眼神看他，对他的目光毫无反应。

哈利继续说：“就算我们把他私下的所作所为曝光出来，也不会有任何作用。苏尔兰已经由他彻底掌控，公众舆论对他来说不过是瞬间就可以扑灭的小火苗。而我们若是倾尽掠夺者的所有战斗力攻进苏尔兰……我们不一定会输，但是，我们那样又跟里德尔有何区别？”

他依然盯着德拉科：“所以我们需要一颗钉子，一颗能从内部敲出裂缝的钉子，毕竟归根结底，这是苏尔兰内部的事情。”

掠夺者游离于几大联盟之间，虽然不受苏尔兰管控，可也离苏尔兰太过遥远。

德拉科手指轻抚下巴，终于开口：“你指的是掠夺者？”

“是，但也不是。”哈利回答了这一句话后就不再开口，没有透露更多信息的打算。

德拉科看见他这副样子便发出一声冷笑，勾起的嘴角边带着一丝嘲讽：“这可不是求人的姿态。”

哈利丝毫不受他的摆布：“我没有求你，没有我们的助力，你一个人也无法成功。”

“边境防卫部队几乎都在我的靡下，如今里德尔越发强势，主星上的人我能拉拢的也不少，若是我发起战争，赢得几率极大。”

哈利依旧没有动摇，他紧盯着德拉科：“可这不是你的做法。”

室内安静了片刻，德拉科终于轻笑起来：“行吧……那我给你一句话。贝拉小姨在嫁给里德尔之后和我妈之间的感情就越来越淡，而里德尔近几年来也逐渐冷落卢修斯。只有我，因为边境防卫屡屡立功，他对我还能看上两眼。”

他看着哈利微变的神色，自嘲地说：“我们家的行事方式对他来说，过于软弱。”

“卢修斯知道你的想法？”哈利皱起眉。

“他知道，而且一直给予支持，否则我一个人常年在边境，主星上的势力根本无从下手。”

话说到这里，哈利已经很清楚，德拉科的意思是马尔福一家已经彻底和里德尔分心。把卢修斯交代出来，也是德拉科给出的最坦白的保证。

“好，我明白你的意思，我会把一切都告诉你。”

可说完，哈利就犹豫地看看金妮和罗恩，不知道自己该从什么地方说起。

金妮果断站起来，扯起龇牙咧嘴的罗恩就往外走。

“自己来，我们帮你带娃帮你打仗，可别指望我们还帮你讲故事！”

 

——TBC——


	51. Chapter 51

哈利咽了咽喉咙，回过头就看到高尔一起离去，还顺手帮他们关上大门，只剩他和德拉科二人留在会客室里。

“我……”哈利闭闭眼，不知道该如何开口。有些事情藏得太深，再让他坦白的时候，已不知该从何说起。

“我们叫凤凰社。”哈利最终决定绕过他自己的故事，“成立者是校长邓布利多，现在的管理者是小天狼星·布莱克。”

德拉科的脸上露出惊讶的神色，他没想到校长竟然是关键人物。

“西里斯把凤凰社变成了掠夺者，但不是所有掠夺者的佣兵都是凤凰社的人。我们借由掠夺者的名义在接任务的同时培养自己的力量，并且暗自调查里德尔的一切事情。但之前那个可疑的基地是我们最后的一个线索，那里炸掉之后，我们现在手里就只有从那里拷出来的一份文件……”

哈利突然停下，才发现自己习惯性的在德拉科面前把原本要留作谈判底牌的线索交了底。

他偷偷瞄了一眼德拉科，对方面沉如水，看不出任何情绪。

“这份线索算是我送给你们的，我不想听。”德拉科突然开口，“我要听的，是你的事情。”

他站起来，走到哈利面前，“你说凤凰社是由里德尔害过的人组成的组织。”德拉科死死地盯着哈利，“那你为什么会加入？”

哈利抬起头，微卷的刘海从额前垂落两侧。德拉科的影子把他整个人笼罩起来，就像是一个无法抗拒的拥抱。

“我……”

哈利再次试图开口失败，他低下头，苦笑一声：“没什么好说的，里德尔害死了我父母，小天狼星和卢平都是我父亲的好友，在学校时，卢平就发现了我的身份。”

德拉科一愣，立刻在哈利面前蹲下仰起头看他：“你找到他们了？”

“是，但也不算找到吧，我只在西里斯那里看到过照片。”哈利轻笑，“我长得像爸爸，但眼睛和妈妈的一样，都是绿色的。”

德拉科眼神闪烁，看起来颇为激动。

“这太好了。”德拉科情不自禁地笑起来，“你不是一直都想找到你的父母吗？”

哈利没想到德拉科会因为件事情而感到高兴，他注视着德拉科的双眼，突然有了想倾述的欲。望。

“德拉科，我……我当年发给你那条恶劣的信息，是假的，我……”

哈利顿了顿，咬了咬牙，逼着自己继续说下去。

“我一时冲动和你分了手，可后来我不舒服去看医生，发现自己怀孕。我想去马尔福庄园找你，告诉你怀孕的事情，但是我的悬浮艇被攻击，似乎我还下了迷药……”

这么多年后想起改变他人生的事件，哈利还是会脑海中一片空白。

“我知道我要是去找你澄清，你肯定会原谅我，可我当时觉得，没有这一次，还会有下一次，再下一次……我们那时候都太年轻了。”

听到里德尔故意让哈利无法毕业时，德拉科便已经面沉如水。他知道这件事对哈利的打击会有多重，原本是最耀眼的天之骄子，那一年最受瞩目的毕业生，却因为一件小事，被击落到低谷。

“所以我才会在悬浮艇里找到食死徒的徽章……”

哈利愣了一下，想起德拉科曾经提起过这件事。

“当时我回到学校就立刻冲去教学楼，忘了搜查悬浮艇。”他说，“要是我搜了就好了，也不会耽误你这么多年。”

哈利顿了顿，最后笑容苦涩：“还是太年轻了。”

那些事情已经过去多年，他也有了新的人生和新的目标。哈利原以为再提起那段往事时不会影响到他，可是当面前的人是德拉科时，积累了多年的伤心与失落却如潮水一般涌进他的心中。

哈利低着头擦擦自己湿润的眼角，却突然被揽进一个温暖的怀抱里。

“德拉科？我……”哈利慌乱地挣扎起来，“我没事，都这么多年了……”

“别动。”德拉科声音嘶哑。

“你不要在骗我了。”

哈利被德拉科压在肩膀上，他看不到德拉科的脸，可德拉科微微颤抖的身体，还有用力将他箍进怀中的双臂，都无一不透露着他的情绪。

熟悉的怀抱让哈利感到久违的安心，遮掩伤口的胶布终于被撕开，把他隐藏多年鲜血淋漓的伤口露出来，展示给他最期盼的那个人看。他终于能再次靠在德拉科胸前，在离开这个人之后，第一次真正地松懈下来。

哈利把自己的双眼埋在德拉科的怀中，泪水渐渐洇湿墨绿色的布料。

 

等哈利平静下来时，他已经从沙发滑落到会客室里柔软的地毯上，整个人都跌进了德拉科的怀中。

他擦擦自己的脸，轻轻的从德拉科怀里挣脱出来。德拉科就坐在沙发边上，把哈利夹在他和和沙发边缘的中间。他们双腿叠交在一起，几乎脸贴着脸，胸膛对着胸膛。

无论是哈利还是德拉科，都已经很多年没有像这般和另一个人如此亲密过了。

“德拉科，我……”哈利仰起头，伸手拨了拨德拉科的刘海，“你说得对，我从未真正信任过你。”

哈利声音沉下去：“你的人生太过于明确，我没有想过第二种可能性，也不敢想象。”

可偏偏德拉科却走上了所有人都不曾想象的第二条路，而这背后的原因，沉重的让哈利几乎要喘不过气来。

他此刻才回想起来，其实德拉科在他们恋爱时就这样，恨不得将自己的一切都送给他。而这个人现在甚至为了他，将自己八年以来的人生和未来的一切都推至最危险的境界。

“我不值得你这样对我，我不过是……”

德拉科突然用他们学生时代开玩笑时的动作伸手掐住哈利的上下嘴唇，只是在以前，通常接下来会跟着一个吻。

哈利惊讶地抬头看他。

德拉科轻笑一声，他松开手，上身微微向后仰去。

“谈值不值得没有意义，何况我觉得值得，就算到现在也没有改变过这个想法。而且事实上是，查探进行到一半的时候，我到底是为了你，或者是为了马尔福家，还是为了苏尔兰，已经彻彻底底地分不清。”

他淡淡地看着哈利：“你生阿不思……也不全是为了我吧？”

哈利愣了一下，他立刻点头，可犹豫片刻后，最后还是摇了摇头。

“他其实……”哈利欲言又止，最后沉沉地叹了口气。

德拉科说得对，他们的过往太漫长，很多初衷其实早已混入其他东西，谁也不敢说自己是最单纯的那个人。当初他生下斯科皮，究竟是为了留一丝念想，还是自私地想要一个亲人，哈利自己也早已分不清了。

“但我想你是真切的。”哈利看向德拉科的双眸，“我没有骗你。”

德拉科伸手抚摸上哈利的脸庞，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的眼角。哈利翠绿色的瞳孔被微红的眼眶衬托地更加莹绿，在冷色灯光的照射下如宇宙中遥远的星辰。

德拉科想起他们过去的点点滴滴，那些稚嫩而快意的校园时光。他记得很清楚，不可能忘却，因为八年来每当他快要坚持不下去的时候，他所依靠的，是光脑中那数不清的他和哈利的照片和视频。

他就靠着这些虚无的全息影像，撑过每一次危险，撑过每一次绝望。

“我也很想你。”德拉科垂下眼，安静地注视着眼前的青年，“可那些都是过去的我们。”

他撑过了这八年，然后找回了自己失去的所有回忆，甚至还附赠了巨大的惊喜。德拉科心想这应该是一场豪赌，是一场让他满载而归的豪赌。

可他原本，并不是一个赌徒。

他应该是一个审时度势，深谋远虑的马尔福。他每一个选择考虑地都应该是他自己，每一个举动的受益者都应该姓马尔福。

是从什么时候开始出差错的呢？

德拉科不由自主地眯起眼，细细地回忆过往。

 

那是霍格沃茨一年级开学的那一天，他告别卢修斯和纳西莎，穿着整齐服帖的墨绿色校服向斯莱特林宿舍走去。他经过学校的操场时，刚拿到可变幻成武器的光笔的哈利正手痒地和刚认识的罗恩比划。罗恩招架不住哈利的身手，直接一个蹲下躲过他的进攻。哈利一时收不住脚下的步伐，猛地越过了罗恩，不小心扑倒了正好路过的德拉科。

“抱歉，抱歉！没弄伤你吧？”哈利手忙脚乱地从德拉科身上坐起来，当他看清德拉科身上的校服颜色和衣领上的徽章时，突然兴奋大笑起来，“你是斯莱特林指挥系的一年级生啊，我也是新生！”

德拉科终于缓过神，他从地上撑起身子，就看到阳光从哈利背后照耀而来，逆光中的黑发男孩还坐在自己身上忘记让开。他绽开着德拉科至今见过的最绚烂的笑容，向自己伸出右手——

“嗨！我叫哈利·波特，你叫什么名字？”

 

应该就是从那一刻开始的吧？从那时起，德拉科的每一个步伐都出了差错。他的目光时时刻刻都被那个黑发男孩所牵引，他的一举一动都不由自主地围绕哈利所展开。他的谋虑中不再只有自己，他的未来远远地指引向另一个人。

德拉科从回忆中跳脱出来，视线重新聚焦在眼前这个已经从少年变成青年的黑发男人脸上。哈利比过去要安静许多，笑起来似乎也没了过去那种肆意张扬的感觉。

“我们……”

德拉科沉吟着开口，却没想到双唇被哈利学着他的动作一下子掐住。

“我来吧，让我把这个坏人贯彻到底。”哈利轻笑起来，“我们应该冷静一下，好好考虑清楚我们各自到底想要什么。”

哈利低下头，刘海落到眼前，遮住他的面容。

“而且，眼下苏尔兰的未来更加重要。”

德拉科突然握住哈利留在自己嘴边的手，向自己猛地扯过来，把神情惊讶的哈利拽进自己的怀抱中。

“怎么办？”他苦笑，“我已经开始后悔了。”

哈利沉静了片刻，然后他从德拉科的肩膀上露出双眼，眼中逐渐泛起笑意。

两个人就这么安静的抱着。

 

——TBC——


	52. Chapter 52

等哈利和德拉科从会客室里出来时，夜幕早已降临。见到波特和德拉科在屋内能呆几个小时，高尔就知道这次合作肯定会进行下去。他给金妮和罗恩安排了住处，还带他们参观了这颗星球上的环境。

直到金妮陆陆续续给高尔介绍完凤凰社后，他们才看到会客室的大门被打开。

哈利和德拉科从门里走出来，哈利的眼角明显地泛红。

门外四人立刻从沙发上跳起来，金妮率先冲到哈利面前，问出大家都想问的问题：“你们和好了？”

哈利一愣，他看了眼德拉科，对着金妮摇了摇头。

“事关重要，我们想先谈正事。”

“哈？”金妮一脸不解，“感情你们在里面聊一下午都是在聊工作？”

连带着罗恩和高尔都一脸“你两有毛病吗？”的神情瞪着他们二人。

“咳。”德拉科不悦地盯回去，“我希望与校长还有布莱克见面，但我刚回来，暂时不方便离开，所以会面只能在这里。”他顿了顿，“主星上未必没有盯着我的人。”

哈利点点头，接话道：“我会向邓布利多和西里斯汇报情况，并且安排会面。”

“嗯，那你们今天先休息，有什么事情找高尔即可，他会安排你们住下。”德拉科看了看哈利，“我还有会要开，就不跟你们一起用晚餐了。”

他交代完后便离开了别墅，只剩高尔和金妮还有罗恩面面相觑。

“咳……那我先带你们去吃饭。”

高尔心里一边嘀咕德拉科这是在玩什么花样，一边尴尬地带着掠夺者三人向餐厅走去。

罗恩丢给哈利一个疑惑的眼神，哈利轻轻摇头，没有要多做解释的意思。

 

用完晚饭后，高尔让掠夺者三人住在别墅二层的客房区里。金妮和罗恩见到哈利进入他们二人中间的房间里，兄妹两遥远的隔着一个房间门的距离交换了震惊的眼神。

这种时候，不正是破镜重圆的爱侣们抱在一起互诉心肠的时候吗？他俩到底在干吗？！

只是干脆而响亮的关门声在哈利身后响起，无论是罗恩还是金妮都没有勇气去敲门，只敢默默地回到自己的房间里，打开光脑和团内好友八卦。

而高尔，则比韦斯莱兄妹要胆大许多。

和别墅坐落在同一个星球上的几栋白色大楼是边境保卫系统的总指挥部，高尔找到德拉科的时候他正在指挥厅里听部下的汇报，指挥厅前方是一面庞大的全息显示屏，上面呈现着苏尔兰与相邻的几个联盟的星图全貌。

高尔站在门口安静地等待德拉科听完汇报，他看见德拉科转身向自己的办公室走去，才连忙跟上去。

“都安排好了？”德拉科见到高尔，便开口问道。

“是，按照你的指示全部安排在二楼客房区，需要安排监视吗？”

德拉科摇摇头：“不需要，他们是盟友，我们还是要表现出诚意，况且……”德拉科比划了一下衣领上的徽章，“他们应该有反探查工具。”

他们二人步入德拉科的办公室，和他的住处相似，是极为严肃的灰色调。

高尔反手锁上门，立刻问：“你和波特现在是什么情况？”

德拉科坐到办公桌后面挑眉：“打探上级私人生活？”

高尔翻了个白眼，他冲到办公桌前，双手撑住桌子边缘：“希望上级能给出明确指示，方便我们属下开展工作。”

毕竟对待合作方和对待大嫂是两种态度。

“他们是盟友，自然要好好招待，你按规矩来就行。”

这下轮到高尔惊讶地挑起眉毛：“那波特……”

“一样。”

“……”高尔越发摸不着头脑，“你……这是放弃了？”

德拉科随手拿起桌上一份文件，无意识地翻了几页后又放下。

“我有点分不清自己到底想要什么。”德拉科说，“哈利其实也一样，我们需要一些时间。”

高尔有些无奈：“感情哪有分的那么清楚？”

“可不清不楚，就又会有人受伤害，何况哈利喜欢把所有事藏在心里……”

德拉科从椅子上站起来，走到窗边。人工开发的星球上只有低矮的景观绿化，窗外远远地望去，能看到别墅的一角。

“学生时期的恋爱更像是享乐，我一厢情愿地付出，反而让他陷入困境。我其实一点也不了解他……不对，也不是不了解，只是他喜欢什么，他想要什么，跟我完全相反，可我却不愿去相信。”

不然的话，也不会走到现在这一步。

“而且这么多年过去，我和他都不是曾经的那个人。他在掠夺者习惯自由自在的生活，而我在军部里步步为营，过的是严于律己的日子，随意地在一起，很可能又会走到同一个结局。”

德拉科回头看向高尔， 苦笑一下：“何必呢？”

高尔挠挠后脑勺，总觉得哪里不对劲：“我怎么觉得……我和我老婆谈恋爱的时候，就没这么多弯弯道道的。”他摊手，“你看，现在孩子都有两个了，明年准备再要第二胎。”

说完他又反应过来：“不对，孩子你们也有。那万一以后你们真的发现对方不合适，各自找到新的人，那孩子怎么办？”

“共同抚养又不是什么新鲜事，在知道卢修斯的立场后，哈利已经不排斥让孩子回马尔福家。”

高尔咽咽喉咙：“还是你厉害，一直单身也能赶超我们数十年，不仅孩子比我们的都大，甚至还提前开始体验离婚生活。”

德拉科哑然失笑：“别咒我，我们不过是想各自后退一步，认真地审视一下这段感情后再做打算。而且如今卡在关键时刻，还是要以大局为重。”

高尔收起脸上的表情，顺势和德拉科谈起会面的事情。

 

哈利联系邓布利多和小天狼星后，将双方的会面安排在三天后。邓布利多对于线人是德拉科这件事似乎只有一瞬间的惊讶，然后就立刻平静下来，好像不是很吃惊。

小天狼星倒是情绪激动，全息投影恨不得扑到哈利跟前狠狠晃着他的肩膀大吼：“那个臭小子一定有阴谋！让他滚远点！”

哈利懒得招架，果断关掉了光脑通讯。

德拉科刚回到边境十分忙碌，三天里哈利几乎见不到德拉科的面，都是高尔在招待他们。高尔带着他们在允许外人进入的范围内参观基地，并且简单地介绍了哪些是德拉科手里可用的队伍。

时光匆匆飞过，三天后转眼就到。

两艘不起眼的传输艇先后抵达德拉科的别墅，哈利带着罗恩和金妮在大门外迎接。舱门缓缓打开，一侧是邓布利多和斯内普先后走出舱内，另一侧跟在小天狼星身后的，竟然是赫敏。

罗恩顾不上其他人，连忙跑到赫敏面前。

“你怎么来了？孩子呢？”

赫敏回头向舱内摆摆头，保姆抱着着罗丝走出来。罗恩连忙迎上去，接过女儿亲昵。

“我在掠夺者里快憋疯了，需要出来透透气。”赫敏望着远处的哈利，脸上带着兴奋的表情，“而且我怎么能缺席这种重要时刻。”

哈利刚走到邓布利多和斯内普面前向他们问好，准备带他们进入别墅大门。而小天狼星则无视了所有人的招呼，直接大步地迈入别墅，手中的光笔瞬间变成钢鞭。

哈利顿了一秒，就马上反应过来小天狼星的目的。他立刻抛下校长和斯内普，跟着冲进别墅。

“这是怎么了？”不清楚前因后果的邓布利多一脸疑惑。

“校长，快进去快进去。”赫敏激动地抛下老公和女儿就往别墅里走，“这可比讨论干倒里德尔精彩多了。”

 

德拉科正站在客厅中央和高尔讨论晚餐的招待细节，小天狼星就这么愤怒地冲过来，德拉科还未有动作，高尔就一个健步冲到德拉科身前，握住手中的光笔变成量子手枪对准小天狼星。

小天狼星远远地站住没动，他深邃的双眼如鹰一般盯着德拉科，说：“既然你都知道了，那我们就光明正大地打一场。”

高尔：“？”

“你是谁？这是德拉科·马尔福将军，放下你手中的武器！”

“他是小天狼星·布莱克，哈利的教父。”德拉科拉开高尔，转头看向小天狼星，“教父，我打不过你。”

“打不过我就过来让我揍一顿……等下，谁是你教父？”

小天狼星三步两步就要上前去揍人，被随后赶到的哈利一把抓住。

“西里斯，别乱来！”

“孩子回主星的时候你跟我保证过什么来着？”小天狼星瞪着哈利，“才这么点时间连你都要被拐走了我能不生气吗？”

“你胡说什么？”哈利不放手，“不要意气用事。”

“你怀孕时受得苦你都忘了吗现在转头就……”

“咳。”

邓布利多慢步走来，轻轻地咳了一声。

小天狼星立刻收声，他怒气冲冲地瞪了德拉科一眼，却不再说话。

德拉科垂眼盯着哈利抓住小天狼星衣袖的手，抿了抿嘴角。

“马尔福将军。”校长一身传统的三件套深蓝色西装，衣领处别着一枚霍格沃茨军事学院的校徽，“很高兴见到你。”

“校长好。”见到昔日的校长，德拉科立刻收起身上的气势，回到当年校园里那个好学生的模样，“我也很开心能见到你。”

邓布利多点了点头，脸上泛起欣慰的笑容。

“那就让我们直入主题吧。”

——TBC——


End file.
